Royal Masks
by Kestra EchoWolf
Summary: Life as a royal can be suffocating, especially to Marinette. Her escape from caste life is to don on the cape and mask of Ladybug, heroine of her people and protector of all. When the neighboring King Agreste and his heir, Prince Adrien, pay a visit... the winds begin to change and new dangers appear. And where is that damn Chat! AU Ladynoir/Adrienette/Marichat/Ladrien
1. Make way for the King!

**_Okay... so I had to take a breather from Strangers in Passing due to situations at home. However, between now and then, I somehow got sucked into the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir fandom! I fell hard and fast for this story and this gods blessed plot bunny will not leave me alone! (shakes said bunny attached to my leg)_**

 ** _I've literally had this story in my head for almost a MONTH before putting it down to pen and paper... or...keyboard I suppose is more apt._**

 ** _So, without further adeu, I introduce my FIRST Ladybug fanfic: Royal Masks!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Make way for the King!**

 _Everything looks so peaceful today._ Ladybug leaned against the gargoyle on the church tower, watching as people came and went below. _It's so different from the castle. Everyone is in such a hurry. Things are similar here, but without the anxiety of insulting someone._ She twirled her bandalore with practiced ease, aimed, threw, then swung to the next rooftop. Below, her shadow caused people to look up and cheer when they caught the swish of signature red and black polka dotted cape.

"Mama! Look, it's Ladybug!" a child cheered loudly.

The heroine leaned just far enough to wave and moved on. On her patrol, she watched with intent interest as her city hurried to ready itself for the royal family's guests. _"Guests that you're supposed to meet in an hour,"_ Tikki reminded her telepathically. The heroine's face tightened under her mask. _"And you're really far from the castle. Don't you think you should be turning back now?"_ Ladybug cast a weary glance behind her to the towering structure that she called home. Her heart twisted for a moment, knowing her parents would be getting ready to receive King Gabriel Agreste and his son. Tikki was right, she should be there... but the castle was confining to her. _Suffocating,_ she added mentally. She longed to stay away for as long as possible.

With another practiced aim, her bandalore wrapped neatly around another gargoyle and she swung swiftly, twirling once to land on top of it. _"I just want to make sure that all is well,"_ she finally answered Tikki. Her miraculous guardian sighed wearily at her and she could practically feel the spirit roll her eyes. _"It's Ladybug's job to watch for Akumas and to purify them, right? That's what I'm doing."_

 _"You're also avoiding the last minute fitting for your dress, your tutor is probably having fits looking for you... you're supposed to make a good impression at the meeting, Marinette."_

Ladybug tried not to scowl as her eyes trailed across the city to the gates. _"Appear, bow to the king, curtsy to his heir, stay quiet in the corner and fan myself; observe the meeting with father, mother and King Agreste... what more is there for me to be there for?"_

Tikki didn't respond this time. It was rare for Marinette to be this sour. She only got like this when she _really_ didn't want to do something. Her charge was always a passionate girl in everything she did. She was loyal, kind and, most importantly, responsible _._ She didn't push the issue any further. Marinette would make it to the reception, she was sure.

Below them, a horn sounded. It grabbed Ladybug's attention and she turned her head towards the sound. The guard that kept the king's peace woke from their afternoon patterns to turn around. "They are early," one commented.

"King Agreste is not known for tardiness," his partner answered. Ladybug quirked an eyebrow in interest and watched as the great, wooden gates opened slowly.

"Make way! Make way for his Majesty, King Gabriel Agreste! Get out of my way, move or my horse will step on you!" Ladybug suppressed an eye roll. Whomever his herald was, the man had a set of lungs on him. She was sure people back at the castle could hear him! Suddenly, a gray and red streak flew past on horseback. Ladybug heard the telltale gallop of horse hooves on flagstone as a runner hurried to the castle to announce the king's arrival.

 _"That should be our cue,"_ Tikki reminded her gently.

 _"Not yet, I want to get a look at them."_

"Ladybug!" the heroine shifted her gaze as a familiar face waved to her. Alya, page and pen in hand, waved emphatically at her. "Ladybug! Can I get a word with you?!" She was attracting attention and more people stopped to greet and offer praise to their heroine. Ladybug blushed and offered a wave back.

"It will have to be another time," she answered. With a toss and a swing, the red and black hero was off again. Her cape snapped in the wind and her raven black hair pushed away from her face. She turned in time to catch sight of a white field banner with a crimson red eagle blazed across it. Two guards in silver-gray armor rode before King Agreste. She was sure it was the king. His back was properly straight and he was very comfortable on his mount, a huge black and white gelding. His face was not smiling and his eyes, Ladybug could tell, were bone chilling cold.

"Make way for King Gabriel Agreste!" the herald bellowed again, startling her. _When had they gotten so close?_ she wondered mentally. She hid in the shadow of a spiking rooftop, making sure to stay out of sight. She spotted some kids rough housing and a woman, presumably one of the mothers, scolding them in attempt to get them to behave properly. They moved out of the way when the herald cried out the call again. Suddenly, one child pushed another and almost in the path of one of the knights horses. The red bay mare whinnied in surprise and bucked. The horse beside her, a black stallion, also reared. His rider's hood fell back revealing a head of sun gold hair and a richer, white gold circlet studded with gems around his head. She spotted one of the riders, an attendant she presumed by his dress, reach for a whip.

Ladybug reacted immediately and swung down in time just as the whip flew at the child. The chord wrapped painfully around her leather covered wrist. She braced for a kick from one of the horses... a kick that never came. "Whoa!" someone shouted and the horses broke formation. She watched with horror as the black stallion rider, the prince she was sure now, adjust to keep his balance. His horse, even as graceful as he was, lost his footing and came down on his front knees.

Ladybug spun the child behind her and out of the way with her free hand and held out her arms to catch the prince. She couldn't suppress a yelp of pain when the whip tightened even more on her wrist when the attendant pulled. The prince's meadow green eyes widened in shock when she caught him. However, due to the hindrance on her wrist, she had to bend on her knees in order to assure he would not land hard. When all was steady again, she carefully helped him dismount and right himself again. Ladybug blushed and remained on bended knee. "Y-you highness," she greeted and lowered her head.

"Prince Adrien!" the attendant hurried off his mount to go to him. "Are you alright, your highness? Are you injured? You! How dare you grab his royal highness!"

"She did not grab me, Nino. She... _she caught me,"_ the prince appeared shocked that the fact. Then a rosy tinge colored his cheeks. "I can't say it's often I fall from my horse, my Lady, but I thank you." He offered a soft smile. Ladybug's heart tripped in her chest and a similar blush colored beneath her red and black dotted mask.

"Ladybug saved me!" the child suddenly cried out, running back to his friends. "Did you see?!"

"Ladybug wouldn't _need_ to save you if Thomas hadn't pushed you," another child, a girl this time, chided. Ladybug remained where she was, afraid to move.

Prince Adrien was also frozen by her bluebell blue eyes. "Adrien," his father's monotone cut between them like a knife. The pair started and Prince Adrien turned to his father. The king had ridden up to them, gray eyes staring down at Ladybug. "Rise... girl," he commanded. Ladybug did so, fighting a blush of emberrassment. She was _Ladybug!_ Her people's heroine. She was confident and calm under pressure. She wasn't afraid of royals! She turned and bowed to the king, her good arm folded before her while her tethered wrist remained out at her side. One foot went behind her ankle in a half curtsy so that the movement wouldn't seem too awkward.

"Your Majesty," she answered. Prince Adrien sucked in a short, soft breath when she finally spoke. King Gabriel's eyes trailed to her arm and scowled.

"Get that off her wrist," he ordered. "What are you waiting for?!" The attendant, Nino, she remembered, hurried to obey. However, Prince Adrien beat him to it and nimbly unknotted the chord. King Gabriel held out his hand for the whip and Nino gave it to him. He turned his horse towards the children, cold eyes turning frosty. Ladybug reacted again and raced to stand protectively in front of them. "What are you doing?"

"The children didn't mean any insult to you, your Majesty," Ladybug's voice was calm and firm. "Surely you don't punish children for having fun in your kingdom do you?" her tone turned light, almost like a joke. However, she did turn to look over at the group of friends. "Though, he does have a point."

"We're sorry, Majesties," the children chorused, offering fumbling bows and curtsies. They clearly weren't use to meeting royalty, the poor souls. They looked scared at the whip... and Ladybug wondered idly if they had been beaten before. The thought sent shivers down her spine. "We mean't nothin' by it," the boy child she saved spoke up, brown eyes filling with huge, sorrowful tears.

King Gabriel hesitated before handing the whip back to Nino. "Move on," he announced to his riders. However,this time, he took up position beside his son. Prince Adrien offered a smile, remounted and waved to Ladybug as he rode away. However, his eyes couldn't help but trail back to the strangely dressed heroine. He wondered if he would meet her again... he sorely hoped he would. He watched as she leaped, flew and swung over rooftops, disappearing from sight.

Ladybug, however, couldn't help but hurry back to the castle. It was time for Marinette to make an appearance. Her heart thundered in her chest and she heard Tikki give a soft giggle telepathically at her charge's sudden change in attitude.

* * *

 ** _... Shall we address the elephant in the room? *looks around* Oh gods people, I'm just asking if you liked it!_**

 ** _Reviews and feedback are welcome. Should I continue the story or go ahead and scrap it?_**

 ** _I know it's not quite the 'traditional' LB story... and yes, Chat Noir will be making an appearance. *wink* several *double wink*_**

 ** _Oh yes, I'm already rating this up to T for now with how this story may or may not turn out. I will either raise it or drop it depending on how the characters decide to tell their Miraculous Tale._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _-Kestra EchoWolf_**


	2. A Prince and a Princess

_**Ooookay *is sitting with new plot bunny and feeding her carrots* apparently this is going to take off.**_

 _ **You can find pictures of inspiration for this story from my Pinterest board:**_ ** _kestrawolf /royal-masks-fanfiction/ (take out the appropriate spaces *wink*)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Prince and a Princess**

Prince Adrien didn't know _what_ to expect when going on this trip. Well, that was partially a lie. He _did_ expect to meet Ladybug... he just didn't expect to meet her while she was _rescuing him._ The rosy flush on his cheeks _wouldn't_ go away, no matter how much he tried! His heart still thundered, remembering her surprised bluebell eyes. She had braced his weight carefully when he fell from Midnight's saddle. The pink stain on his cheeks intensified. _How embarrassing,_ he thought. His Chat Noir reflexes were getting ready to spring when the heroine had caught him. His father hummed beside him and Adrien did not dare to look up. He knew he could be seen from the corner of his father's eye. King Agreste's gelding kept perfect pace with Midnight, even slowing to allow the stallion set the pace.

The prince's eyes trailed back towards the direction where Ladybug disappeared, trying to gauge _where_ she would go. Was she going to transform back? Who was she? Where did she live? Did she live in wealth? Or in the slums-

 _Don't think that,_ he ordered himself. But the image of Ladybug living in rough neighborhoods, poor and hungry, made his heart clench. He shook his head to rid the image.

Perhaps she was a lady knight? All Ladybugs were guards of some sort, right? Perhaps she was in service to the king? However... now that he thought about it, he did not see any chain mail or any other sign that she _was_ a knight. That proved nothing. Knights did not wear armor or chain mail _all the time._ Nino himself, though a natural klutz, was a well trained knight. He danced well with a sword, however one would not think it when the looked at him now. Nino was dressed in a light cotton shirt and tan breeches for riding. _No shield, no mail, no armor... one would not think he's a knight._

That thought made him feel better, and admittedly a bit giddy. He couldn't wait for Chat Noir to make his first appearance here. He imagined Ladybug fighting a group of faceless thugs. They had backed her into a corner and he would drop down from the rooftops. She would be so elated to see him that she would embrace him immediately! "What has you grinning your highness?" Nino asked, breaking his thoughts. It was then that Prince Adrien realized that they had arrived at the castle and an hostler was waiting for him to dismount so to care for the stallion. He leaped down with catlike grace that was difficult to hide. "Perhaps it's the masked lady heroine?"

"Oh shut up," Adrien punched him lightly. A man with a graying brown beard walked up to them and took his father's horse. His matching colored hair was tied back in a neat ponytail, but his clothes told of a man who worked with animals for a living. _He must be the head hostler,_ he thought.

"The black stallion needs immediate attention," King Agreste told him with a razor edge in his tone. "There was an incident on the way here and the stallion fell to his knees. I expect a full examination and whether the animal can be treated." The visiting king did not wait for an answer and walked away. Another man, this one a knight, walked up and bowed to him. They spoke in quiet tones for a moment before King Agreste answered with a nod. The knight waved to his companion, a red headed youth, whom sprinted over to Adrien.

"Greetings, your highess," he answered quietly, yet slightly breathlessly. "I.. I'm Nathaniel. I will be your guard and attendant during your stay here." The boy bowed and Nino quickly moved beside his prince.

"Hello Nathaniel," Prince Adrien offered a hand to shake. The youth looked hesitant before taking it. _Was I not supposed to shake his hand? Is it a faux pas here?_ "This is my best friend, Sir Nino," Prince Adrien introduced.

"My lord," Nathaniel bowed, crimson bangs falling into his eyes.

"Oh no, no titles with me," Nino held up his hands. "Just 'Nino' is fine. I am Prince Adrien's personal guard." He held out his hand too and Nathaniel took it more easily than he did Prince Adrien's. _So he's just shy with royals..?_ The price wasn't sure.

"If you follow me, I will take you to your rooms to freshen up before meeting the royal family." _Here we go,_ Adrien thought. He steeled his back, trying to appear calm and aloof while memorizing the passages from the entrance to his quarters. The route was direct and they stopped first at one door that had a leaping horse carved into it. "This is your room my Lo- I mean Sir Nino."

Nino made a face at his title but did not make a fuss over it. He opened the door and whistled softly, "Nice place," before disappearing. Nathaniel took Adrien to the next door; this one carved with a sun.

"Your highness,"the boy bowed, opened the door and held it for him. Adrien sighed, hating the stiff formality but entered. His eyes widened at the expanse of his quarters. There were three rooms that he could tell; one had a luxurious looking bed covered in glimmering gold covers and thick, white, fluffy pillows. There was a wooden wardrobes with mother of pearl inlay for decoration and highly polished brass handles to keep his clothes, and a vanity with a privacy screen behind it. The next room was more for private meetings, should there be any. It held fine furniture and a table with chairs around it. A silver tea set was sitting there, but Adrien doubted there was anything in it. The third room, from what Adrien could tell, appeared to be an indoor bath house. He smiled in appreciation. The main room held floor to ceiling, gleaming windows with heavy, dark brown curtains that would block out light if need be. _Excellent... I'm a light sleeper anyway._ He spotted a latch on one of the windows that looked like a handle. When he went to it, he found it lead to a marble balcony.

"This is wonderful," Adrien turned to Nathaniel, whom was still bowing where he stood. "You may rise," he added quickly. Nathaniel's face was slightly flushed when he obeyed.

"The door there joins your quarters with Sir Nino's," he pointed. "Sh-should you need something and I am not here to immediately attend."

 _Wonderful..._ Adrien thought with a mix of humor and sarcasm.

"Thank you, Nathaniel... um... you can go if you have anything you need to do."

The relief in the boy's face was so obvious that Adrien couldn't help but deflate a bit. He hated it when servants were scared of him. He got enough of the tense, almost fearful, looks that his own servants gave him back home. It was honestly because his father was so strict with everyone.

"Whew! I never thought they would leave!" Plagg flew out of Adrien's cloak and stretched his arms above his head. "Your clothes were beginning to reek."

"Are you sure it's not all that cemenbert cheese you eat?" Adrien shot back, falling into a seat. The cushions were soft, yet firm enough so that he wouldn't sink directly into them. Every muscle in his body ached from the long ride.

"Mmh... it could be," the miraculous guardian agreed absently. He rooted through Adrien's bag, searching for another morsel to eat. "So, you finally met Ladybug today."The mention of the heroine's name flashed her face in his mind. "And there's that dopey, dreamy face."

"I can't help it. She's more beautiful than I imagined her to be!"

This made the black cat kwami pause his search for a moment. "How did you imagine her then?"

"I don't remember, she's surpassed any expectations I had though."

" _Bleg,"_ Plagg gagged at the dreamy voice his charge used. _Why do I always get the love struck fools,_ he wondered and went back to rifling through Adrien's belongings for more food.

"Plagg?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Ladybug is a knight in King Tom's service?"

"I doubt she's a knight, but if she's anything like the Ladybugs of the past she won't be easy to _spot_." The kwami snorted at his own joke. It took Adrien a moment before he caught on and offered a tight smile in return. "Aha!" the kwami suddenly flew up with a prize between his mitts; a tightly wrapped wedge of cheese.

"Is it possible that she _is_ a knight?"

"Possible but unlikely," Plagg reminded him, swiftly unwrapping the cheese and devouring it. "So, what do you think about this treaty your father suddenly wants to make?"

"Not a clue, but if it brings me closer to Ladybug then I'm all for it. I've read all about her in the castle archives."

"You've read about Ladybugs _from the_ _past_ in the castle archives," Plagg floated over and sat on his charge's shoulder.

"That still doesn't stop the fact that Ladybug and I are meant to be partners. I've trained hard for this! Crime back home has dropped since Chat Noir appeared on the scene."

"It has but remember that your powers are meant for akuma trouble." It was unusual for Plagg to talk about responsibilities, especially to Adrien, but this one was important.

"True, but there haven't been any akumas back home. How would I know what one looks like?"

"Oh trust me, you'll know. If you see Ladybug, that will be your cue."

Adrien sucked in a breath, trying not to let the image of Ladybug fighting a monster on her own fill his mind. Instead, he focused on their inevitable meeting. _Have no fear, Ladybug, your Chat Noir has arrived._

* * *

Ladybug peeked carefully over the wall before throwing her bandalore to the hook above her bedroom window. So far she had made it before the noon bell. She took quick aim before tightening the chord and swinging in through the open shutters. Below, no one suspected that their heroine, much less their princess, had just flown over their heads. "Tikki, spots off," she breathed the command carefully, ears peeled for any sounds of approaching maids or guards. Her transformation dissolved in a flash of red, white and pink light and the ladybug kwami landed in Princess Marinette's open palms.

"Congratulations, Marinette, you completed your patrol, saved a prince _and_ made it back in just enough time to change for the meet and greet!" The princess bit her lip, unsure if her kwami was being genuine or sarcastic. It took a moment before Tikki smiled brilliantly. "I'm being serious. Are you excited?"

Marinette blushed, placing her friend beside a small plate of pastries. The dish was left over from her breakfast that a maid had brought in for her sometime that morning. Tikki pulled one croissant that was stuffed with chocolate and dug into it with gusto. "I guess I am _a little_ excited," Marinette admitted, holding her thumb and pointer fingers about an inch apart. The miraculous guardian wasn't entirely fooled but she didn't press for further details. She watched as the princess pick up a royal blue dress that was left for her. She beamed with joy when she recognized her own design. _Alya must've left this for me,_ she thought and hurried behind the privacy screen.

Marinette had worked for weeks to get the embroidery on the bodice just right and she was very proud of all the lessons the castle seamstresses had poured into her. The lessons were paying off. Madame Bustier, her tutor, was thuroughly impressed with her talent and even wore one of Marinette's designs to very formal, rare functions. Today's dress was made of silk that was imported from the Emerald Isles in the west. There was intricate embroidery on the collar around the bodice and down on the bottom hem of the dress. The cut was modest enough and Marinette would wear a white silk under shirt. She was fiercely proud of her work and knew that the prince would be impressed.

She giggled in glee, swiftly changing before freezing in place. Tikki sensed the change in her charge's demenor. "Mffrrinette?" she asked around a mouthful of croissant. When Marinette exited from behind the screen in only her underclothes, she showed the kwami the encircling bruise around her wrist. Tikki swallowed the bite in her mouth and sighed. There were many things she could protect her charge from while in Ladybug form, however there would be an occasional wound or mark that Tikki's magic couldn't fix all the way. It appeared this bruise was one of them. It was already darkening and encircled her whole wrist. Without a word, the kwami hurriedly opened the vanity drawer where Marinette kept a salve. It was a gift from a Alya's mother, a hedge witch talented with healing even the most dire of wounds.

"Will your sleeve cover it?" Tikki asked, carrying the jar to her charge.

"I think so," Marinette murmured, unscrewing the lid awkwardly. Two sudden raps on her door startled the pair and Marinette nearly dropped the jar. Tikki reacted immediately and dove under Marinette's waiting blue velvet cloak.

"Princess Marinette?" the door flung open and Alya entered. "Are you almost ready?" the door slammed shut behind her.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and quickly hid the jar and abrasion behind her back. "Almost! I... I just woke up!"

"Marinette," Alya groaned with half irritation, half amusement. She shook her head, making a turning motion and waving her back behind the screen. The princess did as she was bid, blushing slightly. It wasn't the first time her best friend had barged in on her unannounced. She hurriedly slipped on the dress and pulled her sleeve as far around the bruise as it would go. "I have news for you. I think you will like this," Alya called, taking a seat to wait.

"Oh? You were out early again?" Marinette asked, faking a yawn.

"I had to be, and it was a good thing too. I saw King Agreste and his son enter the kingdom this morning. I wanted to be the first one there! And guess who I saw? Ladybug! Do you think she was going to see him too? Do you think she knows who they are?"

"I think the whole kingdom knows about King Agreste's visit," Marinette giggled. "It would probably be hard for it to slip past Ladybug."

"I saw her while I was making my rounds past the bookseller's shop. I had to get another journal to document Ladybug's work so that _no one_ forgets what she's done for us."

Marinette tried not to blush, but a faint, rosy hue colored the apples of her cheeks. Alya was gifted for finding out news. If there was something she wanted or needed to know about, she would find it. It made keeping secrets from her very hard. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her secret from her best friend and lady knight.

"Did you get a look at King Agreste?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, the runner at the south gate ran past me to warn the castle of his early arrival. When I got there, I saw Ladybug catching the prince before he fell from his saddle," Alya couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. Marinette quickly slid the jar of salve into the drawer and shut it. "However, I have to wonder if Ladybug is smitten with the prince... she didn't speak very much but did meet his eyes for a long time.

This time Marinette couldn't fight the blush even if she wanted to. _Of course Alya would notice that. She notices everything- well, mostly everything._

"I have to admit, Prince Agreste is also handsome."

"Y-you said he was falling from his horse?"

Alya launched into the tale of all she saw right down to the final detail about the Thomas boy getting a sound spanking from his mother. That detail Marinette did not know... it must've happened when Ladybug left.

"Do you think he's nice?" Marinette asked.

"He's soft spoken-" a sudden, sharp, familiar knock rang off the door.

"Princess?" Madame Bustier called through the thick oak wood. "Princess are you awake?"

"Yes Madame," Marinette called back.

"Hurry up or you will be late for the meet and greet! Your parents are already waiting for you in the throne room." Marinette's hands flew to her hair with a squeak of surprise. Where had the time gone?! Why does time always fly when Alya is bringing her interesting news! She quickly took a hair brush and began taming her mane of raven hair. That was when she heard Alya gasp softly.

"What? What is it?"

"Marinette... where did you get that bruise?"

There was no hiding it. "I..." she blushed, unable to form words.

Alya eyed her friend and shook her head again. She took the brush away, opened the drawer with her mothers salve and opened it. "Honestly, you need to be more careful." She unwittingly applied a fresh coat of balm. The magic made Marinette's skin tingle at first, and then it faded. Some of the throbbing subsided. "Better?"

"Yes, much."

"Princess Marinette!" Madame Bustier's sharp voice cut through the door. The pair jumped and Alya swiftly grabbed the brush.

"Just a few moments, Madame! We will be right out!"

Marinette submitted herself to Alya's attentions, tugging nervously at the sleeve that covered the wound. She prayed that whatever luck she had as Ladybug would spill over to her as Marinette. She needed it. If her mother saw the bruise, she would surely have a fit!

Alya worked swiftly to tame Marinette's hair and braided it. The speed and talent she had at doing this was from years of babysitting, preparing and caring for her four sisters back home. She tied off the braid with a white silk ribbon at the end. "Well, shall we, Princess Marinette?"

* * *

 ***blinks* How did this chapter get over 3000 words?! *eyes the plot bunny who is blinking innocently***

 **Right... so what do you think of this intro to Prince Adrien?**

 **What do you think of Princess Marinette?**

 **Next chapter they finally meet face to face!** **I hope you're enjoying the story as it comes piece by piece. I can't wait for Chat Noir's appearance, can you? And what of King Agreste's sudden visit. Questions, questions, questions...**

 **Input and critique are welcome!**

 **-Kestra**


	3. The Meet and Greet

**Chapter 3: The Meet and Greet**

As the trio drew closer to the throne room, Marinette couldn't help the nerves that began to flutter in her stomach. She tugged nervously at the sleeve covering her bruise, remembering the prince. Had he arrived in one piece? Was his horse alright?

 _No, don't focus on the negative,_ she ordered herself. Instead, she tried to focus on her prince. Was he kind? Would he like her? Oh no...

 _What if he hates princesses that are late? What if he doesn't like me at all?! What if this meeting goes badly because I am late? Father will hate me. Mother will say I'm a disgrace! I don't know if I will survive this!_ she cried mentally. _What if he's still in shock about falling from his horse? What if he's so sick that he can't come to the meeting? Should I go to him to make sure he's okay? I should bring him water and a warm cloth and have the head hostler look at his horse! His horse! What if his knees are broken and they had to leave him on the side of the road?!_ Alya gave her a swift push when Marinette began to chew nervously on her lip; thankfully it broke the terrifying train of thoughts to focus on her tutor.

"Now remember, stand up straight, greet King and Prince Agreste just like we practiced... oh your tiara is crooked-" Marinette ducked away from her tutor and reached up to touch the white gold and opal ornament. She hated wearing the thing, but it was required for today. She felt awkward with the piece buried neatly in her raven tresses. But still, one wrong step, one sudden move, could send the tiara flying. Which was why the three were _walking_ instead of running.

"Princess, are you listening to me?!" Madame Bustier asked, irked at the distracted gaze.

"Stand up straight, greet the King and the Prince with formal grace to the kingdom; curtsy and then take my place beside mother on my throne. Keep my fan up because I can't keep a straight face to save my life. Yes Madame, I remember," Marinette recited her requirements wearily. She understood her tutor's concern. Visiting dignitaries, royals especially, were a huge deal. "I will also have Alya with me."

The lady knight beamed at the mention and nodded in agreement. Though, Marinette saw her fingers lightly tug at her formal uniform. It was a habit she picked up when she was nervous. Marinette lightly pressed her arm against Alya's, silently giving comfort. The girl's brown eyes lit upon her, gleaming warmly.

"Right, here we are," Madame Bustier announced. Two guards straightened when they appeared. Polished black boots clicked together and slight rattling of swords told her that the guards had been relaxing before their appearance. Marinette offered a smile to them, hoping to ease their tension.

"Your highness," they bowed in unison.

"Hello Kim, Alex," Marinette waved. "Is... is everyone already inside?"

"Yes your highness," Alex's eyes glinted mischievously and rose first from her bow. "I must say that's quite a party inside. King Agreste looks as if he's going to be... a handful." The word was chosen carefully but Marinette understood the warning. She beamed with gratitude.

"Right, we really mustn't dawdle any more. If you will please?" Madame Bustier cut through the chatter, motioning to the door. Kim and Alex both nodded and carefully, as quietly as they could, opened the heavy oak doors. Marinette winced slightly at a soft, but noticeable squeak from the iron hinges. "Oh! Princess!" Marinette bit her lip so not to hiss when she turned back once more. But this time, her tutor was holding out a simple, but elegant, lace fan. _Where on Earth did she hide that?!_ she wondered. Still, she took it with thanks and followed Alya into the throne room. She carefully stepped in, but all eyes were already on her.

 _Wonderful,_ Marinette blushed and walked as switfly as she dared to her parents dias. King Agreste was blocking her path, Prince Agreste beside him. They did not move and she had to go around them. She flinched under King Agreste's disapproving gaze.

"Ah and here is my lovely daughter," King Tom's merry voice chuckled. Marinette glanced up and saw her parents faces relax. _They were worried about me... at least they don't seem vexed with me._ King Tom was dressed regally in his house colors of blue, white and silver. An simple, but never the less elegant, silver crown rested on a mass of dark brown hair. His whole frame took up his entire throne, as if he had been bred to fill it. Beside him, her mother, Queen Sabine, was dressed in matching colors. Marinette had inherited many of her looks from her raven dark hair to the softly tanned tone of her skin. Her tiara was more decorated than Marinettes, more studded with gems of diamonds and sapphires.

Alya had hesitated a pace behind her and Marinette stopped. King Agreste had turned to her fully, the corners of his lips tugging downwards even more. She swallowed nervously and dropped into a curtsey before him, pulling her skirt away carefully so not to step in the hem. "W-we greet you, your Majesty um-" she winced when a stuttered 'um' bubbled to her lips. "T-to our humble Kingdom of Carroway-" her throat went tight and dry. King Agreste's face did not change. _What was I saying? Oh no! Where did I leave off?!_ Terror filled Marinette's body and she began to tremble. Her courage as Ladybug fled. She felt as if the whole room were closing in on her. Her eyes drifted away to the prince. His emerald gaze made her lock up. All of her lines fled from her lips.

"If I may present my Princess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, heir to the Kingdom of Carroway," Alya stepped in. King Agreste's steely eyes flicked back to the lady knight. His shoulders relaxed minutely. Marinette tried not to start from Alya's sudden, brief, introduction.

"If there is anything you require, if it is in our power, you need but ask," Marinette finished in a rush, blushing.

King Agreste nodded once and offered a bow of his own. "Your highness," he acknowledged. Marinette tried not to wince at the razor edge in his tone. _Did he always talk like this?_ she asked herself. _He did back at the south gate._

Marinette finally looked back at her parents. Her mother's eyes were kind and approving, her father looked proud. It helped banish some of her nerves. He motioned with his hand to his daughter and she rose from her curtsy to move up the dais to her own throne. She turned before taking her seat, meeting the prince's eyes again. She blushed and looked away, swiftly opening her fan to cool herself. _When did it get so hot in here?!_ She wondered.

"Presenting, his royal Majesty, King Gabriel Agreste of of the sea Kingdom Aromour, and his heir and only son, Prince Adrien Agreste." Marinette jumped when the herald announced their titles with a sharp, commanding tone. Her mother shifted shifted softly beside her, opening her own fan.

"He's an energetic one," the queen whispered behind the feathers to her daughter. Marinette did not answer, but 'energetic' was not the term she would've used.

"Thank you for meeting us on such short notice, King Tom," King Agreste spoke.

"Of course-" The jolly king was cut off by a soft cough comming from a servant's stair.

"Begging your pardons, your Majesties," Cook called, blushing. When Queen Sabine called a welcome to her, the woman smiled in relief. "Lunch is served... will you be dining in the main hall?"

"Of course!" King Tom rose from his throne. "Nothing like food to ease the days of long travel, don't you agree King Agreste?" The visiting king did not look entirely pleased at this turn of events. "You will even meet a few of my visiting nobles and knights. It would be good to introduce you to them now before we get to business." That seemed to settle King Agreste's mind and he nodded.

"Then we would be honored. Adrien," he motioned to his son, whom remained as still and as silent as a statue. Marinette dared another look and saw the relief in his eyes. _He must be really hungry,_ she thought. She kicked herself for not thinking of lunch sooner. But the moment the thought came, her stomach growled so loudly that all royals turned to look at her. Marinette blushed and held her fan up to hide.

"Marinette, perhaps you will keep his highness company while we talk?" Queen Sabine spoke the request more as an order than a question. It left no room for Marinette to argue, no matter how nervous she became. She squeaked, yes squeaked, an agreement and stood with her parents. Prince Adrien waited until she was down from her seat before bowing and offering his arm.

"Princess," he acknowledged.

 _Oh no... I can't be this close to him! What if he hears my heartbeat? Will he think me odd..? Oh no, he's staring at me. Alya! Help me!_ Marinette's eyes flashed to her lady knight. However, it seemed that some of her luck had run out. Alya was talking to Prince Adrien's attendant. _I can't stand here like an idiot,_ she forced herself to lightly take the prince's arm and followed her parents out of the throne room. _Perhaps I can just eat and not talk to him? Why does he have to be so handsome up close? It's disarming!_

Prince Adrien was having a difficult time forming words to say to his hostess. It was painfully clear she was shy. The grip on his arm was feather light, like she was ready to bolt at any second. He hoped some food would calm her down, but he was unsure on _why_ she was so scared of him. Surely this princess had met other dignitaries and their children? Or perhaps she was... as lonely as he was back at his own castle? Were the servants cold to her? No, the cook was very informal with the king and queen. Still, the ice was thick between them. _What should I say?_ he asked himself. His emerald eyes flicked back to Nino, whom met them.

Nino was walking with his hands tucked in his pockets. It was then he pointed out Alya's saber on her hip. _A lady knight?_ Adrien couldn't help but gape and nearly ran into the archway over the dining hall entrance. Marinette's grip changed suddenly and pulled him out of the way just in time. He stumbled but caught himself with a gasp of surprise. Nino's hand was immediately on the hilt of his sword. "Your highness?" King Agreste stopped suddenly, turned and looked at his son. Adrien blushed and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted by your blade. Are you a lady knight?" he asked Alya.

"I am, your highness. I am Alya Cesaire, knight to the realm and Princess Marinette's personal guard."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Al-"

"Beg your pardon, your highness, but just Alya is fine."

Adrien bit his cheek so not to smirk. Nino's head whipped to look at the lady knight so fast that he was sure his neck cracked. _Well, that's an interesting reaction._ The group fell silent as they entered the dining hall. To Alya and Marinette, the sight was nothing new. However, to Adrien, it was a shock. Knights, pages, squires, scribes, mages... all whom seemed to work within the castle all sat at long tables in the dining hall. There was another raised dais. The table on it was round, although there were two taller chairs facing into the room. Adrien's nose was filled with delicious smells of roasted meat, fresh bread, fruits and other items he couldn't decipher from one whiff. He spotted cheese nearby and made a mental note to take some back for Plagg. Perhaps a bribe would convince his kwami for a late night patrol tonight. _And a chance to search for Ladybug,_ he thought privately. It was then that he realized the princess was waiting for him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, forgetting her shyness for a moment.

"I've... never seen so many people in one room like this, all eating together."

"It's not like this back home," Nino informed the two women with equal awe in his voice. "King Agreste and Prince Adrien both take their meals separate from everyone that works in the palace."

"King Tom doesn't like that," Alya informed him, moving to a smaller round table on the dais. It seemed more private from the adults. Cook and her helpers were setting fresh cuts of meat and bread there. Marinette beamed, her stomach growling again. This time, there was so much chatter in the hall that no one took notice. Still, Adrien was in awe when they approached and the servants bowed, or curtsied appropriately, before wishing Princess Marinette a fine meal and joined others from the kitchen at another table. "The king likes it for everyone to dine together so that if there's any news he needs to know about, those who know it will tell him without fear. King Tom was trained as a knight when his father was king. It gave him a taste of what life was like outside of the castle... it seems the taste never left him. When dining with the king, all here are in favor with him."

"Clearly, many have his favor," Nino whistled softly and pulled out Alya's seat for her. Prince Adrien did the same and Marinette carefully tried to sit. Suddenly, she yelped in surprise when she stepped on the hem of her dress and nearly fell into the seat. Prince Adrien's reflexes kicked in immediately, steadying her. However, she fell into his chest. _I... I can hear his heartbeat,_ she realized and stumbled back.

"I-sor-I mean... that was-I'm so sort-zy! I mean, klumrry!" She blushed as she stammered and stuttered. Her words mixed and Prince Adrien looked at her bewildered. _I've scared her? How!_

"Please, forgive me," he tried to appologize, but his hostess did not hear a word of it.

"She's a klutz and she's sorry," Alya translated. Marinette fell silent and collapsed into her seat. She prayed no one other than their table noticed her outburst, but a quick glance around the room told her that others at the tables nearby were watching. She was so embarrassed she was nearly in tears. Instinct told her to run, but she did not want to. _I'm the princess of this kingdom and Ladybug. This should not bother me! Why does he fluster me so- oh God he's staring. Is my mouth gaping?_ She swiftly put a hand over her mouth and was thankful to find it closed.

Prince Adrien took his seat beside her, moving slowly so not to upset his hostess anymore. His father caught his gaze and raised a pale blond eyebrow. Adrien shook his head and turned to his meal. He waited for Marinette to serve herself... but she didn't. Alya had started serving her own plate and stopped when she realized neither Adrien nor Nino moved. "Forgive me, did I do something wrong?" Alya asked, brow furrowing.

"Isn't..." Nino motioned to Marinette. The princess was staring at her silver plate, the blush slowly fading from her cheeks. "Isn't she going to eat first?"

Alya put down the meet fork and gently nudged Marinette with her boot. The princess peeked up carefully through her lashes. The pair exchanged some sort of strange, mental conversation right before Nino and Adrien. The prince recognized it immediately. These two had been friends so long that they understood what was said without speaking. Alya cocked her head and Marinette reached for a bowl of mashed potatoes and began serving herself. When she did, the men moved to serve their plates as well. It was then that Marinette caught on. "Oh!" she whispered, remembering the lesson that Madame Bustier had taught her weeks ago. When the letter from King Agreste had arrived, Queen Sabine ordered that her daughter be schooled in the appropriate customs so that the visitors would not feel out of place. _In Prince Adrien's kingdom, the king would serve his queen and then himself... the pair would begin to eat first before the rest of the table would move to serve. If either the king or the queen were absent, the person highest in rank would serve themselves and eat first. Oh Marinette... you are the ranking royal here. This is your home! They're being polite! Focus!_

She took her first bite and both Nino and Adrien followed, humming in surprise at the taste of Marinette's favorite dish, roasted goose. "This is wonderful!" Nino exclaimed. Cook beamed at them from across the table, calling her thanks for the compliment.

The table fell into amicable silence, and Prince Adrien watched as Princess Marinette took hesitant nibbles of her food. _I have got to break this ice somehow..._ his eyes trailed to her dress. "I've never seen that style of dress before," he spoke. He took a sip of berry juice when his hostess's blue eyes finally met his. "Is it new?"

"I-the dress is um..." Marinette blushed all over again. "I mean... I-designed som-I mean." She stopped, took a breath and tried again. "I d-d-designed the dress, your highness," she finally managed.

Prince Adrien blinked, _she speaks! Oh finally, something to get her talking._ "It's beautiful, did you design it and have your seamstress sew it?" When Marinette shook her head, he whistled softly. "You sewed it?" She nodded.

"And did... the-um-stitching-" she touched the collar, showing the intricate embroidery.

"Princess Marinette has a talent for creating things," Alya spoke up. "She also designed my uniform." The lady knight stood and modeled for them. Nino took in how the coat hugged her torso and arms perfectly while the King's coat of arms was carefully stitched to her left arm. If he looked closely, he would see the silver-white thread that blended perfectly into the border around a blue pegasus in flight. Whomever put it there took extra time to ensure each stitch was even. Her breeches were tailored expertly and cuffed perfectly at the boot. _I have a hard time believing a princess sewed that,_ he thought privately. _Never the less, it's perfectly made._

"Very impressive," Adrien beamed. "I'm sure you will rival fashions back home."

This compliment made Marinette beam and Adrien relaxed even further. _Mission accomplished,_ he thought. _Ice broken._

"I wonder who designed Ladybug's clothes," Nino wondered aloud. "She certainly stood out today, didn't she your highness?"

As soon as he spoke, Marinette almost froze again. Alya lit up at this change of conversation and pushed her plate away. "I saw you had met Ladybug today. What do you think of our resident heroine in red and black?"

Prince Adrien blushed, casting an annoyed glance at Nino. His knight shrugged and grinned sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "She's amazing," Prince Adrien finally spoke. "I never saw her coming! It was like she just appeared out of thin air."

"That's how she _did_ appear," Alya informed him. "A year ago, there was an incident in a neighboring village called Oak Hollow where a monster attacked. I was with the royal family while King Tom was taking a ride through the kingdom. Ladybug just... appeared! She fought the monster all by herself! It was like someone bewitched one of the farmers into the creature. Even nature itself was against Ladybug. Vines were flying everywhere and snares... I have a more complete account in my journal back in the barracks. I was separated from Princess Marinette and was searching for her when I first spotted Ladybug. It was a hard fight but she beat the thing. She had broken something in her hands and this black butterfly appeared. She caught it with her bandalore and when she opened it again, a _white_ butterfly appeared! The bewitched woman turned back right after that. What's amazing is that when Ladybug threw her bandalore in the air again, she shouted, _'Miraculous Ladybug!'_ It must be some sort of spell because a swarm of ladybugs appeared out of nowhere and fixed all the damage! It's like the monster never attacked, even to this day."

Nino was enthralled in her story, begging for the next while Prince Adrien sat frozen in his seat. His eyes were fixed on Alya. _Ladybug took on an akuma all by herself? What if she had been hurt! Where did an_ akuma _come from? Was Plagg right and Hawkmoth was searching for them already? What was he doing in this kingdom? If he's looking for Ladybug, he would have Chat Noir now to defend her._ His fists clenched under the table, his appetite souring. _I have to find her. The longer I take here, the less time I have to get away from father and out of these clothes!_

Alya had launched into another account, this one four months later after Ladybug's appearance, when the prince interrupted her. "Do you know who Ladybug is? You seem to know a lot about her. Is she a knight?"

Alya shook her head, "Unfortunately no, your highness. The king himself made a public proclamation that Ladybug was invited to the court as thanks for her service. Ladybug did appear, but it was to decline the knighthood. She appears throughout the city, keeping watch, but no one has found a way to contact her or find out who she is or where she lives."

Another image of the slums conjured itself to Adrien's mind. He gave his head a swift shake, ridding it so he could focus. "That's a shame... you say she patrols regularly?"

"Oh yes. The guards all around the city have seen her at different times of day, different places... no one can track her.

"Amazing," Adrien scratched his chin in curiosity. _How is she doing it? She's highly agile and fit... so she can move fast enough so not to be seen. If she's not near the palace, that could rule out nobles. That's still alot of ground to cover..._

As the three talked and shared their observations about the kingdom's heroine... no one noticed that the princess had disappeared from her seat.

* * *

 ***blinks and stretches fingers* Whoa. The emotions here were intense to type.**

 **For those of you who aren't familiar with my work, every emotion typed here, from awe to happiness, from sorrow to rage, I feel. If I don't feel it, it's not real enough for me to describe. This is... as close to the awe I felt when I first started watching Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. That and the frustrating tension was fun to write too *grins***

 **I'm glad you're enjoying my description of Prince Adrien. I can't wait until I write up the official meeting between Ladybug and Chat Noir. *bounces knee* I see it coming, but how? *looks at the pair* Well... they're going to tell me. They started me on this story!**

 **I would keep going on this chapter, but I think this is an appropriate spot to stop *winks* It's longer than the last two chapters and I'm posting pretty rapidly. I honestly wasn't expecting to post up another chapter this soon, but here it is. Typed and finished, reread and mostly edited... it's a treat for your support. I haven't gotten many reviews, but the likes and follows are encouraging.**

 **Still! Reviews, critiques and input are welcome!**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **-Kestra**

 **OH! PS, if you haven't seen my other notes in the previous chapter, I have a Pinterest board up for Royal Masks to help illustrate some of my inspiration. It also helps me describe things like spotted horses and Marinette's dress better.**


	4. The Dream King

**Chapter 4: The Dream King**

Marinette didn't want to admit to _why_ she was running, but she was. She could rationalize that it was out of instinct to protect her identity as Ladybug... _oh who am I kidding? Is it possible to be jealous of yourself? I guess it is, because I'm jealous of Ladybug!_ Marinette paused once she thought she was far enough away. She was in front of the sewing room. She put an ear to the door, listening but heard no one. She opened it quickly and disappeared inside. Tikki flew out of her cloak, turning confused eyes to her charge.

"Marinette?"

"I..."

The kwami didn't press the princess. She simply sat on Marinette's shoulder, allowing her to process her thoughts. "He likes her," she finally voiced. "His eyes lit up when Alya was talking about her."

"He does seem a little star struck," Tikki agreed. "But then again, many people are when they first meet Ladybug."

"But this one is different," Marinette whispered. _"I_ like him, Tikki. He barely notices me."

Tikki didn't answer that. Many Ladybugs in the past faced this same problem. Some of them were able to reconcile and meld their two identities together, others couldn't. She hoped that this wouldn't tear Marinette apart. She was not only her charge and friend, but she was also the heir to this kingdom. She watched as Marinette pulled her sketchbook from the table and began to draw. It wasn't long until Prince Adrien's face appeared in the picture. _She's got it bad,_ Tikki thought. _I really hope that she can find balance between her two identities. She has the heart to be one of the greatest Ladybugs I've ever been partnered with._

* * *

 **((Hours later...))**

The sun was setting when Adrien finally broke away from the people around him. His mind was in a whirl with all that he learned about Ladybug from Alya. However, the lady knight could only finish the second story when she turned to look for the princess. It was then he realized, too, that she had disappeared. Her plate was left behind, barely touched. Again, Adrien wondered if he had committed some sort of faux pas and even asked Alya about it. The lady knight was kind when she denied any insult to the crown or country. _"Princess Marinette is just a little shy around new people,"_ she told him. _"Give her a day or two and she'll warm up to you."_

 _I hope so,_ he thought. The last thing he wanted to do was cause tensions between kingdoms before the talks even started. He managed to shake off Nathaniel and make it back to his room. He pulled out the small pouch of cheeses that he managed to sneak away today. Plagg was napping on a lounge cushion. He opened a glowing green eye, sniffing loudly. "Cheese?"

Adrien held it on his finger, "Dinner tonight when we return from patrol."

 _That_ got the black cat kwami's attention. "You're going out?"

"Alya told me Ladybug has fought akumas on her own within the past year. If Hawkmoth was looking for her first, he found her." His knuckles cracked when he clenched his fist. "She told me about two of them today... but I suspect there are more and that the fights were hard to win."

"Don't go guilt tripping yourself," Plagg sat up. "You'll get wrinkles if you worry like this too much. Ladybug is in another kingdom this time, we're here now. I suppose you want to go out looking for her."

Adrien smirked, skin itching to get out of his formal clothes. _"Plagg, claws out!"_ he commanded, punching his right hand into the air.

The kwami yelped in surprise when the silver ring gleamed with the command. He was sucked in, turning the piece jet black. A bright green cat's paw appeared in the center where a gem would've sat. Chat Noir's powers tingled in Adrien's fingertips. He drew on his mask with a flash of green light. His clothes dissolved and a black cape and cowl with cat ears appeared on his head and shoulders. Black encased him from head to toe. His hands became covered in thick, black leather gloves that were tipped sharply with claws. His belt materialized last and became his tail for balance.

He glanced at his transformation in the mirror and grinned roguishly at himself. No matter how many times he did this, it always made him excited. Chat Noir went to the balcony door and went out into the evening light. Torches were just being lit. It was dark enough for him to move around without being noticed. Ivy covered the wall beside his balcony and he grinned, _purrfect._ He scaled down gracefully and disappeared into the shadows. It was like a game to him to dodge the Carroway knights and guards. When he made it out to the city, he scaled to a rooftop and looked out around him. The moon was just beginning to rise and the sky was beginning to blend the last rays of red twilight with night's cool dark blues, purples and blacks. Stars were already peeking through to greet the lady moon.

 _My lady, your Chat is here at last._ He blinked, an awareness creeping up his spine. It was a sensation he never felt before, but it made his heart pound a familiar tempo. It was the same reaction he got when he first met Ladybug earlier that day. A moment later, she appeared in his line of sight. She leaped, seeming from out of nowhere, from the shadows and was running rooftops. She gracefully made it from one to another, throwing her bandalore when she couldn't make the the wider gaps. Chat gasped, eyes widening. He suddenly felt nervous and unprepared for their meeting. _But I can't afford to waste more time._ Without a second thought, he was off like a shot of black lightning in pursuit. His heart pounded louder and his excitement began to overshadow his nerves. _No matter how unprepared I am, she is still Ladybug. She is my partner. She'll be thrill-_ he nearly fell from the next roof as a new feeling overtook his whole body. It felt foreign to him, like someone had covered him from head to toe with ice that _burned._

 _"Wh-what's that?"_ he asked, directing his thoughts to Plagg.

At the same time, Ladybug shot from from the spire like a blaze of fire. _"That's your cue,"_ Plagg answered simply.

* * *

Marinette's mood had a difficult time improving. So when twilight finally came, she and Tikki began their evening ritual, she transformed and raced out into the night. Her cape flapped softly in the wind behind her when she jumped from roof to roof on her patrol. Something felt strange in the air. She kept glancing around as if expecting to find the cause... but saw nothing. _"Tikki?"_

 _"I feel it too. There's new magic in the air. I think... it feels like Chat Noir."_

 _"Chat Noir?! Here? Now?"_ Ladybug threw her bandalore around a church spire, swung and perched on the ledge below it. Her mind buzzed, remembering everything Tikki told her about her supposed partner in this battle. However, she couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. After working alone for a whole year, Tikki and Marinette began to wonder if this battle was meant to remain solo. She had about given up on Chat's appearance. Then a softer thought entered her mind. _"Perhaps he just found his miraculous?"_ Ladybug offered.

 _"It's possible, it's happened before,"_ Tikki agreed. The connection was getting stronger. Ladybug could sense him getting closer. Suddenly, a new feeling replaced Chat's approach. It felt like someone raked glass down her skin and poured salt into any cuts they left. She reached up and touched a faint scar under her jaw from where Tigerlily, her very first akuma, had given her. Then she saw it, a person on horseback was riding through the western part of the kingdom. She saw other horsemen, guards she realized, all running for the same area. Then the scream, faint at this distance, reached her ears. _"There is no time to wait, we have to go. Now!"_

Tikki did not answer as Ladybug took a massive leap and landed on a flat roof across from the church. She took off at a dead run. Every few rooftops, she would glance behind her... sensing Chat was close, but she never saw him. She frowned, i _s he staying hidden on purpose?_

She shook her head, deciding to deal with her strange partner later. She had to deal with the akuma first. The closer she drew to the action, the sharper the feeling of being cut by glass got. _"Does this ever go away?"_ she asked Tikki.

 _"Yes, you will learn to shield it from your mind. It's not real, Marinette. It's apart of Hawkmoth's magic."_ Ladybug hoped so... it happened every time an akuma was near. The closer she got, the more unbearable the sensation became. Finally, she reached where the scream came from. Guards were surrounding the entrance to one of the kingdom's gardens. She swung from the roof and into one of the trees overhead. A guard looked up, surprised at her appearance. She held a finger to her lips, asking for silence. The guard's eyes were wide but he gave it with a grin. When Ladybug turned back, she realized it was one of the gardens she loved the most. It was dedicated to Queen Sabine. Ladybug remembered when the villagers surprised her mother with this gift. They called it 'True Love's Garden.' Yet... now the whole garden was warped and changed. In the center, where Queen Sabine's statue once stood, stood a completely unfamiliar, gaudy looking gold one of a woman Ladybug did not recognize. However she was beautiful in the face, she had huge wings that dwarfed her natural size. It was covered in gemstones everywhere from the eyes all the way through the wings and feet. Floating lights all around made the gems glitter brilliantly, yet it was blinding to look at.

The once magnificent oaks, pines and maples that surrounded the well tended area were replaced by strange trees Ladybug did not recognize. They were either not native or completely made up. They were also littered with different shaped and colored blossoms. They emitted a strange smell that was overly sweet yet pungent. Ladybug covered her nose to block the smell. She blinked, vision fuzzing slightly around the edges. _There's something wrong with these flowers,_ she thought. Finally, her eyes landed on the akuma. This appeared to be a man dressed in complete silver from neck to toe. His mane of black hair fell down past his shoulders and he carried a cane. He had a woman caged between his arms and an enormous tree behind her. She cowered away from him, tears falling from her eyes. Roses of every color bloomed around the akuma's feet. He plucked one, presenting it to her.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Erica. I have seen them... I know. I am the Dream King!"

"Step away from her," Ladybug ordered. "The lady obviously doesn't want your advances."

Dream King turned his head and fixed Ladybug with a surprised, golden gaze. _He is handsome for an akuma,_ she thought absently and jumped from her tree. Dream King smirked slowly, "You are wrong, Ladybug. I know she loves me. I've seen her in my dreams every night-I know she has the same dreams too! We are meant to be. However, unlucky for you, you are about to experience your worst nightmare!" Dream King pointed his cane directly at Ladybug and shot a beam of silver light. The beam struck the tree and exploded in a blaze of light. _He's pretty powerful,_ she thought. The smoke cleared, revealing a blackened spot against the bricks. _Strike that, he's really powerful!_

"Please let me go! I-I love someone else," Erica wept, terrified. "I just... I just-"

Dream King growled loudly and almost crushed the flower in his hand. "You mean that idiot dolt Roland don't you? What could you possibly see in him?! Never mind, he will never have you." He thrust the rose into her face. Erica yelped in shock, inhaling some of the rose's scent. Her eyes rimmed slowly with gold and then filled in until only the pupils remained. The glow from the akuma's power faded, but the gold remained.

"My... my love?" Erica called softly.

Ladybug clenched her jaw and threw her bandalore at the akuma's ankle. As if sensing her, the akuma stepped away and another patch of black roses appeared in its place. The bandalore tangled and fell uselessly. "This is _my_ domain, Ladybug. _I_ am the Dream King here," the akuma's face began to warp and twist. Ladybug had a difficult time focusing until her vision steadied. A creature straight out of nightmares now stood in front of her. A purple outline, one familiar to her by now, appeared over Dream King's face in the shape of a pointed butterfly. "You are not welcome in my love's sweetest dream. I will take your miraculous and then I will dispose of you!"

Dream King's body morphed again. His legs lengthened and then split int fours, transforming into that which looked almost like a centaur. But his front hooves were wrong, they were talons as large as wheat scythes and bat wings sprouted from his back. His silver pallor remained, but the outline of the butterfly filled in on his face. _He looks like he's gone mad!_ Weeds appeared around Ladybug's legs and slowly wrapped around her ankles. The akuma let out a fierce, unearthly shriek and charged.

A ringing sound, like metal on metal, cut through to Ladybug and suddenly she was swept out of the way of the beast's charge. She yelped in fright, curling into herself for protection. "I have you my Lady," a warm voice purred into her ear. Ladybug's eyes shot open and looked up. A black clad arm had circled itself around her waist. She trailed it up and found a hooded, masked man beside her. His lips stretched into a smirk, "I a _paw_ logize for my tardiness."

 _Did he just..._

"I take it you're... Chat Noir?"

"At your service, m'Lady. I would bow, however, that beast looks like it's about to charge again." SHe turned just as the nightmareish creature turned slowly to face them.

"What a sweet surprise," a voice cut through the air. _"Two_ miraculouses in one fight? Yes, Hawkmoth will be pleased."

The two heroes glanced at each other. Ladybug gave her bandalore a swift tug and it flew back into her hand. Chat reluctantly let her go. Something in those magnificent blue eyes told him that she _wanted_ to fight this thing. _Very well, if she fights I shall be her shield._ He took a step forward, cat ears pricked forward on his hood. When the creature charged again, Ladybug threw her bandalore past Chat's head. The black hero froze, startled, and watched as the red and black spotted weapon passed through the creature's neck.

 _"It's an illusion!"_ the pair exclaimed together. Chat turned to Ladybug, grinning roguishly.

"Already reading my mind, m'Ladybug?" he asked

Ladybug rolled her eyes and watched as the image disappeared. "He is called Dream King... if that was an illusion, then where is he?" She turned, looking for the akuma and found him making a break from the garden. She took off after him. More flowers appeared and opened to spew visible waves of gold colored smoke. "Don't inhale the flowers," she warned Chat Noir, glancing back. He heeded her words, following at equal pace. Together they cleared the barrier and took off after the akuma. "Where do you think the akuma is?"

"I didn't get a good look at him. I think it might be on the chain around his neck," he replied and grabbed her before she could run into a branch that came out of the wall. However, he only succeeded so far when her skin grazed the bark. She yelped, holding the spot. "Ladybug!" he skidded to a halt, turning her to look for the wound... but there was none there; the branch disappeared.

"Okay... so this is a dream right? Just like a dream, we remember sensations," Ladybug deduced, rubbing the skin on her forehead. It tingled slightly but it no longer hurt.

"It must be because of the flowers," Chat followed her reasoning. _Ladybug is brilliant. She must've fought these akuma more than I've been told._

Ladybug had a hard time reading Chat's face. He looked... conflicted. Why? Was he brand new to his powers? "Is this the first time you've fought an akuma?" By his blush, she had guessed right. "It's alright, just follow my lead."

Chat Noir's ears flicked down and his belt-tail lashed once, not liking how inexperienced he was appearing before Ladybug. _Inexperienced? Wow, I really_ am _unprepared. I've got to fix this!_ "Any ideas on how to beat this thing?"

"I have an idea... but I need your help," Ladybug tried to encourage her new partner. It felt strange for her to do it but she took his hand. Warmth seemed to emanate from their clasped fingers. Chat immediately felt better and squeezed her hand in return.

"As I said, I am at your service m'Lady," he bowed, sweeping their hands up and placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles. His emerald eyes flicked up and watched the shock flash through her blue eyes.

"R-right, let's go." She pulled away and ran back down the street. Together they followed the flowers, though it killed them to do it. It seemed the closer they got to their quarry, the more pungent and less sweet the flowers smelled. After a while, Chat gagged openly. Suddenly, the flowers stopped. "Where did they go? How can the trail just end here?"

"Let's see if we can get a cat's eye view," Chat announced and scaled the a wall easily. His sharp claws dug into the wood, giving him enough purchase to haul his body up onto the roof. _Now is my chance to impress Ladybug,_ he thought. He turned in a full circle and then pointed. "There, I see him! He's headed east!" Ladybug dashed and he followed, keeping his eyes high while she kept hers low. Slowly, they began to fall into sync. It felt _amazing_ to him. Ladybug suddenly gasped and skidded to a stop, turning sharply. "Where are you going?!" he yelled, tumbling to a stop on a sharply angled roof. His claws found purchase on the top beam and held him in place.

"I know where he's headed! It will be faster if we go this way," Ladybug called back. She threw her bandalore and finally swung up to the rooftops as well. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Chat realized where they were going the second Ladybug change direction. "A church- you don't think he's going to force her to marry him, do you?"

"Akumas magnify their victims greatest desires. If this man thinks he's in love with Erica enough, then yes I think he would."

"Well it seems tonight I rescue two damsels," he laughed. He almost fell from the glare that Ladybug gave him. _Right, serious time right now. Got it._

Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped across from the church, seeing a magnificent silver Pegasus waiting for its riders to reappear from the doors. Chat whistled at the sight of the beast but gave no comment, or pun, about it. Ladybug held a finger to her lips and stealthily went around the creature to a window. Erica was now dressed in a beautiful white gown and veil. THere were white roses in her dark tresses that seemed to glow. Dream King stood beside her, a golden crown now on his head.

"We have to wake her up and get his akuma," Ladybug bit her lip. "But how? I hate fighting in enclosed spaces..."

"Leave the distraction to me," Chat winked and he disappeared into the shadows. Ladybug's heart jolted in her chest when he did. She hurried to a side entrance and caught sight of Chat's tail as he moved through the pews. She tried to follow, but the red in clothing would stand out in the torchlight.

"Do you, Lady Erica, take this King to be-" a priest was beginning to recite the vows from an open book. Ladybug spotted a deep red, lily shaped flower that emanated the same gold smoke. The priest was hypnotized.

"I'm sure the lady would object to this, Dream King." Chat appeared from the shadows. His green eyes seemed to glow with an ethereal light. "What _purr-_ ride would want to be hypnotized at her own wedding?" he clucked his tongue. "Shame, shame..."

"She wouldn't object!" Dream King spun around, glaring. He pointed his cane and another shot of silver light flew at Chat Noir. Fear gripped Ladybug so fast that she didn't realize what she was doing. When her awareness came back, she realized she had tackled Chat to the ground and was laying on top of him. His eyes were startled to see her, but his grin showed he did not mind it one bit. Her eyes trailed around and realized that they were now caged with iron bars. Black roses appeared and began to spew plumes of silver smoke. "Well you certainly made this easy, Ladybug," Dream King grinned. "I planned to finish you off once I was married to my beautiful Erica, but since you _had_ to interrupt my dream, I will finish you here and now!"

Ladybug's head began to fuzz again and her breathing labored. It felt as if her body were trying to fall asleep but her mind was wide awake. _"Tikki?"_ she called worriedly.

 _"Don't breathe in the smoke,"_ her kwami ordered. _"And whatever you do, stay awake!"_

Ladybug coughed and covered her nose with her cape. Chat did the same, sitting up with a glare. _If this smoke is poisonous, I need to get us out of here, now! How could I be so stupid?!_ he chastised himself. Reaching deep inside, he shouted, _"Cataclysm!"_ A ball of pure bad luck magic appeared in his hand. He crushed it into his palm and clawed at the bars. The cage turned to rust and disintegrated around them. The black roses shriveled up and fell away, dead. "Are you alright, Ladybug?" he turned, worried. her eyes were unclear but she was conscious.

"Y-yes," she answered. Taking all of her strength, she threw her bandalore into the air. _"Lucky Charm!"_ pink light blazed from her weapon and a hand mirror fell into her palm.

"What are you going to do with that? I thought your spell was to get us _out_ of these jams?" Chat didn't mean to yell. But now both heroes have used their powers. That meant they only had minutes to finish this fight or else they would lose any power they had left!

Ladybug glanced at the mirror in her hand and then to Erica. She was squinting, as if she were trying to see something. Dream King was roaring in fury, charging at them with a sword he drew from his cane. "You will not ruin my wedding day!"

 _Sheesh and I thought brides were monsters at their weddings,_ Ladybug thought. Then it hit her. _The bride!_

"Chat Noir, show this mirror to Erica, I'll take the akuma," she ordered.

"Got a plan?"

"I think so, go!" she thrust the mirorr into his hands and stood to fight Dream King. It was then she spotted the thin gold chain around his neck. _There! I see it!_ Dream King attacked over and over, trying to cut the red and black heroine. The outline of the butterfly mask appeared around his face. For a moment, Ladybug could see Dream King for who he truly was. His eyes were not gold, but brown. His hair was indeed black but it was cropped shorter than his form now.

"Wh-where am I?" Erica suddenly asked. Dream King jumped when he heard his bride's clear, confused voice. He turned, distracted and Ladybug took the opportunity. She yanked the gold chain from his neck. The clasp broke easily and she watched as an akuma flew out.

"Oh no you don't!" Ladybug snapped, throwing her bandalore at the black and purple butterfly. She caught it in a single swoop and drew it back to her, "Gotcha!" She tapped the bandalore and wings like a ladybug sprang open. A pure white butterfly appeared and flew away. "Goodbye little butterfly... _Miraculous Ladybug!"_ she shouted. The mirror disappeared from Chat Noir's hand and a swarm of ladybugs swept through the church. Everything changed back to the way it once was, leaving confused people in their wake. Chat watched with wonder as the ladybugs flew out, making the Pegasus disappear and vanish into the night.

Dream King fell to his knees as a purple aura enveloped his whole body and dissipated. When it was completely gone, a guard knelt before them all. He blinked in confusion, "What am I doing here?"

"You were possessed by an akuma," Ladybug explained kindly, holding her hand out. "You were going to force Erica to marry you."

"What?! I would never!" the guard gasped, covering his mouth.

Ladybug jumped when she heard the soft chiming from her earrings and a single, jingling ring come from Chat's ring. The two heroes exchanged a lookfor different reasons. Without a word, the pair fled the church and into the night.

When Ladybug was sure she was far enough away, she stopped and Chat Noir appeared before her from below. "Well this was exciting!" he told her.

"You did really good for your first akuma," she told him, bending down. "Thanks for the assist."

Chat beamed, "I have to admit, this wasn't how I wanted to meet you Ladybug."

Ladybug offered a smile, unsure on what he meant. Both their miraculouses chimed again. "Well, I better go before I switch back. Goodbye Chat!" she waved and ran off.

"Wait!" Chat's heart plummeted. "I need to know who you are and where to find you! Ladybug!" he raced after her.

"It's best if you didn't," Ladybug called back.

"Wait! Please wait!" he turned sharply, hoping to catch up to her... but Ladybug had disappeared.

* * *

 ***stares at this chapter***

 **Well... this wasn't exactly how I was planning for things to go. But then again, like I've said before, all of my characters write themselves.**

 ***stretches and cracks fingers* Uug... wow... Over 4500 words this time. Granted it wasn't all in one go, but it sure feels like it.**

 **So what did you think of the akuma? How was this fight?**

 **Chat's and Ladybug's meeting..?**

 **I await for your input with baited breath!**

 **-Kestra**


	5. The Princess and the Chat

**Chapter 5: The Princess and the Chat**

Princess Marinette lay awake, her mind full of the night before. She had met Chat Noir for the first time and she... had mixed feelings about him. Her mind flashed to when he kissed her hand.

 _"As I said, I am at your service m'Lady."_ She blushed slightly and hid her face in her pillow. When did things get to be so complicated? Were all Chat Noir's like this? She wished she could ask Tikki, but her exhausted kwami had fallen asleep right after eating. Marinette did not have the heart to wake her. If she were truthful with herself, Chat's attention had soothed a balm over Prince Adrien's indirect, and more than likely unintended, sting. It's not like the handsome prince from Aromour _knew_ that she had... a tiny crush on him.

 _Ah! Not helping!_ She burried her face deeper into the pillows. Then... her stomach growled and she sighed. _I barely ate yesterday and now I'm starving. It's too early to rouse Cook but I can barely sleep with an empty stomach._ She sat up, glancing at her door. She was sure a guard was standing somewhere in the hall. Her stomach growled again and Tikki shifted in her sleep. _If this keeps up, I'm going to wake her._ She didn't hesitate any longer.

As quietly as she could, Marinette dressed in a simple, long sleeved, blue cotton dress and tied her hair into a ponytail and hurried to an adjoining door in her rooms. It was the entrance to the servant's staircase. It lead to a maze of halls where the castle staff used to move from one part to another. However, ever since she became Ladybug, Marinette herself became familiar with this labyrinth of halls and tunnels. They came in handy from time to time. She opened the door as softly as she could, wincing at the tiny, creaking sound the hinges gave and slipped through. When the door closed, she waited until she could see the special glowing stone that the castle builders used for areas like this. Over time, servants had marked which hall lead where with either special symbols or code words. It took a _long_ time for Marinette to decipher these but she did. Her feet padded softly on the stone steps down into the darkness and through the corridors. Finally, she came to the entrance to the kitchen.

* * *

Chat Noir had searched for _hours_ after parting with Ladybug. After the fight, he had to find a place to detransform and allow Plagg to recharge. However, instead of returning to the castle like he had intended that night, he transformed back and sought out Ladybug. Plagg, needless to say, was not happy with him. The kwami's irritation only magnified when they could no longer sense the heroine. He had searched all over the eastern part of the kingdom but found not one shred of the red and black spotted heroine. His heart fell further.

 _"It's best if you didn't,"_ repeated over and over in his mind. Ladybug didn't _want_ him to know who she was behind the mask. The revelation was baffling. He's Chat Noir! Her partner since the beginning... why _wouldn't_ she show herself to him? He would never hurt her, ever.

 _"You're thinking about what you've read in the archives again,"_ Plagg interrupted his thoughts. _"I told you every Ladybug is different."_

Plagg's words took on new meaning this time. He was right; every Ladybug _is_ different.

 _My Ladybug... I barely know anything about her as a person. There must be a good reason for why she won't show herself to me, but what? Has she already had a face to face confrontation with Hawkmoth? Does_ he _know who she is? Or does he suspect? Did he threaten her? No, don't think that! Don't be stupid... if there was a face to face fight, word would've gotten out about it. Right? Perhaps... perhaps Ladybug is just being cautious. We did just meet tonight for the first time. I have to show her I'm trustworthy. Is this a test?_

Plagg wanted to smack himself and his charge for the line of thought he was following. _Somehow I always pick the lovesick fools,_ he thought. _Why can't I find someone who love cheese like I do?_

Chat Noir rubbed his eyes, the night's excitement finally leaving him. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to his bed. He stretched and then turned back to the castle. The journey back was uninterrupted, thankfully. He moved like a shadow in the dark. He did not stop even when the night guards had turned to look when he made a soft sound. _"Don't forget to get me more cheese!"_ Plagg suddenly shouted in his mind.

 _"You have that whole pouch back in the castle,"_ Adrien reminded him.

 _"Oh no, you have done_ two _transformations tonight. You owe me something special."_

Chat ground his teeth, annoyed. However, he knew his kwami. Plagg would not shut up about this until he got his food. He stealthily entered the castle and headed for the kitchens. It was still very late at night, he doubted anyone would still be awake. It would also be too early for any of the castle's cooks and chefs to be awake for breakfast.

 _Creeeak..._

He froze. A door just opened. He slid into a shadow close by and watched as a plain, unmarked wooden door opened. He groaned, _So much for no one being awake. Perhaps it's earlier than I thought._ A quick glance outside showed the moon still high overhead with millions of stars. Despite it being so dark, the moon cast enough light for him to see even without using his night vision much. The servant peeked out from behind the door, sweeping the hall with a cautious look and then exited. Chat Noir's heart jumped in his chest. _Princess Marinette?!_

Chat stayed in his hiding spot, staring at the door. His curiosity burned with new questions. Where did the door lead? Where did she come from? Were her rooms close to the kitchen? But most importantly, what was she doing up this late?

He slid slowly from his hiding spot, deciding to follow. He did not see any guards out, but tonight his instincts were on high alert. _Anything_ could happen to her. She could slip and fall and injure herself. She could get stuck somewhere- he shook his head to rid his thoughts. _Stop it, focus. Focus on the princess. What is she doing?_

Then he remembered.

 _She disappeared sometime during lunch... and she did not appear for dinner. Alya was absent for most of the day too._ He frowned, watching as she ducked into a store room. He caught on, _She's hungry. Wherever she was hiding, she didn't get anything to eat._

Instantly he felt remorseful. Alya's kind words from before came back about Princess Marinette's natural shyness. But would it be so strong that it would bar her from eating with strangers? His ears pricked when he heard something wooden move across the stone floor. He hurried and found her standing on a stool, reaching for a jar just out of reach. In her other hand, she grasped one of the last baguettes. His jaw dropped. _She's so hungry, she would eat a day old piece of bread?_ His mind flashed to Lady Chloe back home. She would _never_ eat leftovers and _she_ wasn't a princess. _This is a strange kingdom,_ he thought. He heard Princess Marinette's fingernails scrape the clay surface of the jar and her brow furrowed as she tried to reach it. His heart jumped when he realized she was standing on her tip-toes, trying to reach whatever was in it. He moved without realizing it and brought down the jar for her.

Princess Marinette yelped in fright and began to fall. For the second time that night, warm, leather clad arms wrapped around her. "It's alright, I have you." Her eyes snapped open, startled from hearing those same words not once but _twice_ in one night. She snapped her head up and her jaw dropped. _It's... it can't be! It's Chat Noir! How?!_

Chat couldn't help but laugh softly at Princess Marinette's expression. "Be careful, I would hate for you to get hurt Princess."

Princess Marinette heard him, very clearly, yet her own mind buzzed with a thousand questions. "H-h-"

"Who am I? I am Chat Noir," the black cat hero answered, taking a guess at her question.

"Chat Noir..?"

The hero grinned, setting her down and took a deep bow. "Ladybug's partner."

"Ladybug has a partner?" _Act dumb,_ she ordered herself. _He will say something if he knows I'm Ladybug, I'm sure of it._

"She does now," he grinned with a wink. "I get this reaction a lot, even Ladybug herself was su _-purr_ -ised to see me."

 _I don't think he knows... he's not acting like he's proud he followed me. Perhaps he really didn't follow Ladybug. I'm sure I would've spotted him somewhere if he did._ Marinette took a breath to steady her nerves. "Oh... I see. How did you get in here?" Chat's grin turned bashful. Marinette tried not to think how cute it was, but the thought did slip through her mind. _He looks like a kitten caught with the cream,_ she giggled. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me." She stepped back and curtsied to the hero. _I never did thank him for the save today. I don't think it would do any harm, and besides he's saved me_ twice _today._ "Thank you for catching me from a nasty fall. My name is Marinette."

Chat blinked his bright green eyes in surprise. _She didn't address herself by title? How strange._

"It's a _paw-_ leasure to meet you Princess Marinette." She blushed and Chat couldn't help but think how adorably beautiful it was. _She's not so tongue tied around me now. I wonder why,_ he thought.

"So you _do_ know me," she sighed wearily. Again, it crossed Chat's mind on how _strange_ this kingdom was. Did anyone act with any thought to their titles? The people in the city and the castle servants all were very much aware of who the Princess and her family were... yet they all were very comfortable around them. He wondered idly what would happen when he met other nobles of this kingdom. Alya seemed just as informal as Marinette... but that could be because they were such close friends.

"Of course I know you," Chat looked confused for a moment then caught himself. "Who else would be the beautiful Princess of Carroway?" Marinette blushed and offered a smile.

"Thank you. Why _are_ you here, though Chat Noir?" she asked.

Chat chuckled softly as if embarrassed and ran a hand through his wind blown blond hair. "I was just looking for something to eat when I saw you come in. I did not think anyone would be awake or miss a morsel or two from the kitchen."

"So _you are_ just a stray kitten looking for something to eat," she grinned. This time, Marinette couldn't suppress her giggles. She laughed openly at the image of a tiny black cat that was Chat Noir creeping into the kitchen looking for food.

Chat smirked cheekily, "Guilty as charged; I hope you don't mind."

Marinette blushed slightly, unable to help the small th-thump her heart did. It was nowhere near as strong as it did when Prince Adrien was close by... but still, Chat's presence was comforting. "Well, whom am I to turn away a hungry cat?"

Chat couldn't help but grin back at her, "You mean a hungry _Chat,_ no?" Marinette bit her lip so not to answer with a retort. He watched as she moved effortlessly through the kitchen, fetching a bread knife to cut the baguette and then opened the jar to smear the jam on her half. She offered both jar and knife to him.

"We have to be quiet. Cook's quarters are just down that hall there," Marinette pointed with the tip of the blade. Chat followed her direction and nodded. He held a slender, black clawed finger to his lips and winked, then pointed to the door that lead outside. She nodded and followed his lead easily outside. When the door shut, she breathed easier. Very little sound, if any at all, would get through the stone, wood and glass that separated them from the rest of kitchen store room. "Now we can talk more freely," she told him.

"Are you saying I'm loud? I will have you know, we cats are very stealthy!"

"Oh I said nothing of the sort. You _did_ sneak up on me and you weren't very quiet just now."

Chat laughed softly, _"Touché_ Princess." He smeared some of the berry jam onto his bread and bit into it. "So what brings you out this late at night-oh wow this is good!" he began to eat more ravenously.

Marinette blushed, a habit she seemed to be picking up more and more as of late. She wasn't sure if she liked it to be honest. _This is Chat Noir; what are the odds of him knowing anything about today?_ "I had a rough day," she admitted. "We have some visiting dignitaries from another kingdom and I kinda froze up." She played with the crust of her bread, trying not to give away too much. She didn't want Chat to think her incompetent in _any_ form. _Not that he knows,_ she reminded herself.

"You froze up?" Chat blinked his luminecant eyes at her curiously. "Is this your first time with dignitaries?"

"Oh no... well, I froze up around the king's son. I got so nervous that I left him with his attendant and my best friend. I was terrified of doing the wrong thing or saying the wrong thing or saying something so stupid!"

"You could never be stupid, Princess," Chat's soothing words made her look up at him. Gone was his impish grin and suave attitude. He looked... genuinely concerned. "I think this prince must be as nervous as you are."

"Prince Adrien? Nervous? I doubt that. He took to Alya like a fish to water."

Chat's eyes seemed to glow with understanding. _I do react better with other knights,_ he realized. _I'm such a damn fool._

"Besides," she continued on. "I couldn't bear to face my parents, much less King Agreste. So here I am, sneaking food until breakfast in the morning."

"Things will be better tomorrow," the words flew out of Chat's mouth before he could stop them. He almost fell off the bench he sat on when he did say them. They were words his mother told him when he was small. King Gabriel had never been very warm with his son and heir. There were many days where the pair would fight even over the simplest of things.

"Do you think so?" Marinette asked, shame lacing her voice. She finished her bread and licked her fingers.

"Cat's honor," he held up a hand and placed the other on his chest.

After a few moments of staring, Marinette smiled at him. It nearly knocked him down again with how... beautiful she looked just now. His heart thumped softly in his chest. It was nowhere near how powerful it felt when he was with Ladybug, but it was enough. He vowed that he would make her smile like that more often, no matter what form he was in. Who knows? Maybe the Princess could even help him with his Lady?

"Thanks, Chat Noir... that means a lot."

"I am happy to be of service, Princess," he dipped his head, a grin tracing his lips. _That_ made Marinette blush again. It made him very curious on _why_ it did, but he did not press. Perhaps they could be come friends after all?

 _"Why are you just sitting here?!"_ Plagg interrupted his inner musings. _"Cheese, Noir! Cheese! I'm starving!"_

"I must dash, Princess Marinette, but it was truly a treat to meet you," he stood and bowed to her. She hurried to stand and return the gesture. It was then he realized _why_ she had done so. It was custom to return greetings like this in her kingdom. _All of those lessons Natalie put me through... she would lop off your whiskers for that Chat Noir! Remember, you're in a different kingdom with different customs._ He straightened and stopped for a second. "I do have... one small request, if I may." That made Marinette straighten her back and square her shoulders. _Now_ Chat could see every inch of royalty in her bloodline.

"If it is in my power."

Chat grinned at the formal response, "Just some cheese for this hungry stray? In return, I shall escort you to your rooms."

 _Cheese?_ Marinette blinked, surprised by the request.

"You know the kitchen far better than I do," the black cat hero hurried to reason. "I would probably make too much noise."

 _And wake up Cook,_ the princess realized. _A sleep deprived Cook is an angry Cook. If Cook is not happy, no one is happy and no one eats well._ She offered a smile and hurried back in. She remembered to return the jar to it's place, or as close as she could get it before padding down the steps into the cold store room. She shivered and rubbed her hands over her arms. _Oh no, I forgot to ask Chat what kind of cheese he wanted! But if I keep going in and out, I will_ surely _wake up Cook._ She battled with herself, nibbling on her lip until she spotted a wheel of sharp cheddar cheese. It had been aged for a _very_ long time, according to Cook and it was costly to get. _Perfect._ She found the knife the chefs kept in the room and cut a wedge, bundled it up and hurried back outside. She shivered when the spring air instantly made her cold skin clammy. Chat sprang to his feet and sniffed loudly, licking his lips exaggeratedly.

"I take it you really like cheese," Marinette smiled.

"Oh... only on special occasions, _Purr-_ rincess. Today was _mew-_ mentous for m'Lady partner Ladybug and I. I am sure you will hear about it tomorrow. But for now, let's get you to your rooms?"

"Forgive me, but I doubt you can fly Chat Noir." She pointed up towards a balcony just in view from around a far corner of the castle's structure. If Chat counted correctly, and he always did, it was four stories high. _Wow, she's not kidding._ He grinned and flexed his fingers, showing the lethal claws that tipped them.

"You're right, but cats climb ex _purr_ tly little Princess. I am also much stronger than I look." As if to demonstrate his point, he flexed his arms to show off his physique. Marinette was caught between laughing and groaning at the same time.

"Very well, as you wish." She began walking towards her balcony. For a moment she wished she could just swing up there as Ladybug and not give Chat anymore trouble, but she knew that wasn't a wise idea. Ladybug's identity must remain secret. She was sure Chat would understand that after a few battles with Hawkmoth's akumas. The risk of those she loved, and a partner she only just met, was too great for her to chance with. Suddenly, she he was thrown onto Chat's back and he helped lock her arms around his shoulders and chest.

"Hold onto me and don't let go."

 _As if I have a choice!_ Marinette wanted to retort as he took off running. They seemed to blend into the shadows and fade from any eyes that even _might_ have seen them. Marinette couldn't help but gape as she passed guards that were looking directly in their way... yet did not move a muscle. _Is this part of Chat's magic?_ she wondered. When they were well out of sight, he jumped onto the wall and dug his claws into the granite wall. He found purchase and began to scale the wall as if it were nothing. To Chat, it was nothing; but to Marinette it was shocking. His claws and feet found divits in the stone just deep enough to haul him upwards. She wondered _how much practice_ this man actually _had!_

 _Where can I train for this? It would make things much easier if I didn't have to rely on the bandalore so much!_ she thought.

Chat made the balcony in record time and gently slid his passenger from his back. She stood there, cheeks flushed and beaming at him. Again he was caught by the thought of how beautiful she looked when she smiled. He wished she would smile like this with Adrien. It only strengthened his resolve to make it so.

"This is where I bid you adieu, Princess Marinette. Thank you for my treat, it smells wonderful."

"And thank you for the talk, Chat Noir. I know... I know you will be good for Ladybug, whomever she is."

That cheered the cat hero right up, "Do you think so?"

Marinette grinned cheekily and mimed his earlier gesture; one hand on her heart, the other raised in promise. He laughed and leaped down from her balcony. Marinette fought the immediate instinct to go check on him as she entered her room. The warmth of her bed invited her and sleep came easily this time.

* * *

 **Marichat... I just wrote... a Marichat. Wow *beams brightly***

 **This was a really sweet chapter to write and I'm already off to write up Chapter 6! I think this is the fastest Fanfic I've written EVER! I'm so excited to see how this story turns out.**

 **But I'm very curious to hear your inputs as well.**

 **Yes there will be more cat puns. I just haven't figured out a way to work them in without being completely groan-tasitc. Chat's puns are funny! Even if Marinette doesn't always think so.**

 **What do you think thus far?**

 **What lays in wait for our Prince and Princess?**

 **Hawkmoth is beginning to move faster...**

 **The treaty talks are underway!**

 **What does King Gabriel Agreste really want?**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **-Kestra**


	6. Chat the Familiar?

**Chapter 6: Chat the Familiar?**

Marinette hummed softly in her sleep, enjoying her dream. Tikki watched the smile with one of her own, glad to see her charge in such a good mood even while asleep. The sun had risen well past dawn and they had missed their window for early morning patrol. But Marinette rarely allowed herself to sleep in with all of her lessons and royal duties to attend to in the day. Her tutor also hadn't arrived to pester the girl, so Tikki was going to allow her the extra time to rest. She knew she had gotten up sometime during the night if the change in her attire had anything to say about it.

Tikki's thoughts then drifted to Chat Noir's appearance the night before. It had been a whole year, almost to the day, when Marinette was gifted her earrings. Last night was the first time Ladybug and Chat Noir worked together as a team, as it should've been. Tikki wondered what could've happened to delay Ladybug's partner by a _whole year._ The thought came that Chat had not been in the same kingdom this time. It wasn't unheard of, but it made Tikki uneasy. If Chat was a guest, what would that mean for Ladybug? What would that mean for Marinette? She broke from her musings when Marinette opened a single cerulean blue eye.

"Hmm... good morning, Tikki," she greeted.

"Good morning, Marinette. I take it you slept well?"

The princess sat up and stretched, bones popping loudly in her spine and shoulders. She winced slightly when one particularly hard snap hurt, but the pain left as soon as it had arrived. "I had a hard time getting _to_ sleep but yes, I did."

"It looked like you were having a good dream," the ladybug kwami noted with a smile. "Was it about a certain prince from Aromour?

Marinette blushed and eyed her friend. "W-was I talking in my sleep?"

Tikki wondered if she should tease the princess a little for a moment, then thought better of it. "No and you rarely do. But you are smiling pretty big right now."

Marinette relaxed, hugging a pillow. "I dreamed that I was able to talk to Prince Adrien without stuttering at all... it's strange how such a simple dream could make everything better." _And kind words from one Chat Noir,_ she remembered.

 _"I think this prince must be as nervous as you are."_

With the new morning now upon them, Marinette was able to understand his words better. Yesterday _was_ the first day the two of them ever met. Perhaps he was just as nervous as she was?

"What's going through your mind?" Tikki asked, watching Marinette's face as she sifted through her thoughts.

Marinette looked up and met Tikki's dark eyes. The kwami tilted her head in curiosity and floated closer to her charge. _This is Tikki,_ Marinette thought. _I can tell her anything._ So, she told her about going down to the kitchens late last night and her talk with Chat Noir. To say that Tikki was floored by how calm Marinette was acting would be an understatement. Granted she had never been overtly shy with strangers, but Chat Noir was a completely different thing. Ladybug had left Chat's presence almost as soon as the battle was over. The kwami couldn't read her friend's racing thoughts very well, but she did know that Marinette was not quite comfortable in his presence. The fact that the black cat hero had asked for her identity made Ladybug bolt. So to hear Marinette actually having a conversation with him _hours after_ their battle as herself was... startling.

"It sounds like he gave you some good advice," Tikki finally told her when Marinette finished.

The princess nodded and slid from bed, her stomach beginning to growl again. It was then she realized how bright it was outside. Her jaw dropped, "What time is it?!"

"Just a little past eight, I think," Tikki answered. "You had a hard fight and the city is safe for one morning- Marinette what's the matter?" Tikki flew out of the way when the princess pulled off her dress and dove to her closet for a new one.

"I can't change what happened yesterday," her charge called from behind the privacy screen in her room. "But I _can_ change them today. If I want to impress Prince Adrien, the first thing I need to do is be on time for breakfast."

* * *

This time, Marinette and Alya were waiting by the doors to the dining hall. Alya couldn't help but take in her princess's change in air today. She seemed... more confident today? Well, her appearance told her that. But it was like... looking at someone with a mask on. She had seen this before, when one of the lords in her father's court attempted to woo her. Needless to say, Marinette was _not_ impressed by his chauvinistic attitude. Many times, the lady knight opened her mouth to ask if Marniette was alright, but occasionally the princess would offer a tight, but kind, smile and tug at a satin lavender ribbon around her wrist. It was the same wrist where the mysterious bruise lay.

Today Marinette opted for a simpler, pale lavender dress with light embroidery stitching on the front. The stitching depicted of small, pink butterflies that shown in the sunlight. Her hair was braided back like normal with another lavender satin ribbon tying it off. The sunlight caught her locks and turned them raven blue. It was an envied trait that the princess inherited from her mother. She still wore her lucky earrings and a simple white gold chain around her neck. She wore a brown leather belt around her waist that was decorated with subtle, less precious, gemstones. The lady knight was not fooled, though. She knew from prior experience that those gems were spelled by the king's personal mages for his daughter's protection.

"I don't get what you're trying to do," Alya finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked, turning confused eyes to her friend. "Do you think it's too much?"

"It's certainly simpler," her friend offered. "But this is... more your every day clothes."

New nerves flickered through Marinette. Her mask slipped and Alya was able to see the real person behind it. "Do you think it was a bad choice? I can go change... I was just thinking that maybe if I were dressed a little more casually, Prince Adrien would be more comfortable around me? But I don't want to be late-"

"-wait!" Alya held up a hand. "One thing at a time. Since when was Prince Adrien not comfortable around you?"

Marinette scowled and arched a brow.

"It's more like _you_ weren't comfortable around him. You did disappear during lunch yesterday," the lady knight folded her arms. "You had me worried yesterday. I looked everywhere for you! I don't know how you do it but you hide better than the castle servants."

Marinette fought not to blush. "I was in the sewing room for part of the day. I didn't want to be a further disruption..."

"You were not a disruption, Princess," Alya sighed. "I don't know where you get these assumptions from."

"Do you think I look bad?" Marinette asked, returning to the previous subject. "I can go change... do you think I should've worn the tiara?"

" _I_ personally think you look wonderful. I'm concerned about how the Prince would- oh Marinette, I'm sorry! No, no you look great! Don't mind me." Alya backtracked when Marinette's mask slipped almost completely off, revealing the scared, shy girl underneath. "Oh..." Alya's amber-brown eyes were fixed on something behind her. "I guess your instincts are spot on, Princess Marinette," she smiled. "Here he comes."

Instantly Marinette's back went straight, just like how all the lessons Madame Bustier had taught her. She turned, mask now fixed in place.

The prince fought not to blush when he finally arrived with Nino in tow and Nathaniel walking swiftly beside him. He had also chosen simpler attire, dressing today in a soft, white cotton tunic, dark breeches and polished black boots. His faithful silver rapier was fixed to his belt, just like yesterday, and the crown was also left behind. To Marinette, he looked as handsome as the day before. She blushed, looking down when she found his green eyes looking straight at her. _Why in all the world does he have to stare at me like that?!_ she wondered.

* * *

Prince Adrien's cheeks were flushed. He hated to admit it but he had overslept and was roused by an anxious Nino and an irked Nathaniel. The red headed attendant had told him that breakfast was going to be starting soon and that he was to join the royal family for their meal. Adrien had a hard time moving, but when he was reminded about _who_ was waiting for him, he was instantly out of bed and searching for clothes.

Now, they practically jogged through the castle to make it on time. Nino had prodded his friend for details on _why_ Prince Adrien was so exhausted. Even now, Adrien was rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. All questions were dodged and excused vaguely. _"I couldn't sleep so I went to check on Midnight..."_ The knight knew Adrien was lying, but kept it to himself.

"Begging your pardon, your highness," Nathaniel spoke up after a time. "But... don't you think you're dressed a bit... simply today?"

 _That_ almost made Adrien run back to his room to change clothes. "Do you think so? Does the princess always dress elegantly?"

Nathaniel thought about lying. He was not stupid. This was an excellent opportunity for the two kingdoms to join should the treaty talks go well between the parents. Prince Adrien had already lost _many_ points with Nathaniel's opinion. The prince spooked his princess yesterday to the point where she didn't even appear for dinner the night before. He had seen the shy embarrassment on her face when she left. Yesterday, Nathaniel followed Marinette as closely as he dared but lost her somehow. _That still doesn't make sense,_ the attendant thought. _How could she just disappear in an empty hall like that?_ Yet, his princess did and he was forced to return to the dining hall. Now Prince Adrien was looking at him with concerned green eyes. Nathaniel looked down at his neck out of practice so not to seem impudent. _Tell the truth,_ he told himself. _If you lie, the princess will find out..._ he didn't want to see her anymore upset than she was yesterday.

"Not always," Nathaniel finally spoke up. "I'm just making an observation, your highness."

Adrien's eyes shot to Nino. The knight shook his head, "We're going to be late if we turn back now. Let's go get food. If you need to change later, you can after you get food in your stomach." The trio rounded the corner and Nino couldn't help but gasp softly. His eyes had landed on Alya. She was out of standard uniform, but she still looked wonderful to the knight. She wore a light blue cotton tunic that was stitched with the same flying Pegasus insignia on her shoulders. She wore black breeches and boots, just like he did, but her saber was gone. Her dark brown hair was left loose and framed her face.

Prince Adrien and Nathaniel were also taking in Princess Marinette's appearance as they drew closer. True to Nathaniel's word, she was dressed simpler today. Prince Adrien couldn't help but smile a little. The dress was expertly tailored and fitted her figure perfectly. She seemed more at ease today too. Her shoulders were not as tight and she was smiling. However, her smile almost made him stop. It wasn't the same one she showed Chat last night. _She's still nervous,_ he thought. For a moment, he hesitated... wondering if he should bow to her.

"Princess Marinette," Nathaniel bowed first, hoping his hair would hide the blush on his cheeks. "My apologies for for my lateness."

At first, Adrien heard wrong. He almost thought the attendant had used a pun and said _a-paw-_ logize and couldn't stop the tightening in his face. _No, only Chat gets to say that!_ He caught himself, though, and also began to bow.

"You are right on time, Nathaniel," Marinette spoke suddenly, nodding to him. "I was early."

 _She's early even with the late night?_ Prince Adrien was impressed.

Marinette caught his expression and nearly beamed with pride. She patted herself on the back for putting that look on his face. "S-shall we?" she asked.

"Please, I'm _dying_ to know what's smelling good in there," Alya complained, allowing Marinette to take the lead. The men followed and again Nino and Adrien were nearly knocked over with the delicious smells in the room. There were people already going about their duties and taking their dishes to a large bin. Some waved while others nodding respectfully to the visiting royal. Even a few maids giggled when Adrien smiled and returned their greetings. He glanced around hungrily at what was being served today. Again there were assortments of meats, hams, cheeses, fruit and eggs... but there were dishes that he did not recognize either. Again there were pastries that seemed to have something _inside_ them. With the way people were reacting, they were quite good.

"What are those?" Nino asked when they were seated again at the smaller table. He pointed to fluffy, bread circles on a plate in the center of the table.

"Pancakes," Nathaniel answered. "Cook makes them to use up any leftover flower from the croissants and bread she baked this morning. If there's not enough left for later batches, pancakes get made for the morning. They're really good when dressed with butter and syrup."

 _Pancakes..? They are nothing like any cake I've seen before,_ Adrien thought with wonder. Once more, they waited for Marinette to serve herself before doing so themselves. The princess's movements were smoother today, less shy, until she reached for the butter. She hesitated, seeing it was directly in front of Adrien himself. She blushed and pointed to it. "W-would you..?" she stammered out.

The prince immediately obliged and passed it to her. Their fingers touched and a shock ran up Marinette's arm. Her blue eyes shot to Adrien's green ones. Both had different reactions; Marinette immediately became shy while Adrien silently willed her to talk to him. _Come on Princess, it's just me,_ he wanted to say. He bit his tongue though, keeping Chat's casual talk at bay. He's _Prince_ Adrien now, he can't be too informal with her yet. They're not friends... _ouch,_ he winced at his thoughts. _But... I would like to be friends._

Marinette finished dressing her plate and quickly took the first bite. From her hum of appreciation, the pancake was very good today. Adrien followed her lead and selected a smaller one for himself. When he finished dressing it just as Marinette had done, he bit into it and his eyes went wide. Sweetness coated his tongue with an aftertaste of butter. The fluff from the pancake gave it an airy feeling without being nonexistant. He wolfed it down hungrily. "This is _amazing!_ Do you think Cook would give us the recipe to take home?"

"If this is how you react with pancakes, maybe I should ask Cook for waffles tomorrow," Alya laughed. "And I'm sure she would, she loves sharing recipes."

Marinette felt secretly pleased with Adrien's enjoyment. He seemed much more at ease today than he did yesterday. _Perhaps Chat's right... maybe he was just as nervous as I was._

After two whole helpings for Marinette, and Adrien on his third, she finally spoke. "I-isthereany-ahem," she blushed and took a breath. "Is there anything y-you would like t-to do today... Prince Adrien?" All eyes flashed to the princess whom blushed harder with the sudden attention. Alya tried not to gape while Nino looked openly shocked. Prince Adrien slowly smiled at her and Nathaniel couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the prince.

 _She initiated the conversation today... the Princess initiated the coversation!_ Prince Adrien hurried to answer her."There is something I would love to see; on our way into the capital city, I heard some people talking about a garden dedicated to Queen Sabine. I was hoping to see it sometime during our stay."

Marinette blushed even more, the color being more apparent on her cheeks. "True Love's Garden?" she questioned.

"Is that it's name?" Adrien fought not to slip into Chat's persona although it was suddenly getting harder. He kept his back straight and did not lean on the table. He purposely acted dumb to the name, even though he had been there just last night. _Perhaps I will find a clue to Ladybug's whereabouts,_ he thought. _Or perhaps someone knows where she is. Perhaps she's there already?_

 _This would be a perfect opportunity,_ the pair unwittingly shared a thought.

 _I could check on things without being Ladybug,_ Marinette thought. _And I could tell him the story behind mother's garden..._ she blushed again. _But why would he want to go there? He doesn't seem like someone who would like gardens._

Nino was sharing similar thoughts with Marinette, watching his friend.

Alya and Nathaniel were both watching Marinette. One was pleased with the progress she had made while the other began to feel a niggle of jealousy. Nathaniel fought to keep his hands under the table, his appetite forgotten.

Finally Marinette answered his question with a nod. "Then we will-will," she looked away from his mesmerizing green eyes. _Stop staring at me!_ she cried in her mind. _I can't think when you do that!_

"Will..." Alya prompted for her friend, hoping to keep her on track. _Come on, girl, you're doing so good today._

"We will go after breakfast. I... I will change into appropriate riding clothes and meet you in the stables."

 _I can't take another second of this._ "I will go alert the stables now, Princess Marinette," Nathaniel jumped to his feet, sending his chair flying down the dais. Silence greeted him and he blushed nearly as red as his hair. People behind him chuckled and Marinette looked up, startled. He turned and hurriedly replaced the chair, disposed of his dishes and ran from the dining hall. He didn't want to hear Marinette giggle at his clumsiness. _Why do I do things like this in front of her?!_

* * *

Prince Adrien couldn't help but openly stare when Princess Marinette reappeared for their outing. Gone were the dresses he was use to seeing on her; it was replaced by a light blue silk tunic with delicate silver embroidery. She wore riding breeches and a light cape, also stitched with her kingdom's insignia, to keep the sun off her back. A light weight, silver sword on her belt. She also carried two leather bags on her shoulder. "Food for our day out," she told him, guessing his questioning face. "I-I don't know how long we, soIthoughtwe-Imean.." she began to stammer the longer he stared at her.

"Food?" Plagg's soft whisper reached Adrien's ear from inside his own cloak. Adrien's arm reflexively bumped him to keep him quiet. _You're going to blow our cover,_ he wanted to hiss at his kwami.

"That's very generous of you," Nino swooped in to save his frozen friend. "Do you think we'll be out long?"

Suddenly, Marinette blushed hard. _Did I assume too much? What if he think's I'm being too forward? Oh Marinette you really did it this time. Now he will think you're one of those clingy types that over plans for a simple outing. What were you thinking? Cook will be furious if you try to return the food!_

"I mean- I... Do you wantto... return ssoon? We don't-I mean.."

"Breathe Marinette," Tikki's voice could be heard just inside her hood. Her charge flinched out of reflex and then looked down. The break in eye contact broke whatever spell held Adrien in his place. _Return soon?_

"I think that it is a wonderful idea," Alya also spoke up, rescuing the gobsmacked prince. She couldn't help but giggle softly. She wondered what was going through his mind at this moment.

"I do too," Nathaniel took Alya's lead. He purposely stepped close to his charge as he walked around and took the food pack from her. "Thank you for thinking ahead."

That was all it took for Prince Adrien to snap out of his stupor. He shut his mouth, which had been hanging slightly ajar, and flushed. _She doesn't look_ that _different. I bet she still rides side sad- nope._ He watched with fresh amazement as Marinette swung herself up and into the saddle of a chestnut colored mare with a splashes of white on her face and long white stockings. The others took her lead; Alya leaped with grace onto her white stallion's back while Nino took his white and black spotted mare; Nathaniel mounted a gray stallion. _No, no time to worry about customs. The sooner we're moving, the sooner I can ask her about Ladybug... provided I can find my tongue._

Marinette fidgeted with her reigns, which made her mare, Mystique, grunt softly and flick her ears. She worried about having inadvertently made the prince uncomfortable. He certainly looked it, but she was unsure on how or why? She took a breath, preparing to ask those very questions when he made a running leap onto the tan stallion beside Mystique. Her jaw dropped when Thunder, the stallion, barely twitched. _That was amazing!_

Adrien felt pride in her obvious awe. Thanks to all of his training with Plagg as Chat Noir, his feline grace had followed him into this form as well. He often mounted this way back home to impress the squires, or any maids that happened to watch him. "Show off," was muttered but he was unsure on who had spoken.

"Right... let's go." Marinette turned expertly, taking the lead. Excitement began to build as people hurried out of her way. They called greetings and waved, all of which she gladly returned. Once she was out of the main gate, her nerves began to dissipate. _Prince Adrien and I are riding together... we're headed out into the city together! This is so exciting!_ Once exiting, Alya rode forward to take the lead while Nino took the rear. Once the group had spread into their respective places, Prince Adrien rode closer to Marinette, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry... about back in the stable. I just thought... when you said you were changing into riding clothes, I wasn't expecting..." he waved to her attire. "When the Ladies back at court change into riding gear, they have specific dresses for travel; ones they don't mind getting road dust on."

Marinette blushed, "It's hard to ride while in a dress."

"They also ride side saddle," he explained. _That_ got Marinette's attention.

"Oh... I could... I mean the horse mistress taught Alya and I how to ride side saddle. W-would it make you more comfortable-?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I guess I keep forgetting I'm not in Aromour... things are so different from home."

Marinette's light dimmed a bit. _I did overdo it._ "I can change saddle if you like."

"I doubt it's anymore comfortable in breeches," Adrien tried to lighten her mood. _Think, Agreste... tell a joke! Yeah! Everyone loves jokes... cat's whiskers, I can't think of any!_

The pair drifted into an awkward silence while Marinette also floundered for another conversation starter. Suddenly, some children ran in front of Alya's stallion, cheering and jeering at each other while a girl in a roughly cut red and black spotted cape chased them with a stick. "I will getcha, ya nasty demon! Chat follow my lead!" A boy with black soot over his face, like a mask, jumped in front of the fleeing boys.

"I've gots 'em Ladybug!"

"That's my faithful familiar," the girl cheered when they 'captured' the demons. Marinette blinked in half amusement, half confusion.

"Sana!" a woman shouted from a second story window. "What 'ave I told ya 'bout running in front of people's horses? Ya're gonna to get yer head bashed if ya not care- and will you look?! It's Princess Marinette and Lady Alya! Shoo, get out of the way!" The woman flapped her hands.

Another woman, a teenager by the look of her, hurried to herd the children out of the way. But Marinette stopped, smiling down at the girl playing Ladybug. "Hello there, are you playing a game? It looks like fun!"

"It is, Princess," the girl responded, lisping softly over the 's'. "It's our favorite; and now Ladybug's got Chat with her!"

"Chat?" Marinette asked carefully, listening to her intently.

Prince Adrien had also been listening, though he was confused on _why_ the girl had called him Ladybug's familiar... he wasn't her familiar; not that he minded the sound of it. _He's new,_ he reasoned. _Chat Noir is new to this kingdom and has yet to make a name for himself. It's really not fair to think that he would instantly be tied to Ladybug, right? But a familiar..?_

The child went on to explain a rather exaggerated story about what she had heard in the square from other children that morning. A mysterious hero in black had helped Ladybug capture and vanquish another demon. Some of the people who had been close enough to the action heard her address him as 'Chat.' The name was apt with the ears sewn into his costume and the belt tail that had been seen whipping behind him as he ran. "He's fast, almost faster than Ladybug," the black masked child spoke up. "Tha's why I play Chat! I'm faster than any of the kids here," he bragged.

"Is he really?" Marinette giggled.

"The fastest-est ever!" a third child ran up to join in the storytelling. This one was a girl too, probably older than the one playing Ladybug. "Now Ladybug won' be lonely!"

Both Adrien and Marinette sharpened on this bit of news; both for separate reasons.

 _I'm not lonely!_

 _She's lonely?_

"Begging your pardon, your highness," Alya had turned to them. "We're already attracting attention. If you wan't to make it to the garden without too much traffic, we best go now." Her eyes softened when the children whined in dismay. "I will come back to listen to your story again," the lady knight promised. "So that I can write it all down!"

Adrien stiffened and his eyes flashed to Alya. Even though he had just been told yesterday that she kept careful record of Ladybug's adventures, he didn't think that Chat Noir would be included in this. He wanted to strut like the proud cat he was, honored by her consideration. His eyes caught Marinette's dismayed expression. However, she nodded and bid those around her farewell. Again he was caught by the warmth in her attention to each person as they rode by. Alya had set them on a swift trot, calling warnings to any crossing traffic. People darted out of the way in time and offered waves and cheers as they rode past. He hoped that he could bring some of this warmth back with him when he returned to Aromour.

A new image came to mind... of Adrien returning with Ladybug on his arm. His heart thumped hard in his chest. _Would she even consider coming back with me?_

* * *

 ** _Whew... wow this one was hard to write. *fans self* I wanted to put SO MUCH DETAIL in here but I couldn't without dragging the story to almost a screeching halt._**

 ** _Well, screeching halt isn't accurate; a sluggish crawl..? Yes, I think that's more apt._**

 ** _Anyway, many of the details I've BEEN writing into this chapter have had to be cut and pasted into a separate document for later use. Because... yeah..._**

 ** _So... Nathaniel huh? Seems the castle lad has alittle crush on his princess, hmm? *winks* And we get a look at some of the people's first impressions of Chat Noir too! WEE! *throws hands up in the air*_**

 ** _What do you think? I'M SO PROUD OF MARINETTE IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

 ** _I'm dying for some input and HOLY LORDS AND LADIES am I honored by all of the recent reviews, both FF memebers and guests alike. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your input. I'm thrilled I've made so many favorites lists with this story. I honestly didn't know how this was going to take off when I wrote chapter 1._**

 ** _Speaking of chapters... OFF TO THE NEXT ONE!_**

 ** _I've heard some of you ask WHAT the treaty talks are about... we're getting there, but remember this is about Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is them and the things that revolve around them as their relationship grows in this lifetime/fanfiction._**

 ** _I haven't forgotten about King Tom, Queen Sabine or King Gabriel or the treaty talks. Everything will come into play but I can't rush the characters into telling me all. As they tell, I will put them to keyboard; Cat's honor *holds up left hand, right on heart*_**

 ** _From Pen to Page,_**

 ** _-Kestra EchoWolf_**

 ** _I seriously need to work on this catch phrase thing..._**


	7. Ladybugs in True Love's Garden

**Chapter 7: Ladybugs in True Love's Garden**

True Love's Garden was much bigger than Adrien had thought. Although, if he were fair with himself, he _did_ only see it last night... in the dark. He gazed around in admiration as gardeners either ripped up weeds around colorful flowerbeds or tended to the trees. One gardener, a mage gifted with growing magic from what he could see, was coaxing a new bush of roses into bloom at the foot of Queen Sabine's marble statue. Gone were the noxious, oddly shaped and colored flowers that Dream King had conjured. The trees were right again and the earth seemed mostly undisturbed. There were still a few gouges where the monster with the scythe claws had almost succeeded in capturing Ladybug. The memory flashed in his eyes, almost as if it were happening again. He had just gotten to the gate when the guards had fled, screaming of a demonic monster attacking Ladybug. He reacted without thinking, drawing his weapon and slicing his lady's bounds. He turned, sheltering her in his arms when the beast ran past.

"Prince Adrien?" Marinette reached out and flicked her fingers just in his line of sight. He blinked, coming out of the dream and turned to look at her.

 _Perhaps there's still some pollen from Dream King's magic,_ Marinette thought. Her blue eyes searched for any sign of enchantment on the Prince. After being a year in Ladybug's boots, she learned quickly what to look for when some of Hawkmoth's work was still lingering; most of the time it didn't... but there were the rare occasions.

"I'm fine m- Princess Marinette," Adrien caught himself, startled. _I almost called her my Lady! No, I will only save that address for Ladybug._ Marinette heard the tiny hiccup in his reply but ignored it. He seemed well enough, but she would watch him. "This is quite a bit of land for a garden," he suddenly broke the tense, awkward silence. He kicked his horse softly to ride forward.

"It's one of the older areas of the kingdom... F-father liked to come out here when he was younger. It's where my father first met my mother," Marinette explained and blushed. "And wh-where he proposed to her; hence the name. The people were so happy that the farmer who use to own this land requested it to be fenced into a garden for the future queen."

 _"This whole garden_ is dedicated to that?"Adrien gaped, casting his eyes around. The whole garden was at least two square acres of land. At the far end, he could see a wooden fence where horses grazed by a pond. The pond itself extended around the fence and into the farmland that the princess spoke of. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did the people make this garden for that one occasion?"

Marinette blushed, fiddling with the reigns again. "M-mother was a commoner that father fell in love with. Grandfather wasn't happy with the match because h-he wanted father to marry someone of noble birth. Father said that there was no one nobler than my mother. It was her or no queen shall ever sit on the Carroway throne while he was king. Ever. He loved her. The people were so moved that they preserved this place for that memory." She turned to look at other land marked areas that depicted stories of others falling in love in this very garden. _I suppose that's why Dream King attacked here... his greatest desire was to have the woman he loved accept his feelings in this place._

"That is amazing," Adrien breathed, new awe in his voice. He never would've guessed that Queen Sabine had once been someone that he rode past today. She was so refined, poised and polished. He wondered if it were such a change from common life to life in a castle with servants. After a moment, he realized that it _was_ a huge change. He did so regularly when he changed from Prince Adrien to Chat Noir.

"Yes," Marinette nodded. The more she talked, the more her stutter and stammer seemed to go away. The careful mask she crafted to remain calm to the prince seemed to be slowly melting away. It was like she _could really_ talk to him... like she did with Alya. "Why did you want to come out here?"

Adrien didn't answer right away. He glanced back and saw Nino and Alya staying behind. Nathaniel looked torn between going and staying, but a swift word from Alya had him remaining back. Adrien was thankful for the moment of privacy. It was rare, even back home. Finally, he stopped underneath the shade of a mighty oak tree. They were in sight of the knights, but there was no threat of being overheard. "I er..." Adrien blushed, fumbling for an excuse. He cursed himself for not having thought _that_ far ahead. "I heard of this place... on my way into the city," he repeated his statement from earlier. "Though, I admit I did just want to get out of the castle." Marinette brightened, understanding. Her gentle smile made Adrien's heart thump softly. The feature was infectious and he smiled too. _She's openly talking with me; p_ _erhaps now is a good opportunity... away from prying ears._ "I do want to ask you something."

"Anything!" the word tore past Marinette's lips and she blushed, covering them. "I-I mean... of course, ask away."

Adrien couldn't help but smile, _how_ _cute._ "I was wondering... about Ladybug." And just like that, Marinette's heart fell from her chest. Her smile remained, but it no longer reached her eyes. However, the Aromour prince was looking away now. "We received word in Aromour that she appeared last year. Do... do you know anything about her?"

"Ladybug?" Marinette's voice came at a half whisper. _Of course, he was so interested in Alya's stories..._ "What would you like to know?"

"Does she mostly live here in the capital?" was the first question out of Adrien's mouth. It was strange for Marinette to hear, but she answered with a half confirmation.

"We've had the most trouble here from the akumas, so I would assume so."

"And she patrols regularly?"

"From what I hear."

"I.. is she kind?"

Marinette nodded once, "I've only met her one time, last year, and she was nice to me."

"You did?" Adrien's eyes flashed to her. "What was she like?"

"Brave, much braver than I can ever be," the Princess of Carroway looked off into the distance, hoping that looking at something else would help her _not_ cry. Still, she continued on her story. "Father and Mother were going on rounds throughout Carroway and I wanted to go with them. I hate being cooped up in the castle. Madame Bustier, my tutor, makes me go through all sorts of boring lessons when my parents are away. It was spring time and Oak Hollow was making preparations for planting. The harvest the previous year was bad and the winter particularly harsh... and then this... thing appeared out of nowhere. It scared Mystique into bolting. That's how Ladybug found me. We were halfway through Oak Hollow before she managed to catch, halt and calm my horse." Marinette reached down and stroked her faithful mount's neck. She stuck to half truths when Ladybug came into play. It was true that Mystique had bolted, but Marinette had kicked her into fleeing. When they were a safe enough distance away, she transformed with Tikki for her very first battle with an akuma. She remembered the terror she felt when facing down the maddened farm lady. She almost had run away that day; but seeing her people either injured or fleeing or scared... it made Ladybug snap. The fear went away. She _couldn't_ run scared. Who would protect her people if _Ladybug_ couldn't?

"Ladybug had me hide away while she went to fight the monster. When all was done, she came back for me. I offered her a reward, but she declined." _Okay, that's a lie, but I can't tell him that._

Adrien had listened intently and finally breathed a sigh of relief. Here was probably one of the few people who ever met Ladybug face to face. "Do you... do you have a way of contacting her? If the kingdom was ever in trouble I mean."

Marinette tried not to hate the hopeful look that entered his beautiful green eyes. It was strange to talk about her alter ego to someone who was clearly interested in her. After a moment of steadying her nerves, she shook her head. "Ladybug never seems to need a signal to know when trouble is happening. I don't know how she does it, but when an akuma does attack she's not far away. We're lucky to have her aid." She looked away, hating how her voice went flat just now. It was hard for her to hide her emotions. This was not a subject she wanted to continue. Adrien heard it and realized that he must be making his hostess uncomfortable, but he was unsure on how or why. Wasn't Ladybug her people's hero? She should be proud to have such a brave and loyal subject. Still, he scrambled for a way to change the subject.

"Ladybugs back home are considered lucky," he told her. "If one lands on you, luck is sure to come your way"

 _I don't feel very lucky right now,_ Marinette kept the bitter comment from leaving her teeth. As if to add insult to injury, a red and black speckled ladybug landed on the ribbon around her wrist. She blinked, lifting her hand up to inspect the creature closer. Adrien also saw it and took special notice of the bow. The ladybug settled onto the knot and seemed sunbathe. The prince noticed her staring intently at the insect.

"We also have another saying about ladybugs; If a ladybug lands on you and you blow on it, it will fly to your true love." Marinette blushed, eyes flicking to him for a second. It was so fast that Adrien thought he had imagined it at first. He offered a grin, "Go on Princess, perhaps your true love is somewhere in this garden." Marinette's heartbeat picked up rhythm as she stared nervously at the ladybug on her wrist. It turned this way and that... but before she could come to a decision, it took to the air and buzzed all around her before landing on her lips. Marinette didn't dare to breathe for a moment. Her lips parted slightly and breathed softly out to try and steady her nerves. She reached up to try and move the ladybug away, but the breeze from her breath made it take off and fly away.

Adrien couldn't believe what he had seen. Then he grinned at her, "Whomever your true love is, Princess Marinette, it seems that the ladybug took a kiss with it to give to him."

A blush rose into Marinette's face and she squeaked in shock. Her hand flew to her lip, unable to meet his emerald gaze. "W-we should get back," she squeaked. "Alya willbewonder- wondering-" _why won't my heart stop beating so hard?!_ she wanted to shout at herself. Without completing her sentence, she swiftly kicked Mystique into action. The mare whinnied in protest and broke into a trot. Prince Adrien watched her, dumbfounded, _what did I say?_

* * *

Tikki never needed to prod her charge to go on patrol before, so to see Marinette sitting stiffly in her room was an unusual sight. The kwami had sat there patiently, watching Marinette sift through her thoughts as she sketched a new jacket for Prince Adrien. She did this often when she had a lot on her mind to process. However, now Chat Noir had appeared, Tikki knew that it was best if the two partners would get acquainted. The sun had already set and the princess had returned from supper with the court. Now, in the privacy of her own rooms, she was not smiling.

"Marinette..?" Tikki floated over to her and put a hand on her cheek. It was then she felt the dampness there... Marinette had been crying in private. The miraculous guardian forgot all plans for patrol and meetings. Her friend was _hurting_ and she knew why. "What's the matter?" Tikki knew from experience that if she could get her charge to admit her pain or voice the problem, it would make her open up more and begin to heal from whatever ache she held. Marinette's pencil stopped sketching detail around Prince Adrien's smiling lips. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them.

"I've never felt more confused," she admitted to her friend. "How can one be jealous of themselves? I can't believe I'm jealous of Ladybug but I am. You were there when he questioned about Ladybug's traits and what I _could_ tell him. I wouldn't be shocked if he went out looking for her."

"Why does that bother you? She is you."

"She's the me that is strong and unafraid of danger," Marinette argued. "It's clear Prince Adrien likes girls like Ladybug. When I wear the mask, it's like I'm free... I'm free from royal restrictions and rules, the need to bow and curtsy just because good manners dictate it. Ladybug answers to no one except to a threat when it comes. She's able to speak her mind without offending somebody and to go where she likes... how can I compete with that when I can't be two people at once!" New tears entered her eyes and brimmed at her dark lashes, but they did not fall. "He likes Ladybug... not me. And it's not like I can tell him we're the same person! He would call me crazy and a dreamer! I can't take that... father would surly lock me away so that I would never fight another akuma again. I can't do that. Despite all of this mess, I _love_ being Ladybug."

"Princess Marinette." There was a tone in Tikki's voice that made the princess focus on the kwami; rarely did Tikki ever call her by her titled name. "I understand. But please believe me when I say that it's possible to balance both lives as Ladybug and Princess Marinette. Many Ladybugs before you did it, I know you can too. I'm glad you're keeping your secret. I know it's hard, but the wearer of the miraculous must remain secret so Hawkmoth cannot get to it. I'm sorry, but it's for your own protection ultimately. But no matter what, you are an amazing person as both Princess Marinette and Ladybug. And if this prince can't see how amazing you are on this side of the mask, then pox rot him!"

"Tikki!" the princess gasped. This was a rare night... she had never heard Tikki swear before.

"I'm sorry," the kwami quieted, her reddish color glowing. Marinette imagined that was how kwami's showed that they were embarrassed. "But it's true; you are amazing Marinette. Give it time, it's only been two days."

After a few minutes, Marinette finally smiled and wiped her eyes dry. This time, the weary smile reached the bluebell orbs. "You're right, thanks Tikki. I've only known him two days. I barely know him at all, don't I? I still have a chance."

"That's my girl," Tikki flew up and nuzzled her cheek in a kwami form of affection. "Shall we go out on patrol?"

"Oh! I completely... oh Tikki I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. Who knows? Maybe it will be a quiet enough night for you to meet and actually _talk_ with Chat Noir. You are his partner after all."

The mention of the black cat hero made Marinette lose her breath for a second. Memories of her brief encounter with the charismatic cat in both forms left her feeling even more confused about her feelings. "Well, no time like the present. Tikki, spots on!"

The kwami let out a giggle as she merged into the miraculous earrings. Marinette's clothes morphed and changed as her red and black spotted cape draped over her shoulders and down to her elbows. A red tunic with spots appeared on her torso and black breeches took the place of the dress she wore to supper. Her bandalore appeared on her hip and leather gloves and boots appeared on her hands and feet. Finally, she drew on her mask in shimmering pink light. With a flick of her hand, the ribbon that secured her braid also turned red with black ladybug spots.

When Ladybug turned, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked so different from Marinette now. Her back was straight with her legs at shoulder-width apart. The mask covered any sign of tears and the red made her blue eyes pop like gemstones. _This_ person Marinette liked just as much as the princess she saw in the daylight. She could see why the prince would like her. There was easy confidence in her posture that she wished she could have in _both_ forms. She just wished... that the prince liked _both_ sides of her. But how could he when one had to remain secret?

Ladybug shook her head and hurried to the secret entrance behind her bookcase. She had found it by accident when seeking out a way out the castle without being seen. When she did, she was sure servants had used it to enter her rooms in the past, like the unmarked doorway on the other side of her bedroom. However, these passages were completely unmarked. It took Ladybug weeks to map out these new passages and mark them properly so she wouldn't get lost. These passages lead into catacombs beneath the capital city. She could appear at any part at any time and disappear just as quickly. Today, she headed for the eastern side of the kingdom once more. The path twisted and turned, but she did not falter her course.

When she found an entrance that she wanted to use, Ladybug put her ear to the wall and listened; nothing stirred. She exited from the catacombs and into open night air. She stood in an alley that faced one of the city's night market places. She found a ledge for her bandalore, threw it and then swung to get onto the rooftops. No one had noticed her appearance, but that was fine by her. She began taking running leaps from rooftop to rooftop, loving the speed as it whipped past her face. Her mind turned to the task at hand... finding Chat Noir.

Ladybug closed her eyes and allowed her physical senses to fall away. Tikki had taught her that seeking out magic, specifically that of a person like Hawkmoth, was like feeling for threads in the air. Granted she had never found Hawkmoth, but Ladybug's eyes had been opened to all sorts of threads int he air. Now, she could feel them as if they were brushing her skin. She pictured Chat Noir in her mind and furrowed her brow. The more she tried to get a clearer picture of him, the fuzzier he got.

 _"It's the magic of the Miraculous,"_ Tikki's voice echoed softly in her mind. _"It's protecting his identity just like how it will protect yours. Don't focus so much on his appearance."_

 _"But I've only met him once; how else am I supposed to find him?"_

 _"Remember how he makes you feel."_

 _How he makes me feel,_ Ladybug echoed to herself and allowed the image of Chat to slip away. She remembered his warmth when he rescued her and the strange combination of wanting to laugh and groan at his puns. She remembered his advice... _there_. Her eyes opened when she locked on his thread. She closed her senses around it and jumped into the air to follow it.

* * *

Chat Noir watched warily from the shadows as people came and went. He had been following the guard, Hayden he learned, around all evening. Chat wanted to ensure that Hayden did not fall victim to another akuma. So to see him in Erica's presence sent him on high alert. However, he watched with surprise as Erica confessed that her heart had always belonged to Hayden. Apparently, Erica had one particularly powerful suitor after her hand and that was what sent Hayden over the edge. He had been watching as Hayden also confessed his feelings in True Love's Garden, before Queen Sabine's statue.

It seemed so easy, even when things between the pair sounded so dismal. When the pair departed, he appeared from his hiding place and approached Queen Sabine's statue. The roses that the mage had coaxed into bloom earlier that day filled his nose with a wonderful aroma. He smiled, wondering if Ladybug loved flowers. _Ladybug... what will I say when I do see her? How can I find her-_ His eyes flashed when the shadows on a rose petal shifted. A ladybug had landed there. He gasped, bending down immediately. His tail swished back and forth in wonder as the heavily speckled ladybug danced about on the flower. Chat reached and delicately cut the stem on the rose with a razor sharp claw. The ladybug flew and then circled around him before landing delicately on the back of his hand.

 _"If a ladybug lands on you and you blow on it, it will fly to your true love,"_ his words echoed back from earlier that day. Could it be true? He had told that to Princess Marinette in hopes of cheering her up... but... what if?

His ears went up when he felt a surge of energy in the air. _"Ladybug must be close by,"_ Plagg's voice told him. Chat Noir couldn't help but feel a smile stretch over his lips in excitement of seeing her again. Ladybug had been so brave in the face of danger last night. His heart kicked up in pace when the breeze floated down behind him. There was a new scent was on it... it smelled... like what? Chat couldn't quite tell, he had never smelled it before but it was wonderful. He released a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. It stirred the ladybug into flight.

"Chat Noir?"

 _Ladybug!_ He whipped around, forgetting the ladybug and its superstitions, and instantly found her. Night was falling fast and it was clear that she was having some difficulty seeing him in the dark. He instinctively started to move out of the shadows when she went in another direction. The few beams of moonlight caught her raven hair and nearly turned them blue. Another breeze picked up and he breathed it in, smelling the same intoxicating scent from before. This time, he had a name for it. It was his Lady. The scent he was smelling was all Ladybug. He inhaled a lungful, ensuring that it would be committed to memory now.

"Chat? Are you here? I can sense you're close."

He raced up silently and offered the rose from behind, "I'm right here my Lady."

Ladybug gasped in surprise and gripped his wrist and stepped back. She flipped him over her shoulder in a practiced move and gaped when Chat Noir fell on his back in front of her. His eyes blinked in shock back up at her, rose still offered delicately between his claws. He struggled to catch the breath that was knocked out of him while laughing at the same time, "Well, I'm head over heels to see you too."

"Chat! You really shouldn't sneak up on me," Ladybug warned exasperatedly. She took his free hand and helped him up onto his feet.

"Duly noted," he bent to press a kiss to her hand. Ladybug jolted and swiftly pulled her hand away, tucking it behind her. Chat could see a faint blush creeping out from behind her mask.

"I am sorry for flipping you..."

"It's not an experience I will forget, don't worry." He presented the rose again and smiled brightly at her. "A rose for the most beautiful lady in all the world?" This time, Ladybug did blush and she gazed at the rose. Then her jaw dropped as if surprised. "What? Do you not like roses?" She didn't answer. "My lady? Are you alright? What is it?" he pulled the flower back and his eyes widened in shock. There were now _two_ ladybugs settled in the rose. One he recognized immediately from all the black spots on its shell. His superstitions came back to mind. _I just tried giving this rose to Ladybug! Does that mean... is it possible?_ The two ladybugs rose into flight at the exact same time. They circled each other three times and then flew in opposite directions. The heavily speckled ladybug landed on Ladybug's cheek while the other landed on Chat Noir's lips.

Neither stirred.

 _What... what does this mean?!_ Ladybug's luminescent eyes met Chat Noir's. Chat was staring intently back at Ladybug.

"I... I heard that ladybugs are lucky if they land on you," she finally spoke up. The ladybug on her cheek flew off and away into the night. Chat's nodded once, unable to stop his heart from thundering in his chest.

 _If a ladybug lands on you and you blow on it, it will fly to your true love,_ his thoughts echoed again. The ladybug on his lip also flew away, but his attention was souley on Ladybug. Now all of his daydreams did not seem like dreams anymore... he was now certain that this woman was his true love. The rose in his claws no longer seemed suitable a gift, yet he could not bare to let it go. Instead, he swiftly stowed it in his pocket. He would keep it to remember this night. "Chat? Are you alright?"

Chat Noir grinned at her, "I've never been better, Ladybug."

Ladybug took a breath to calm herself. She slowly took the flower while her mind whirled in circles. What had she come here for again? Not some ladybug prophecy, that's for sure! That was just a superstition, right? Perhaps it was magic's way of showing that their partnership would be lucky... right? What was she here for again? Right! Meeting Chat Noir and making proper introductions. _Focus Marinette! He's your partner, nothing more! And besides, what of Prince Adrien?!_ The internal scolding was enough to bring a cold wave of reality to Ladybug. Her mind sharpened and she met his eyes with steady determination. "The battle didn't leave much room for talk; I'm Ladybug-but you already knew it."

Chat Noir's grin stretched and he bowed. "The pleasure is mine, Ladybug, I am Chat Noir; but you already knew that," he winked at her.

"Right... follow me, we have a lot of ground to cover. I will show you the bets routes to patrol and where to keep watch for akumas." With that, she turned and threw her bandalore into a familiar massive oak tree. It wrapped easily and she leaped into the folliage. Chat followed as she went from tree to tree... then into the city. There was only one thing he could focus on, _I will follow you to the ends of the earth, my Lady. This I swear to you on my life._

* * *

 **This was a challenging chapter to write but I'm so pleased with it's outcome!**

 **I wanted to also take this moment to give a special thank you to ALL whom have reviewed this story. Without your support, I would've dropped this into a One-shot bucket and left it to remain where it was from Chapter 1.**

 **Ladybugs! LADYBUGS EVERYWHERE! It is spring time and almost a full year since Ladybug's first arrival. Naturally it's springtime so there are pleanty about in all the gardens.**

 **It seems Chat is smitten isn't he *winks* A smitten kitten *giggles***

 **On with the story!**

 **-Kestra**

 **Seriously... I need to work on a catch phrase signature. I wonder if Chat has any pointers...**


	8. The Night Market

**Yes I know it's been over a week since the last update, shush.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Night Market**

 _This is my chance,_ Chat thought as he followed closely behind Ladybug. _This is my chance to find out all about her... but..._ his stomach fluttered with nerves. The previous night, even though the encounter had been brief, Ladybug told him it was best she didn't know who she was. _Why is that..?_ The question plagued him. When he prepared to ask, she would suddenly change direction for one reason or another. He watched with silent awe as she seemed to _fly_ over parapets on balconies, swing around chimneys and dance around other such obstacles. "You're not paying attention, Chat," she called back. Her blue eyes flickered in his direction.

 _Paying attention? Oh!_ He felt his face heat in the dark and he began to take notice of his surroundings. He was amazed that people were still active in some parts of the city. Of course, some were active for obvious reasons like gambling or going about for entertainments of all kinds. Some people gathered around a master mime that seemed to have some illusion magic. He would weave images for his audience to where even a few women would gasp at 'feeling' something... flowers being the most common illusion. There were guards out and about, though they wore darker clothes like his. _Night guards,_ he recognized. _Like back home..._

Strangely, the sight of night life gave Chat Noir a feeling of peace he hadn't realized he lacked. He wasn't necessarily homesick, but there was a sense of familiarity. Ladybug caught it in his face and relaxed too. "I take it you do a lot of night patrols."

His surprise was clear on his face when he found Ladybug had come to a stop one rooftop away. He grinned, walking a clothing line with easy feline grace to join her. "I do, back home."

"Ah... so you are from far away?" He didn't like the look of hesitation on Ladybug's face.

"Not _far_ away," he told her.

"But outside of Carroway?"

He thought about lying. Now that he found Ladybug, he didn't want to let go of her. _No, never lie to your lady. Even father never lied to mother._ "Yes, I am."

Ladybug smiled, "Ah, that makes sense then."

"What about you? I've seen you patrol during the day once."

Ladybug blinked in surprise then shrugged her shoulders, "I do at random. It keeps people from knowing too much about me." _It also depends on what I'm doing during the day,_ she added silently. _But he doesn't need to know all that._

"I know you're from this kingdom, at least it makes logical sense anyway. Do you live here in the capital?"

Ladybug swallowed a tired sigh. It would figure that he would bring up that question. _Again._ The familiar excuse bubbled to her lips but she held it back. It sounded too... formal; too royal. She felt Tikki's presence in her mind, giving her strength to answer carefully. "Yes, I do live here." She was taken aback by Chat's pearly white smile at her answer. She watched with fascination when his tail flicked back and forth in joy. He opened his mouth again but she held up a hand, "Be careful with your questions, Chaton... you never know who is listening."

His grin slipped. _Hawkmoth... does he have spies? Is that in his nature? Has he done it before? Wait, did she just call me..._ "Did you just call me 'kitten'?"

Ladybug blinked and then giggled nervously. "I'm sorry, you're just so curious. You were just like a kitten just now. I won't call-"

"No!" Chat beamed at her. "I-I mean, I don't mind it. Actually it's kind of funny; earlier today I heard some people say that _I_ was your _fur_ -miliar."

Ladybug's blush was thankfully hidden by her mask this time. "That is going to need correcting..."

"Why?"

"You are not my familiar, Chat. You're not an animal, nor are you a spirit from what I can tell." She poked his shoulder as if to test that theory. "You are supposed to be my partner."

"Aren't familiars partners to mages?"

"Well sure, but I'm not a mage." Chat's ears perked and Ladybug wanted to bite her tongue. She just gave him another clue without realizing it. "That was sneaky."

"Unintentionally, I assure you," he grinned. "Besides, it's not like it cuts down on the _paw_ -pulation count here."

Ladybug looked like she took little comfort in that fact. She turned her attention to the market place below. In the square, people were gathering together with instruments. Her mind wandered back to Prince Adrien and the day they had. She wondered if he would enjoy the markets like she did... did he enjoy street festivals and music? She could easily picture him among the throngs of people, day or night.

Chat was watching her every move and flicked his eyes to the square. "Do you see people you know?"

"No, I'm sorry my mind got away from me. Let's keep going- where are you going?!"

"To check this place out," Chat looked up from his new place on a window sill. "I want a closer look. This is obviously important to you." Without another word, he disappeared into the shadows and out of her sight. Ladybug groaned softly and jumped to the ground.

"I've heard curiosity kills cats," she muttered to herself.

"Satisfaction brings them back," Chat's voice was so close to hear ear that she had to struggle not to yelp. He elbow, however, did shoot out and catch him in the gut. Even though he was very fit and muscled, she hit the one pressure point near his lungs that made some of the air rush out again. "Right... no sneaking up on Ladybug... got it. Sorry." He purred softly in amusement and looked out over her head. In the back of his mind, he was glad to know that he _was_ taller than her. It was hard to ignore the instinct to tuck her into his body and under his chin. However, with how riggedly she was holing herself, he knew that would be an unwise idea.

He blinked, nose twitching when a new scent caught his nose. This one he recognized easily. It was the smell of freshly baked croissants. His mouth watered and he swiftly slipped around her and into the shadows at the edge of the market. "Chat!" he heard Ladybug hiss after him, but he was on a mission. The black cat hero couldn't deny he had a sweet tooth. It was a rare indulgence back home when so much of his daily life was controlled by those around him.

He easily found the stall where they were being sold, tucked into an alley way pocket. However, despite it being somewhat out of the way, the vendor had an astounding amount of traffic. Chat licked his lips and started forward, only to have his tail grabbed. He whipped around with a hiss and found Ladybug holding him back with a stern expression. However, the sound distracted the vendor enough to make her turn around. "A-ah... _aaah! A demon!"_

Chat's ears flattened immediately at the woman's screech and stumbled back into Ladybug to hide in the shadows. Ladybug immediately stepped up to the woman when people began to flee from all around. It was nice to see that they fled at the sound of danger, but Ladybug's immediate concern was for her new partner.

"Wait! Wait-stop!" she held up her hands when the vendor woman had picked up a rolling pin. However, the woman's eyes were fixed on Chat Noir and brought down her heavy weapon. Chat's instinct to protect Ladybug overruled his own fear and he caught the rolling pin in his claws. His green eyes narrowed and he hissed a warning at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Chat!" Ladybug looked behind her.

"L-Ladybug?" the vendor's voice trembled. "I-is he yo-your..." she pointed a shaking finger at the black hero.

"What's going on here?! Where is the demon? Get back before you break something! Baker Rose what is the meaning of this?!" Ladybug's blue eyes narrowed to icy chips when she spotted the night guard approaching. She was specifically eyeing one particular thorn in her side that was leading the charge.

"Chat Noir," Ladybug's voice made the black hero look down instantly. "Let go of the rolling pin."

"What if she tries to strike you again? Or me?!"

"She won't... will you, Madame?"

"But he's a demon!"

"He's _not_ a demon," Ladybug stressed with a growl in her voice.

"If he's not a demon, then what's with the black get up?" the guard asked, leaning over. "I always knew you would bring trouble to my city, Ladybug. Now look what you've done?! I warned you that if you started a panic-"

"Shut up Leon," Ladybug snapped. "Yes I remember your warning quite well, thank you and it is nice to know that people know to _run_ when there is a threat they cannot handle. And for the last time, they're called akumas you dolt!"

"Watch it, lady, or else I will have you arrested."

Chat hissed, immediately hating this man. He would normally get along quite well with guards. They were like knights, only without being nobles. This one though... he didn't like the look in his hazel eyes. He had a slight upturn in the smirk that told him that he wasn't truly vexed with Ladybug; quite the opposite. He almost seemed... happy.

"No, Guardsman Blackthorn, i-it was me! I started the panic," Baker Rose was quick to defend Ladybug and swiftly stepped between them. "Th-the- d- I mean..." her eyes flickered to Chat Noir and flinched when she saw his glowing green eyes from the dark. Ladybug sighed softly and took his hand, leading him into the torch light that lit the marketplace.

"Introductions are in order, though I wish it was timed better," Ladybug announced. "Night Watch Commander Leon Blackthorn, this is my partner, Chat Noir. Say hello Chat."

"Hello Chat," the black hero answered cheekily and _oof_ _ed_ softly when Ladybug elbowed him in the stomach. Her glare told him, _this is not the time for jokes._ He sobered immediately. Part of him really didn't want anything to do with this man, but he didn't want his lady vexed with him either. So he squared his shoulders and finally leveled his eyes at Leon. "Hello Guardsman."

"Partner?!" the guard, Leon, sputtered. His hazel eyes took in Chat's appearance and his smirk turned into a sneer. Chat answered with a near silent hiss of his own and wrapped an arm around Ladybug. "You were offered a guard partner over a year ago! Hell we even offered you a _mage_ partner... who is this-"

"Don't you say one word against Chat, Leon Blackthorn," Ladybug warned. "Chat and I have been partners for far longer than anyone else. I've been waiting for his arrival for some time. _That_ is why I never took a partner." This soothed some of Chat's fur. He felt pride that his lady had waited for _him._ Though, truthfully he wished she never needed to. _I'm here now, that's what matters right? And she's_ my _partner. Mine,_ his eyes held Leon's while he tried to project this to him. Leon openly glared back.

"I should've guessed it would've taken another mage in costume to meet your standards," Leon muttered. "What kind of name is 'Chat Noir' anyway?"

"Suits me, doesn't it?" Chat retorted. He nearly had it with this guard. _I could use a new scratching post,_ he thought, flexing his claws.

"Yes it does, Chat, thank you. And it's the name of _my_ partner," Ladybug stressed. "You might've heard about the incident over in True Love's Garden last night? _He_ is the one who helped me defeat the akuma. Without his help, I probably wouldn't be here today."

"You helped save my Hayden?" a woman peeked out from an eating house window. Her dark hair was pinned back with intricate jeweled clips that made her gray eyes stand out like moonstones. The two heroes instantly recognized Erica, the akuma's victim. "You're the cat that people have been talking about?"

"I'm not sure what you've heard," Chat Noir answered her, purposely snubbing Leon. "But yes, I did help save your beloved."

Instantly, Erica was hurrying outside, holding her long, flowing skirts out of the way. She looked dressed to go to a ball. When she got closer, Ladybug could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. Chat could smell the salt and instantly went on edge. She stopped almost a foot away, hesitating to come any closer. When Ladybug tilted her head up to look at Chat, he looked down to meet her gaze. "What are you waiting for?"

 _But I don't want to let go of you with the rat so close,_ he thought and bit his tongue. Slowly, though, he released her and stepped beside her to meet the woman.

"Thank you!" Erica swept Chat's free hand in her own and placed a kiss on his ring. "Thank you! Thank you! If Ladybug says she couldn't have saved us without your help, I am in your debt."

"It was nothing," Chat backtracked, startled by the show of gratitude.

"I _begged_ the guards to help when the dem- I'm sorry, I mean when the akuma possessed Hayden," she caught Ladybug's eye. The red and black heroine smiled at her kindly. Erica took Ladybug's hand as well and kissed the back of it. "Thank you as well, Ladybug. Please, let me do something in return for you? Anything! Name it!"

"That isn't necessary, Mademoiselle," Ladybug murmured kindly. "It's what we do."

"Oh please," Erica begged, wiping her tears. "Hayden! Hayden come out here!"

The guard in question hesitated before coming out of the eating house as well. His black mane of hair was combed back and tamed with a black hair band. He too was dressed in a clean, pressed dress clothes that matched well with Erica's colors. When he stood beside his beloved, Ladybug could not help but take in the beauty of the pair. Hayden's eyes flicked up and caught Leon's eye. His heels clicked together, "Sir."

"Hayden," Leon growled out a greeting. "We still have yet to discuss your... incident."

"I will report tomorrow night when I'm on duty, Sir."

Erica glared at Leon and took Hayden's hand. "He didn't do any harm, it all worked out in the end."

"But he still caused an uproar," Leon told her. "I will not have you questioning the way I work my guards, Mademoiselle."

"But it wasn't his _fault!"_

"I will be the judge of that."

"Erica," Hayden's gentle voice called his beloved's attention. He kissed her softly and murmured something in her ear. She quieted down but looked none too happy at what he said. Finally, Hayden turned his attention to Chat Noir and Ladybug. His eyes widened when he took in the pair and then offered his hand nervously, "Erica is right, we both owe you a debt of gratitude. If there is anything you need, ask." Chat did not hesitate before taking and clasping the guard's arm in a soldier's hand shake. The pair met eyes instantly and Chat finally offered a smile.

"Thank you, Guardsman. I will keep that in mind." More people began to come out as the commotion settled and their fears turned to curiosity. He turned to Baker Rose and offered a brighter smile at her. "Please _fur_ -give for startling you as well, Madame. I smelled your wonderful confections and couldn't help myself."

"My-my oh!" the woman squeaked instantly turned and clumsily put two cinnamon tarts and two chocolate croissants on a sheer cloth. She presented them to the two heroes, blushing. "Please, accept my apology Chat Noir. I didn't realize you were the same hero that helped Ladybug last night."

Chat hesitated, glancing at Ladybug for her reaction. It was clear now that she didn't stop to interact with the people often... but would it be right to accept the pastries? His hand went subtly to his belt where his money purse would've hung and cursed himself. He never stopped for food when he was on patrol back in Aromour... why did he start now? However, Ladybug nodded and he accepted the pastries and offered her one.

"Is this... is this your first time in Carroway Capital?" Erica asked Chat as he hungrily devoured a sweet. Slowly, people began to move around, eyeing him with wonder and whispering behind their hands. Chat thought about her question, weighing it carefully so not to give away too much.

"Yes it is," he answered when he swallowed.

"Well! I know exactly how to thank you then!" Erica clapped her hands joyfully. "A party in your honor! It will be a thank you party for Ladybug's hard work and a welcome for you!"

"That is an excellent idea," Hayden agreed instantly.

"I could provide pastries for the event," Baker Rose piped up, her blue eyes gleaming. "I have a new cookie recipe I've been wanting to try."

"My father will surly approve and hire the best musicians," Erica added excitedly. "There will be dancing and good food and entertainment... everyone will be invited! Please, say you will come? It will give you good opportunity for others of the kingdom to meet you and you meet them."

Chat could see that this girl was indeed a merchant's daughter. She had that bargaining tone in her voice that made you think of buying whatever she was selling without thinking of your money. He smiled at her enthusiasm, though and turned to Ladybug. "It does sound like a ball of yarn, m'Ladybug. What do you think? May we _paw_ -lease attend?"

"O-oh we..." Ladybug began to scramble for an excuse when more people, mostly vendors or street performers, began shouting that they too would make additions to Chat Noir's party. It was quickly becoming an event that would be marked a holiday if she wasn't careful. Word would get to the castle and to the crown with the way people were talking. Even Leon was looking interested!

"Please Ladybug," Erica asked. "We would all like to thank you for all you have done."

After a few moments, Ladybug looked at Chat Noir. He smiled at her, his eyes wide and pleading. _Oh no... those kitten eyes are going to get me into trouble one of these days._ "Alright."

* * *

Chat waited until they were far enough from the market... okay, very far from the night market, when he spoke up. "So... what's the story with Hackthorn?"

Ladybug nearly missed her landing and Chat swiftly caught her, bringing her back up to a stop. "Who- you mean _Black_ thorn?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Chat smirked, but Ladybug's weary look told him she wasn't amused.

Still, Ladybug sat down to catch her breath and rolled her shoulders. Swinging with the bandalore made her arms and shoulders extremely strong, but doing it in rapid successions like she had been doing was making the muscles knot up. _I'm going to hate fencing practice tomorrow,_ she thought. "Leon Blackthorn is a literal thorn in my side since I got here."

"I couldn't tell," Chat rolled his eyes. He moved around and carefully began kneading her shoulders. She jumped at his touch but did not winced and realized how tight they really were. "Tell me if it's _mew_ much."

Ladybug struggled not to blush and murmured, "You... you can go alittle harder." Chat nearly purred in pleasure and quickly began to perform his task. He made sure to keep his claws out of the way of her clothes so not to nick or outright cut the fabric. "Right... Blackthorn," she continued. "He's the Night Watch Commander for the city's guard. He tried to have me arrested when Pyro Dancer attacked. He thought that I was conspiring with her to set fires throughout the city."

"When in reality you were fighting her to put them out."

"Pyro Dancer had a... fiery temper," she chuckled. "She singed my pretty good in our first fight." She brushed her arm where the burn once lay. It had been ugly and stung for days. She remembered how hard she had to hide from Alya after it happened. "It wasn't until the following night when I finally cornered and captured her akuma to set her free."

Chat winced, "You don't look burned."

"My... my friend's mom makes this wonderful healing cream. She's a hedge witch and charmed it to help speed and heal minor wounds properly."

Chat's eyes tightened and he stopped his work. "Does she know who you are?"

"Who? The hedge witch? No, she doesn't know; nobody knows. At least... I don't think they do. There are some days where a few people look at me a little too hard."

"Are you sure they aren't stunned by your _rrr_ adiant beauty?" he purred. This time, a hue of pink escaped Ladybug's mask and Chat had to pat himself on the back.

"Radiant? No one has ever called me that. I think you're biased."

"Guilty as charged," he chuckled and resumed kneading. He found a particularly tight knot in her shoulder blade and pressed down on it. Ladybug hissed and he immediately released. "Sorry."

"No, it felt great! Do it again."

This time Chat blushed and he was thankful for the shadows that his hood cast over his face. He did so and held it there. Ladybug took a deep breath and then released it slowly. He felt the knot slowly give under his thumb and gave it a gentle rub. _How many nights has she gone through this rigorous work and not had any attention?_ "How does Blackthorn fit into this story?"

"Oh, you can thank Alya for that. She had witnessed my second fight with Pyro Dancer when Blackthorn had me in shackles and had me released. He's been looking for a reason to put me behind bars ever since. It doesn't matter if it's disturbing the peace, destruction of property... he would try any reason. If Alya hadn't saved my spots, I probably would've lost the people's respect."

"What about Lucky Charm? Didn't that fix the fire damage?"

"He had me in irons before I could cast it. I was terrified of him finding out my identity that day. He almost did."

The more Chat listened, the more he hated the Night Watch Commander. With each transgression against his lady, he made a mental scratch mark in his mind. _There will come a day when he gets one scratch too deep and I will flay him!_ he thought.

Ladybug glanced back and saw the tight expression on her partners face. She stood suddenly, breaking his grip and rolled her shoulders. "Blackthorn and I have been at odds ever since. He's calmed down some since last year." Chat's face darkened even more. "I'm fine, Chat, I promise."

"If you say so Ladybug. But a cat knows a rat when he smells one," he taps his nose with a slow smirk. "Now that I've got his scent, I won't forget it."

 _Does he mean that literally or figuratively..._ Ladybug wondered. She opened her mouth to ask, but then closed it. _I probably don't want to know the answer to that._

"Yes m'Lady?" Chat prompted, catching her blue eyes with his green ones. They stood there, bespelled by the other's presence.

"It's nothing," Ladybug murmured and looked away.

"No, ask away. I'm an open book for you to read. I will never hide anything from you, not even my identity!"

"You _really_ shouldn't say things like that, Chat Noir!" Ladybug hissed softly. _How could he say that?!_ Her eyes snapped up and around, alert for any signs of fluttering black wings.

"A knight must be truthful with his lady," Chat countered.

"Chat..." Ladybug struggled to keep her tongue, yet she couldn't help her frustration spilling over. "Please... don't, just don't."

He took both her hands in his, "I mean every word. It doesn't mean I will do it now... that will cause you more distress than you are in now. I want to know you Ladybug, if you'll have me."

There, he said it. Well... he sort of said it. His message was clear, and, from what he could tell from her expression, Ladybug had recognized every angle of meaning he had. She shut her eyes and began to pull her hands away, "I envy your honest nature, Chat Noir, I really do. But... I don't think you would be that impressed with me on the other side of the mask."

"What do you mean?" Chat backtracked, startled. This was not the reaction he had been expecting.

Suddenly, Ladybug's earrings began to chime. The sound startled them both and Ladybug's hands flew up to the red and black jewels. "I have go go."

"Ladybug- wait!" she was already flying through the air across the road. _What do you mean?!_ he wondered. However, this time he gave chase. She saw him as he managed the jump and followed her. However, when she jumped into an alleyway with a flash of pink light... she disappeared from sight.

 _"Is that a trick that her Miraculous can do?"_ he asked Plagg telepathically. The Kwami's presence was startled by the sudden, direct question his charge had given him. _"Can she just disappear like that at will?"_

 _"No,"_ Plagg told him. _"It's not in Ladybug's bag of tricks."_

 _Then how..._ he hesitated. Ladybug clearly didn't want him knowing her identity. She even went as far as _fleeing_ him. _Twice!_ He sat back on his heels with a frustrated sigh and shut his eyes. He wondered once more if something had happened to Ladybug to make her clam up about her identity like this. He wanted to find the person who instilled that fear and skin them with his claws! He wanted to take her in his arms and shelter her from all the dangers in the world. He knew he could do it... he knew Adrien could do it. _What am I doing wrong here?_

 _"Adrien,"_ Plagg's voice cut through his mind. _"Perhaps she has it right. We really don't know how Hawkmoth operates. For all we know, you could be right and he has spies listening for you two. Perhaps it's best you two keep your identities secret."_

It was strange to hear Plagg so... un-Plagg-ish. His tone was so different now from when he constantly complained of hunger and his near mad craving for cheese. Chat didn't like it, but if Plagg was advising him like this... for some reason, he felt inclined to listen. _Alright Ladybug... we will do things like this for now._ He pulled out the rose from his pocket and turned it in his fingers slowly. He smiled, inhaling its heady scent. The memory of the ladybugs drifted back to him and he smiled. _But I won't give up._ _I will search the ends of the earth for you. No matter what mask you wear, I will find you..._

* * *

 ***stretches out writing cramps* Alright, this chapter took longer than anticipated. Mostly because it just STARTED out this way. I know you are anxious to know what Gabriel's up to. If all goes ACCORDING TO PLAN THIS TIME *eyes the plot bunny* we _should_ be touching into that by next chapter.**

 **No akuma fight in this chapter... but we get a look into how the common folk took to Ladybug and Chat Noir's first appearances (both of them).**

 **So what do you think? Sorta believable? Yes I needed an extra antagonist in this story *winks* And the party in our hero's honor seemed the _purr_ fect idea to begin to bring the strands of fate together, yes? NO SPOILERS!**

 **For those of you whom guessed that Chat Noir's ladybug landing on his lips was Marinette's: CONGRATULATIONS YOU WIN! Yes, it _was_ Marinette's kiss that was given to Chat Noir/Prince Adrien. *giggles with glee* I admit, I had that planned out. *le shrug* who says I have to be subtle?**

 **Well, now we head back to the castle to see what our Prince And Princess are up to *winks***

 **-Kestra**


	9. Battle of Tradition

**Chapter 9: Battle of Tradition**

Marinette fought not to look as exhausted as she felt; whether or not she was succeeding remained to be seen. _I haven't slept a wink... I can't help worrying about-_ "Ha!" Alya let out a loud, triumphant cry as she found an opening in Marinette's defenses. Marinette gasped, unable to raise her rapier in time and spun on her toes to get out of the way. Their rapiers clashed and the lady knight huffed, openly making a show of how annoyed she was with her friend.

 _Focus!_ Alya's face clearly told her.

 _I'm sorry,_ the princess mouthed. _Alya's right, I have to think about the here and now._ The pair continued to fence back and forth, each searching for a way to gain the upper hand. "Keep your guard up, Princess Marinette," Master Damocles's voice boomed out just as Alya parried her attack and swung her own at her exposed midsection. The princess spun out of the way, preparing her next blow when her eyes caught a flash of blond nearby. She gasped, whipping back to look again and sure enough, Prince Adrien was there... watching her. She blushed and lost her footing and fell hard on her side. Alya took the opportunity to attack again, having lost her patience with her friend's absentmindedness.

"Princess-" Master Damocles began to warn again, equally frustrated. Marinette braced herself, but Alya froze when the tip of her weapon pressed directly onto Marinette's chest. Their teacher sighed, "Match to Alya."

Marinette blushed, closing her eyes for a brief moment to collect herself. _How embarrassing,_ she reprimanded herself. When she opened them, she saw Alya's hand reaching out to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Marinette smiled. A maid hurried over with a towel and a cup of water. The princess hid her burning face in the cloth, trying to cover her shame.

Once more, Master Damocles launched into his explanations and corrections as he moved over to them. Marinette listened patiently but her eyes had flicked back to Prince Adrien. He offered a smile and waved, she blushed. "Princess are you listening?"

"Of course Master Damocles," she answered. "But may we stop for a moment..? I need to catch my breath."

"I have no doubt," Alya giggled, sighting her friend's distraction. Marinette shot her a glare before excusing herself to go meet her guest.

Prince Adrien rose to his feet to meet her and stopped himself from bowing. "Good morning, Princess."

"P-prince Adrien, good morning! I wasn't expecting to see you down here this early."

"I'm a light sleeper," he told her. "I didn't want to wake Nino so I went exploring. Do you always do practice drills so early?" he glanced outside. The sun had risen just above the rooftops, turning the night that he had been keeping guard in to day. When he had returned from patrol, he barely slept at all. His thoughts were full of Ladybug and all he had observed the previous night. He wondered briefly if Princess Marinette was aware of Ladybug's troubles with the city guardsmen. _Would she trouble the crown?_ His mind flashed to Leon Blackthorn and ground his teeth. He felt the need to protect his lady from this one... she was clearly vexed with him.

"Yes, I do. I have to get all the practice in before my seventeenth birthday," Marinette told him. "That's when I begin formal training for my knighthood."

Prince Adrien's thoughts came to a screeching halt. His eyes centered back on the royal before him and he couldn't help but gape at her. "Y-you're going to train to be a knight? _Why?"_

Princess Marinette blinked, confused. "It's tradition... my father trained as a knight, as did his father before him. My family has followed it for as long as our bloodline has held the throne."

"But... you're _female._ " Prince Adrien couldn't help but point it out to her. He was honestly bewildered by how calm she was acting with this fact. "I thought only male heirs trained to be knights before taking their crowns! T-that's what Natalie told me, anyway."

"Th-they do," Marinette blushed. "I'm the first princess in almost ten generations, so I have much to live up to."

"You're being _forced_ to do this?!"

"No! No of course not! Father wouldn't do that if I didn't want to!" The blush was in full force, turning her cheeks nearly blood red. "I _want_ to, so father arranged for Master Damocles to teach me all forms of combat. W-why are you looking at me like that?"

It took a moment for Prince Adrien to realize what she meant and quickly rearranged his features into a more appropriate, but euqally shocked, mask. "Forgive me, but I fail to see _why_ you would need to do this. I'm sure you have many knights in your army, yes? Alya is one of them and she's your personal guard. And you have Ladybug! Why... why would you want to train to fight when you shouldn't have to?"

At this, Marinette's blush began to diminish. Irritation began to surface but she made sure to hold her tongue. Everything went silent behind her and she could feel both her master and sparring partner boring their eyes into the back of her head. "So... you're saying I should rely on others to defend me... do I have it right?" She didn't allow him to answer before continuing on, "It would be foolish of me _not_ to know how to defend myself! What if Alya _was_ called to the front lines? I can't always rely on others to fight for me, Prince Adrien. There are some battles I'm going to _have_ to fight. Just because I'm female, and a princess, does not give me an excuse to be openly weak."

"I never said that you were weak," the prince backtracked, realizing he had just openly insulted her. "It's... I've never heard of female royals or nobles learning to fight- excuse me, with the exception of Lady Alya." Alya quirked a brow but remained silent, watching her princess for any sign that she should intervene. "Lady Chloe, someone back home, never learned and clearly no one expects her to. So if you're not expected-"

"Prince Adrien... it's foolish for me to assume that I will always have protectors. I learned long ago not to rely on the fact that just because I am royal I will always have defenses. It's because I'm royal I will always have enemies."

She let that hang in the air, watching his face carefully. His shock was open for her to see and it pained her. She thought that he liked strong women... he obviously liked Ladybug and she openly fought. He got along well with Alya and she was her lady knight. What was it about herself, Marinette, that had him so confused?

"Very well said," a familiar, cold voice cut the moment between them. All four eyes flew back around to see King Agreste standing on the second floor, watching them with Marinette's parents. "Her highness makes a valid point, Adrien; one you should also take to heart. Pick up a weapon and challenge the princess."

Marinette couldn't help the gasp that tore from her lips. King Tom's head whipped to his guest, "What is the meaning of this, King Agreste?" he asked, steel sharpness entering his tone.

King Agreste turned his slate gray eyes to his hosts, seeming indifferent by his order. "We have just heard that it is tradition for royal children to train in combat, and to become a knight, before ascending to their crowns. Princess Marinette wishes to do this, clearly, so I want her skills tested. It will further any decision I have in the treaty talks. Adrien, challenge the princess!"

Marinette couldn't help but blush, mortified. Had they seen her practice drill with Alya just now? Is that why King Agreste was ordering this? She dared to lift her eyes to meet the king's. _It's like he can see straight through me,_ she trembled.

"King Agreste, I must insist-"

"Sabine," King Tom took his wife's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He turned to his daughter and nodded once. Fear washed through her body and her jaw nearly unhinged itself from her face. _Is father testing me too?!_

"Father, are you sure this is wise?" Prince Adrien asked, also meeting his father's eyes.

"Are you surrendering already?" King Agreste snapped.

"No! No father..." Marinette whipped around, her braid nearly hitting Prince Adrien in the face. Emerald clashed with sky blue; one set hesitant, the other watchful. Finally, Marinette was the one who looked away.

"Choose your weapon."

 _Does she truly think I want to fight her?_ The prince wondered silently. His eyes flicked up to his father and he saw the pale blond eyebrow raise in question. Adrien wondered if he should hold back but the gesture was clear. _Do not hold back._ "Swords." Slowly, Prince Adrien turned to Master Damocles. "Is there practice gear that will fit me?"

The battle master blinked his owlish eyes in surprise before nodding, "Of course, this way your highness. Alya, will you attend to Princess Marinette?"

"Yes sir," Alya answered softly and went to her friend. Marinette was biting her thumb nail, a habit that only surfaced when she was truly afraid. She turned to the lightweight armor, glancing back to ensure that she would dress her charge appropriately. She watched as Master Damocles and Nino, whom appeared from the shadows, measured and presented leather chest protectors, arm guards, shoulder guards and the like. She turned back to Marinette, whom faced away from her now. "Are you alright?"

"I don't want to do this," the princess whispered as she allowed Alya to fit her familiar gear in place and tighten the straps appropriately. Marinette numbly laced up the arm guards one handed as she thought over and over what was to come. "I don't want to fight him!"

"King Agreste isn't giving us a choice," her friend whispered back. Her amber eyes met Nino's dark brown ones. His brows were furrowed while he talked near silently and rapidly to his charge. "It seems Prince Adrien has similar feelings."

"I can't tell," Marinette retorted and reached back to undo the retie her braid. "It's clear he doesn't agree that I should train."

"He's brought up differently," the lady knight reminded her. "Here, let me do that. I'm going to coil it so that he doesn't get a grip on it."

"You don't think he would do you?" Marinette whipped around to face her again. But now she was no longer facing Alya, her friend, confidant and ally, but Lady Alya, Knight to the Realm of Carroway... warrior.

"You said it yourself; you are royal and you will have enemies. If you beat Prince Adrien... it might cause King Agreste to worry about any alliances between our nations."

"Should I throw the fight then?" Marinette's heart began to pound. "I don't want to make him an enemy!"

Alya didn't answer as she turned Marientee's head around to finish braiding. She coiled it and reached for pins inside the practice gear box to put it in place. Truthfully, she didn't know _how_ to answer. It was risky for her friend either way: win and have the threat of a possible enemy, or lose and show weakness to a powerful nation. Either way, the lady knight did not like King Agreste's demand. "Do what you think is right," Alya told her softly. Finally, Marinette moved to retrieve a familiar silver sword from its place on the wall. The steel sang softly when she drew it out of the blue dyed scabbard. Her father had commissioned the castle blacksmith to make this weapon for her. It was perfectly balanced, measured and made for Marinette alone. She also picked up her shield. This one was not an ornate decoration, but it was fancier than Alya's practice shield. It had the blue Pegasus, her kingdom's symbol, etched into it with runes of protection and strength carved all around the edges. When she turned to face the prince, she couldn't help but take in his handsome looks.

Despite the practice armor being plain, he looked like a king in her eyes. His golden blond hair was tousled, like he had run his hands through it. He stood tall, back straight as he tested the weight of both sword and shield in his hands. She watched with interest as he switched them back and forth before nodding and facing her. She realized that this was his own shield, also engraved with a crimson red eagle. The symbol's eye was encrusted with a ruby that shown its facets when it caught the sunlight. She saw his own runes, more unfamiliar ones, etched into the metal. Instead of being _around_ the edge like hers... there were runes all over the shield. She swallowed... she saw that on her father's best shield and he was a very skilled fighter. From the way her prince walked, he was also very confident in his skills. _Can I be that confident in my own skills?_ she wondered. Then belatedly she smacked herself, _My prince?! He's not my prince..._

The pair walked out, in perfect sync, to meet each other and face their parents. Queen Sabine watched them worriedly, clasping her husband's hand so tightly that the king was wincing. King Agreste took no notice but he eyed Marinette with particular interest. _He was expecting me to back out,_ she realized. _It's too la_ _te to think about that now._ She took a breath and knelt on one knee, just like she practiced and placed the tip of her shield at her side and the sword on the floor. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Prince Adrien sucked in a breath, no longer seeing the princess of a neighboring kingdom... but a woman trained to serve the crown. He turned and followed her movements, kneeling before his father.

"I expect a clean fight," King Tom's voice boomed, warmth cloaking his voice. "This is a test of skills between the two of you. Master Damocles, I expect you to keep watch and to break up the session if things become too heated."

"Yes sire," Master Damocles bowed.

"I know you both will make us proud," Queen Sabine added, taking out her fan.

"Rise and face each other," Master Damocles called. Both warriors stood, taking up their weapons and faced each other. Once more, Adrien was thrown by the calm and collected look in his opponent's blue irises. Her face, though, betrayed her wish. _She doesn't want to fight me. Is she not confident in her skills?_ Still, the Princess bowed and he quickly returned the gesture. Both raised their weapons in their most familiar stances, each different from one another. "Begin!"

Adrien struck out first, remembering from his lessons. _Surprise your attackers, throw them off balance. Keep in close but don't get sliced!_

Marinette was having similar thoughts, but his sudden speed did surprise her. He flew each attack combination her way and she was forced to go on the defense. Her feet backed her up until she realized she was close to the edge of the mats. She furrowed her brow and swiftly danced around, aiming for his sword arm with her shield and hit hard. He gasped, shocked and turned to meet her. Now that he was thrown, she continued her attack. Slice, cut, shield blow... she waited for the next opportunity to make her strike. She steeled her resolve and they flew at each other and locked blades, hilt to hilt.

"I wasn't expecting-"

"No one ever does," Marinette told him, digging her heels in so not to give him any ground.

"Well, I suppose... I won't hold back!" He twisted his sword, danced it around her hand and then dislodged it from her grip. THe blade went flying and landed a few feet away. Alya yelped out an alarm, her own weapon already halfway out of its sheath.

"Don't move, Alya!" the princess ordered as she brought up her shield to defend against Prince Adrien's attacks. "This is my fight!" She gritted her teeth when her shield rang with a resounding _gong_ and the force of the blow traveled up her arm. _I have to do something or else he's going to corner me again!_ She slipped her shield from her arm and used it to bash away Prince Adrien's sword and then threw it at his head. Emerald green eyes flew wide as he bent over backwards to dodge the projectile. When he came back up, Marinette was already picking up her sword and holding it in both hands.

 _Clever Princess, but it won't save you,_ Prince Adrien couldn't stop the smirk as the thrill of battle began to heat his veins. _This is going to be interesting._ He tossed down his own shield, immediately feeling lighter. They circled each other slowly.

Marinette couldn't help but notice his strong arms and stance. He clearly trained hard, like she did, and it showed in his form and stance. They flew at each other again, both eyes widening at the same time when they clashed again and again. Block, slice, parry, dodge, swing, near miss, swish of air... it was like they were dancing! Once more they locked blades again, panting at each other as they made eye contact. "Y-you're good," she praised.

"N-not so bad y-yourself," he answered. He prepared to move again but she twisted so that her blade locked with his again. She was trembling, he could feel it. "You're tired," he noticed.

"Not tired...enough," she told him, puffing a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

He took the distraction, "Apologies." He twisted and brought his foot up and knocked her in the arm. She yelped, more in shock than in pain and lost her grip with that hand. She tightened her grip with her other and turned so that her injured side was guarded. She brought it up to defend herself. _My fingertips are tingling... he's not holding back! Why should I then?!_ She sucked in air loudly and spun, bringing the hilt of her blade down onto his wrist. The leather took the worst of the blow but the shock of the strike was enough for Adrien to lose grip with both hands. He cradled his wrist and backed away as she twirled her weapon. His heart pounded with a new emotion. It was extremely rare for anyone to disarm him; either as Adrien himself or Chat Noir. Staring at her now as she twisted and danced with her blade, one handed, he couldn't help be awed. She looked like a battle goddess!

She stopped, blade out to the side and pointing at his own. "Pick it up." Her order sent chills down his spine and he hesitated. It was then he realized she stopped holding back too. But were they equal in terms of combat? He shook his head and dropped into a hand to hand guard. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, reading his movements. _Good, read them... read the signs that I send. I'm better hand to hand anyway... but do you now that?_

Marinette panted and watched him carefully. She knew what he wanted... but she was bone tired now. He easily outweighed her if she wanted to try fighting him. Her eyes flicked up to her parents, wishing for a sign. They gave none. Adrien used the opportunity and rushed her, grabbing her sword arm and driving his fingers deep into the soft flesh of her elbow. She yelped and dropped her sword. She stomped on his foot and drove all her weight into him. Off balance, he toppled over her and gazed up in shock. She cradled her arm, glaring at him. _Good, get mad. Get pissed off at me, Princess. Show me what you're made of!_ He flipped to his feet in feline grace and stood with his hands up again. This time she did not hesitate. She flew at him again, fists raised and aimed at his middle where his armor protected him. He blocked and struck out with his legs but she caught one and threw him to the floor. He gasped out, the wind knocked from his lungs as she picked up her sword and pointed it to his neck. "Yield!" she ordered, breath labored.

 _Never._ He twisted his feet around her own legs and sent her rolling away. Both warriors scrambled to their feet, blades retrieved and raised. She cried out and struck in furious slices which he danced easily around. "Getting winded, Princess?" _She's getting sloppy,_ he realized. He swept out his leg and knocked her down. She gasped out, much like he did when the wind was knocked out of her lungs. He leaped and landed on her, blade pointed at her throat. He dug his knee as deeply as he dared into her solar plexus, pinning her down while his free hand held down her good arm. Slowly, she raised her chin to where he could see a thin white scar under her jaw. "Yield," he told her. "You're beaten."

Marinette's eyes glossed with unshed tears. She screwed her eyes shut, unable to get a good breath of air from her position. The cold steel of his sword pressed into her chin, keeping it raised. "I... I yield," she announced softly, just loud enough for his ears. He hesitated to move and she announced her loss louder, thinking that was what he needed. Instantly he was pulled away by a furious Alya. The lady knight crouched beside her friend, eyes almost stone cold on him. Nino was instantly beside him, meeting the lady knight's challenging eyes.

"M-match set," Master Damocles announced after a few moments. All eyes, save Marinette's, flew to the kings and queen. King Tom was staring down with worry while his wife rushed down the stairs. King Agreste was the last one to react. He elegantly unfolded himself from his seat and a bare trace of warmth entered his eyes.

"Well done, both of you... King Tom, perhaps there is something to your training methods after all."

To say Adrien was surprised would be an understatement. He was _floored_. Not only had he won... but clearly their fight gained some respect out of his father. _That_ was near impossible to do! The prince lost count on how many times he had to fight nobles of his father's court to test their loyalties. He sat down hard, his strength leaving him. Queen Sabine was hurrying as fast as her skirts would allow, carrying a jug of water and fresh towels on her arm. She knelt beside her daughter and quickly wet one of the towels to cool her flushed skin. "Mari? Marinette, are you alright?"

"Yes... just tired," Marinette whispered, eyes fluttering closed. The prince winced and turned to look. He took the princess's hand and winced again at how warm it felt under his palm. It was then he realized that the ribbon she neglected to take off was cutting off her circulation. He swiftly untied it, barely hearing Alya's warning and pulled it away. A fading bruise ring lay below it. He frowned, wondering where _this_ injury came from. He didn't remember grabbing the princess. Still, the color in her skin was beginning to improve and he lifted his eyes to hers.

"Rest my darling daughter," Queen Sabine told her softly. "Take a nap if you need to."

"No... so much to do," Marinette declined, but already her body was beginning to shut down. Her eyelids were so _heavy_.

"Should I take her to her rooms, your majesty?" Alya asked.

"I think that would be best," the queen whispered, stroking dark strands out of her daughter's face.

"I'll help," flew out of Prince Adrien's mouth before he could stop them. Alya was glaring at him but he didn't care. Judging between their similar sizes, he could guess that the lady knight would have a hard time carrying the princess. "No offense meant, Alya, but I do have height and build on you. I can carry her much easier than you can." As if to prove his point, he carefully, nearly tenderly, gathered her in his arms and stood easily. He met Princess Marinette's blinking, bleary eyes and offered her a kind smile. "You fought valiantly, m-Princess Marinette." _I almost slipped again,_ he chastised himself.

"Marinette..." she murmured, exhaustion overtaking her limbs. He blinked, obviously confused. "You can call me... Marinette." She was too tired to even blush as she finally dosed off in his arms.

* * *

 **Kestra: *blinks... then glares at the plot bunny* After how many times you made me retype this WHOLE CHAPTER, _this_ is what you wanted?!**

 **Chat: Stop shouting at the plot bunny, you look like a crazy person.**

 **Kestra: *jumps sky high* I keep telling you to knock!**

 **Chat: I did... you didn't answer. You almost burnt out your keyboard *laughs and winks***

 **Kestra: *sticks tongue out* Meh... so how are you holding up?**

 **Chat: *rolls his shoulders* I'm sore, but then again Marinette _does_ train to fight. I'm sure I would be much worse if she slept the previous night.**

 **Marinette: *calls from another room* DAMN SKIPPY!**

 **Chat: *grins* Don't you mean, 'damn kitty?'**

 **Kestra and Marinettte: CHAT NOIR!**

 **As we continue into the story, I was HOPING to touch into the treaty agreements more... but again, this is what came out. Trust me, I've gone back and forth through this chapter, hoping to add more detail on the WHY but again... *points to the plot bunny munching on carrots* F**ckin' plot bunny...**

 **Other voice: Now now, no swearing from the lady scribe. Such words like those should not come out of your mouth.**

 ***blush and sighs***

 **So here we are, updated on the Adrienette. It seems that the princess has won herself a soft spot in the prince's heart? *winks* As we delve deeper into their culture (and into the who/what/when/where/why/how of the treaty agreements **WHICH IS COMMING**) we also delve more into our couple's love square. *sighs softly***

 **Gods I just want to rip off their blindfolds already! *throws hands up***

 **Comments and critiques are appreciated and welcomed. Reviews people! They're like food for the writer!**

 **Love always,**

 **-Kestra EchoWolf**


	10. Drawn Gifts and the Hunter's Challenge

**Chapter 10: Drawn Gifts and the Hunter's Challenge**

Strange sounds roused Marinette from her dreamless rest. She felt warm... safe and protected. Her chest felt significantly lighter now when her lungs expanded to take in a waking breath. Her fingers twitched and her brow furrowed. _It sounds... like music?_ she thought. It was soft, a flute she thought, and it was soothing. However, the ever present background sound behind the notes kept her awake.

 _Scritch-scritch... scratch- shhhh-scritch_

The noise was constant until she took a breath. When it stopped, so did the music. _No, keep playing,_ she wished softly and settled again. Once more, the scritching sounds started and so did the music notes. It was then Marinette opened her eyes and blinked blearily at the stone ceiling above her. Light from her window cast brilliantly inside, showing the time was well past when she was supposed to wake. _I'm in my bedroom... what time is it? Where's Tikki? Why didn't she wake me?_ she wondered. _I must be late... Madame Bustier must be coming soon. What's today again..? I have fencing practice- fencing! Oh no! The duel!_ Awareness flooded her mind and she sat up with a gasp. Immediately her muscles nearly gave out from under her and she groaned in pain.

"Princess Marinette!" someone yelped from beside her and shot to their feet. Hands grasped her shoulders gently to steady her when her arms began to shake violently. Instinct took over and Marinette opened her mouth to order her captor to release her when she took in a shock of crimson red hair. She knew that hair. _Nathaniel!_ "It's alright, Princess," the attendant soothed, wincing when her sharp nails dug into his flesh. "You're safe."

"N-Nathaniel," she whispered, nearly collapsing again. "You shouldn't surprise me like that."

"I'm sorry," he murmured quietly, blushing. He helped her recline back again, tucking her pillows so she would be more comfortable. "Are you alright? You gave us all quite a fright."

Marinette blushed softly, looking down at her hands. Her wrist guards were gone and they smelled faintly of healing balm. She winced when she saw the forboading bruise that encircled her wrist from days before. It was uglier now, instead of dark purple, it was more blueish with green around the edges. She hated the sight of it but she couldn't bring herself to move. "I'm fine," she whispered softly, embarrassment coloring every word she spoke. "I'm just very tired. I haven't been resting well."

Nathaniel's blush of shyness turned to one of irratiation. His hands clenched into fists on his lap, "Are you sure you're not injured? Are you in pain anywhere?"

Marinette took swift stock of herself, finding nothing ached save her pride. "No, I don't feel any pain. Why are you asking?"

That seemed to relax the attendant some but his blue eyes remained frosty. "Th-the whole castle heard about your duel with Prince Adrien... and that you lost and passed out at the end of it. Healer Juleka came in and assessed any injuries you would've had. We were worried about you."

Marinette closed her eyes in shame, looking away. "I'm training for combat, remember? I'm sorry I scared you all."

Nathaniel blinked, confused and concerned for her. He relaxed more, realizing that his anxiety must've been causing her distress. "Of course," he smiled. "I'm glad you're alright, your highness. There's no reason to apologize." He bent down to pick up his fallen sketchbook and pencil. The movement caught Marinette's eye and she remembered the strange _skritching scratching_ sound that she heard earlier.

"Were you drawing? Just now?"

Nathaniel blushed again, running a nervous hand through his bangs. "Y-yes, I was. I was waiting for you to wake up. Lady Alya asked me to stay while she fetched you something to eat."

Marinette's eyes flashed outside and realized that the sun was well overhead. It was well past noon, she could tell. _I've been out for a few hours at least,_ she realized, shamefaced still. "Alya was here?" she asked, trying distract herself.

"She wouldn't leave until she heard the meal bell," Nathaniel told her.

"No one else?"

"No, your highness. It's just been me and her."

Marinette's brow furrowed and she pressed a hand to her eye, rubbing the sleep from the corners. "I thought I heard music earlier. Is there a minstrel outside?"

At this, Nathaniel blushed harder and clutched his pencil in his fist. The wood creaked under his grip, warning that it would break if he tightened any further. "Ah- no, your highness... there's no minstrel. D-did the music disturb you?"

"It was very soothing," she told him, turning her eyes to take him in fully. "Nathaniel? What's the matter?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong! Nothing at all!"

Marinette winced at his outburst. His voice echoed off the walls of her room and reverberated back to her. "You look like you're about to run. It's okay, I'm not upset... well, I am, but not at you or the music. I promise," she tried to soothe him by offering a smile. His breath caught, unable to look away. Slowly, a smile spread over his own face and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you liked it," he told her truthfully, looking down at his sketchbook again. It was open to the page he had been working on. She followed his gaze and blinked in surprise.

"I didn't know you could draw," she noticed out loud and leaned over to get a better look.

"Ah! Yes!" Nathaniel jumped, nearly dropping his pencil. "I mean, yes," he added more softly this time. "I love to draw."

"May I see?"

He hesitated before moving to show her his drawing. This was of a woman playing a flute. She had long hair that must've been light colored because the shading in it was very gentle. She was playing beside a stream, music notes floating out of the instrument. Oak trees loomed overhead, giving shelter from the sunlight above. She could practically smell the fresh air and hear the babble of water as it flowed past. "She's beautiful," Marinette finally spoke up in awe. "Look at all this detail... it's like I can pick up a stone and hold it in my hand!" She pointed to one and jumped when her fingernail hit something hard. It was as if she actually touched the stone itself!

"She's my mother," Nathaniel spoke up. "This is her favorite spot to practice her music. Sh-she's a minstrel by trade."

"I would love to hear her play," Marinette told him truthfully with a smile. She noted all the music notes. "What's all this?"

Nathaniel blushed again, hesitating. "W-would you like to see something?" he asked. When she nodded, he waved a hand over the page. The music notes floated up in random order. However... when the came off the page, the flute music she heard before began to play. Marinette gasped, watching in awe as the notes arranged themselves in their proper order and faded after their turn was played out. When all the notes were done, silence greeted her ears again.

Stunned, she turned her eyes to the attendant in amazement. "That was wonderful! _You_ were the minstrel I heard earlier."

"Oh I'm not- I'm not that good. It's just a bit of magic," Nathaniel waved her praise away.

"Nonsense!" Marinette beamed, "It's wonderful magic. You're very talented, Nathaniel. I envy your gift. Are you practicing so you can train to be a court artist?"

Nathaniel gaped at her. _A court artist?_ "No, your highness. I'm... I'm here to train to be a knight. My father sent me here, Sir Collin of Oak Hollow." He turned a few pages back and showed a stern looking man on horseback. Marinette immediately recognized this face. He had not been one of Ladybug's instant supporters when she first appeared.

"I remember him. I saw him with my father last year... when Ladybug first appeared. He's good to the people he watches over."

"Thank you for your kind words, your highness. I'm sure he would be proud to hear that."

"Forgive me, but I confess to some confusion," Marinette turned her eyes to Nathaniel's ocean blue ones. "You have a natural talent. You could _easily_ be apprenticed by Master Arielle Youngblood. Why knighthood?"

"Because being an artist is no way to make a living, or so my father tells me." Nathaniel lowered his gaze, unable to meet the princess he had grown to admire so much. "He had me practice more with swords every day so I would be too weary to draw."

"He doesn't approve."

He shook his head. "I'm hoping to at least be an archer. That requires a steady hand and I'm a pretty good shot. But the man father sent me here to train under is one of his closest friends... and he's a terrible shot at archery."

"I didn't know that," she whispered. Slowly, memories of seeing Nathaniel in the practice yard with Sir Leonard the Lion surfaced in her mind. Clearly the young aspiring artist was no match for the experienced knight. But there were times when she had thought asking for a different training master for him... clearly Sir Leonard was not the most patient teacher. _He should have a different training master,_ she thought. _And not one for the knights._ "If you could, would you _want_ to train to be a court artist?" Nathaniel didn't answer her. When she looked up, he was squeezing his eyes shut and his lips were caught in his teeth. There was her answer but she had to get him to _ask._ She sighed internally, "May I see more?"

"Uh... y-you want to see more of _my_ drawings?"

"If you don't mind," she smiled. "I would love to see more of your art."

"They have nothing on your designs," Nathaniel told her as he handed the book over more freely now.

"M-my designs?" This caught the princess of guard.

"I mean, you take such care when you draw them," the attendant hurried on. "And it takes real talent to sew them together... I love your dresses! They're beautiful and the dress uniform that you made for Alya... that's art!" Oh sweet Mother of Inspiration he was rambling! He began to stutter and trip over his words when Marinette giggled softly at him.

"It's alright," she soothed. "Really, thank you Nathaniel. Coming from an artist, that means a lot to me."

Nathaniel beamed with pride, pushing back his hair with his pencil. This was a dream come true! He was openly conversing with the princess for the first time and it was going _well!_ His heart began to pound, "I-I would be glad-todrawany- anything you wish, Princess Marinette; if it pleases you." Marinette found her opening and went for it.

"It would please me more than anything if Arielle would consider taking you as an apprentice. If art is what you love doing most, I want you to be happy."

Nathaniel gasped, unable to help it when Marinette met his eyes with her own bluebell orbs. A fresh blushing colored his cheeks when she smiled so sweetly at him. Air rushed out of his lungs when he realized that she _meant_ what she was saying. _She truly thinks I'm good enough to_ _train and become a court artist? She wants Master Arielle to take me on as her apprentice! She's... she's amazing. But what about father... he'll be disappointed._

"Your highness-"

"Just think about it, Nathaniel. Please... you don't have to give me an answer now."

Some of the knot in his stomach loosened and he smiled, "Thank you." He stood, bowed and kissed her hand softly. The gesture was sweet, but Marinette didn't nearly feel the same fluttering as she did when Chat Noir had done the same gesture to Ladybug. The pair settled in to leaf through the sketchbook. She admired his work wholeheartedly while Nathaniel allowed himself to show off a bit more magic. Occasionally, he would murmur a charm or wave his hand and one of the drawings would either react to them or come completely off the page. Her favorite was when he conjured a rose, fully colored in its prime red radiance, off the page and handed it to her. She hesitated and took it carefully. It felt real and even smelled so. When she told him, awestruck, he grinned and told her that his mother taught him that bit of magic. "I did that once for her when I finally mastered the spell," he told her. "It won't wilt like a real flower, but it will keep its scent and form until something breaks it."

"What happens if the spell breaks?"

"It will turn back into lead and color dust. It took me _forever_ to master it."

"It's a wonderful talent, Nathaniel. Not even Master Arielle can do something like this!" Nathaniel chuckled and blushed again, handing the rose to her.

"For you, Princess."

At that second, a knock rapped on the door. "Princess Marinette?" Alya's voice called. A second later, the door opened and the lady knight appeared and Prince Adrien followed. He nearly froze when he caught sight of Nathaniel's offering, his grip tightening on the tray of food he held. Alya's noisy steps came to a halt when she realized he wasn't following and looked back. She ccleared her throat, obviously annoyed and motioned him inside. The prince moved, though he didn't take his eyes off the rose. Her eyes remained on the prince, and his task, all the way until the door shut behind him. She turned and took a breath to relax as she finally caught sight of her charge. "Nathaniel... why didn't you come get me? I would've been back in a flash!"

"M-my apologies, Lady Alya," the redhead shot to his feet, knocking his seat over.

"I haven't been awake very long," Marinette covered for him, carefully cradling the flower. Her eyes drifted past her and took in Prince Adrien's face. She blushed and turned to the attendant. "Will you help me up please?"

"No! Juleka gave us strict orders that you are to remain resting," Alya strode over, freezing Nathaniel in his place with a sharp amber look.

Prince Adrien jumped at Alya's tone and nearly dropped the tray in his bewilderment. No one back home would ever overrule his orders... yet Lady Alya just did so with the princess. He moved more slowly to the bed, green eyes watching the exchange with interest. "It's fine," he finally spoke up. "You don't have to get up on my account." Marinette hesitated, caught between all her lessons on Aromour etiquette, her own weariness and Alya's own warning. After a few minutes, she allowed her muscles to relax and sat back into her pillows. Adrien breathed a of relief and took up position on the other side of the bed to face Nathaniel. His eyes shifted and fixated on the bruise around the princess's wrist. There were many things that he was, but a fool was rarely one of them. He took in the princess more carefully, noting how she was watching him with a questioning, yet slightly blushing, gaze. His eyes flicked back to her hands and then shifted back to the bloom in her hands.

"Are you feeling better?" Alya's voice cut through the silence, trying not to go on edge. She had been watching the prince carefully ever since his duel with her friend. He was... very difficult to read and she refused to speak to Nino for any sort of clues on his character. She never pegged Prince Adrien for a ruthless fighter, but he was clearly skilled and better than her friend. The fact did not sit well with the lady knight. The pair practiced for _years_ in preparation for Marinette's birthday, and yet Prince Adrien's skill clearly outmatched them.

"Yes, thank you," the princess answered. "N-Nathaniel was keeping me good company. Have you seen his artwork?" she held up the rose.

"I never took you for one to like roses..." Alya hesitantly mentioned.

"This one is special," Marinette boasted, smiling. "Show them, please, Nathaniel?"

Prince Adrien shifted his focus to the attendant, fixing him with a cool green stare. The redhead met his eyes, blue eyes turning to icy chips. _Now_ Adrien could see dislike that he held shielded in his mind. Nathaniel looked at the princess, asking softly, "What would you like me to do?"

"Anything, whatever you feel comfortable doing."

The boy beamed and flipped to the flautist, his mother. As he did so, his lips moved and enchantment took hold. Music notes began to float up as if the woman herself were playing again. Alya's jaw dropped, watching in awe as the notes floated up and off the page in sweet melody. Adrien was also impressed, leaning forward so that he could watch better. "Amazing!"

"He's right, that's quite a talent you've got," Alya praised. When Nathaniel finished the short piece, he stopped his enchantment and the audience of three clapped.

"He also drew this rose," Marinette held up the red bloom. "It's nothing like I've ever seen before!"

"He _drew_ something into being?" Adrien asked, disbelievingly. "Music notes are one thing... but... a flower?"

Nathaniel's smile dropped and Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. "Whether you believe it to be so or not it's true! Here Alya, look," she handed her prize to her friend. Alya turned the flower over and over, looking at it carefully.

"It looks so real!"

"Here," Nathaniel opened another page in his book and furrowed his brow in concentration. He held a hand over the page and began his spell again. This flower was a blue, delicate water lily. It took moments for the pigmants and lead to form its shape and solidify enough before falling into the artists hand. He held it up for them to see. Sweat began to bead his brow but he looked at the prince. The pair's eyes met and a clear challenge was thrown, but the two women were too entranced to notice. Adrien had never felt jealousy before... but he didn't like the look this attendant gave him. He suppressed a cat-like hiss behind his teeth. _If the princess truly is Ladybug, then I have a rival,_ he thought.

"This is wonderful, Nathaniel! You could wind up being the most renown court artist in _history!"_ Alya praised.

"You are very gifted," Adrien smiled, hoping some kindness will help with the sudden animosity being thrown at him. The attendant did backtrack, then lowered his eyes. "Are you going to study?"

"P-Princess M-M-Marinette wants me to sstudy with Master Arielle Youngblood."

"Oh? Are you going to?"

"Nathaniel hasn't given me an answer yet and I'm not pushing," Marinette cut in, turning to smile at the Prince. "There are... other obligations that need attending first."

 _Obligations._ Adrien knew that word so well it was like his own name. A niggle of sympathy appeared in his mind and soothed the flash of jealousy that he had encountered. _Keep your cool, Agreste. You're not even sure if she_ is _Ladybug. That bruise can be purely coincidence. You don't want to make a fool of yourself._ His gaze shifted to the princess, taking in her blue eyes and dark hair. It was out of its normal braid now... but once more Ladybug's features, from what he _could_ remember, reminded him that she too wore a braid of similar length. _What color are her eyes?_ he wondered, trying to remember. However, his image blurred even more before he returned to the present.

"What's that?" Marinette motioned to the tray in his hands. She could _see_ what he had, and whatever was in the bowl smelled _wonderful._ Her stomach growled softly, reminding her that she had barely touched her morning meal.

"What? OH!" Prince Adrien move forward suddenly, nearly knocking over the glass of milk that stood closest to the edge. "Cook had Alya escort me... she wanted to make sure you ate." _So do I..._ "Sh-she says you barely touched your breakfast."

"That's Cook... always with eagle eyes in the back of her head," Marinette giggled softly and took the tray. Cook had prepared a small bowl of soup, chicken and garlic from what she could smell, two croissants and a glass of milk to wash it down. Her stomach growled softly, reminding her that it had been too long since she had eaten. She blushed when all eyes fell on her and silence engulfed them all. Taking the two croissants, she tore both of them in half and handed one to Nathaniel, whom blushed and stuttered a thanks, one to Alya, and finally one for Prince Adrien before keeping the last for herself. "Thank you for bringing this. I am famished." Alya looked like she wanted to say something about her morning breakfast but she kept silent, nibbling on her croissant.

"It was a pleasure, Princess-"

"Marinette," she cut him off again, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Pardon?"

"My name... is Marinette. I think that after all that's happened these last few days, you've earned the right to call me by my given name; no titles required." This time, Adrien blushed and ran a hand through his neatly groomed blond hair."I also think it would make you more comfortable instead of calling me by my full name and title," she added hastily. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I... I would like ustobefr-friends."

"I would like that very much," Adrien rushed to answer her, personally thrilled with the opportunity. "If-if you don't mind calling me by my given name too..." The smile she gave him was so bright, he would swear she had sunlight trapped in her face.

All in attendance were stunned by the declarations, Nathaniel the most. He stared at her in disbelief. "Even after beating you the way he did?"

"He didn't harm me in any way," Marinette shrugged, bringing a piece of bread to her lips after dipping it into the broth. "It was nobody's fault. I don't want what happened to cause... cause problems between us." _Or our kingdoms,_ she added silently. "Besides, it was a training exercise... right?"

"Of course, just training!" Adrien agreed, willing himself to relax again. But it was hard, especially with the distrustful looks that Nathaniel was giving him and the guarded ones that Alya kept throwing out of Marinette's line of sight. In the distance, the bell tower rang out the signal for the third afternoon hour. Nathaniel grimaced and stood.

"Please, excuse me your highnesses," he bowed, though he was turned more towards his princess. "I must return to my duties. Sir Leonard will be wondering where I am." Marinette bobbed her head, excusing him. However, just as he was leaving she called out to him.

"Nathaniel," he stopped and turned to meet her eyes, a light pink blush on his cheekbones. "If... if you do wish to take up the offer and speak to Master Arielle, you can come find me. I will take you to her myself." The attendant blushed and bobbed his head in agreement before fleeing out the door.

Alya also moved away, warning the prince with a look to mind his manners. "I will give you two some time to talk. Mari, I will be outside the door if you need anything." The princess smiled in relief and the tension was officially cut. She was thankful that the lady knight began calling her by her nickname and forgoing her title like normal. Alya returned her smile and walked out. Prince Adrien waited until he was sure the door was shut, but the click was so soft that it was nearly inaudible if he didn't have his heightened hearing. Fighting and practicing with Chat Noir's powers had left him with small enhancements while he moved during the day as Prince Adrien. It was something that he had grown very thankful for over the last year. He took a breath, relaxing all the way and turned back to his new friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't join you. I wanted to, but father wanted me to join him for a private meal in his rooms."

Marinette lifted a spoonful and stopped, blue eyes flicking to him. "Y-you're not in trouble are you?"

"Oh no, he wanted to know about what I've seen when we were riding yesterday. I told him this kingdom thrives and is happy. He was thinking of asking the king and queen to take him out so he could see for himself what I saw yesterday. Pr-I mean, Marinette... I had a good time yesterday. I think the new trade agreements he wants to implement will benefit Aromour very well."

"Trade agreements?"

"I finally got father talking, which is a challenge itself." Adrien laughed softly and rubbed his neck. "He wants to further Aromour's influence and expand the borders. We're hoping to do all of this through the treaty agreements."

 _Expand his borders?_ Marinette couldn't help but feel her stomach knot. Her fight with Prince Adrien took on whole new meaning for her. She felt unsure if it was divine intervention on her losing her fight... or if it was because the man in front of her was a ruthless fighter in disguise. What was it in these agreements that had her so edgy with the King Agreste? "Do you think that you need to expand the borders? What's wrong with opening them between our kingdoms?"

"I asked father that. He says that our crops have not been bringing in as good a harvest as years before. Carroway has flourishing ties with other kingdoms and trade ports. With father being as closed off as he has been, it's harder for us to talk to others." Adrien met her eyes. "Either way, King Tom seems very fair and so does Queen Sabine. I want things to go well."

"So by making relations better with Carroway... other kingdoms will be more open to speaking with Aromour," Marinette stated, sipping her soup.

"Precisely," Adrien beamed, taking her breath away. The pair lapsed into silence, Marinette having much on her mind with what her new friend had told her... Adrien with his mind fixated on the bruise that encircled Marinette's wrist. It stood starkly out at him now against her pale skin. He felt a pang, _better now than never. It's time._

"Marinette..."

"Yes?"

"H-how did you get that bruise?"

"What bruise?" However, her body froze when her eyes flashed to her wrist.

"That one, around her arm." He pointed with two fingers at the offending mark.

"O-oh... this..." she scrambled an excuse but it was hard. Marinette didn't _want_ to lie, but the fact that she received the mark while performing her Ladybug duties was more than enough reason to hide its true origin. She now wished Adrien weren't so observant. She wished he weren't staring at her _right now,_ and she wished even more that he wasn't _staring at the bruise!_

"It looks... like you got your hand caught in a whip."

It was hard, but the princess didn't react to the term. She bit her lip, putting down her spoon. "Ah well..."

"And you didn't get it from training today. It's at least a few days old."

 _How does he know that..?! Oh wait, he was there. Marinette, don't panic. Breathe!_

"It was an accident," she finally managed to get out. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." _Or the right place at the right time,_ her Ladybug side chided. Clearly the excuse did not sit well with the prince. His eyes watched her carefully, trying to detect signs of deceit.

 _If she's hiding the Ladybug secret, she's doing it very well,_ he thought to himself. "Wrong place?"

"I really don't want to speak of it, it's a bit of an embarrassing story," Marinette tried to brush it off with a laugh and shoved another spoonful of soup into her mouth. Adrien smiled and laughed.

"I'm sorry... it's just... I saw it and can't help but have flashbacks to when Ladybug saved me on our arrival here." That made Marinette's eyes flash to him, looking surprised. Though, in her mind she was surprised that he was bringing it up in the first place! "Some children had startled Midnight, my horse, and I fell from my saddle. Kind of embarrassing, huh?" he laughed. "Imagine my shock when _the_ Ladybug swooped in to save _me_ of all people! I was so startled that I didn't see the whip in Nino's hand until it was wrapped around her arm."

"You're very lucky... it could've been a terrible fall," Marinette commented, stirring her soup without much appetite left.

"Well, she is Lady Luck incarnate," Adrien smiled. "It's a name she went by before, Lady Luck. Did you know that?"

Marinette did, but she doubted anyone _else_ had. Tikki had told her a few tales from her previous Ladybug charges... and the ones whom did call themselves Lady Luck were particularly brash and rave souls. No one except Miraculous holders knew of that. It made her eye the prince warily. "D-did she? How did you find that out?"

This time, it was Adrien's turn to look flustered. The prince looked down at his lap, fiddling with his fingernails. "I erm... I read about her, in the palace archives back in Aromour."

Marinette was silent for a moment before stating, "You jest."

"I'm don't; we have records on many Ladybug appearances throughout the whole world. Now that she's appeared _here,_ I would love to meet her personally. You know, when I'm _not_ in danger of anything."

"That's nearly impossible," Marinette told him, trying her hardest to ward off another impending search from the handsome prince while trying not to be secretly thrilled by the prospect. "F-father sent out hundreds of knights and guards throughout Carroway... no one has found her."

"I know she's in the captial," Adrien shot back. This time, Marinette raised her eyes to meet his again. There was a tiniest quirk in the corner of his lips that she caught. "That's enough of a start for me."

"What makes you think she's here..? In the capital I mean?"

Adrien sucked in a breath and went for it, "Because she's had the most akuma attacks here. She's needed _here_ most."

 _Not... many people know what the monsters are actually called,_ Marinette noted silently. _He called them akuma, not 'demon' or 'monster' like other people have._ This made her eye the prince with a whole new light. He knew far too much for a regular person. He admitted that he had prior knowledge of Ladybug. But how far did that go? Did he know about Chat Noir? "Ladybug doesn't want to be found," she told him. "She said so herself."

That stopped Adrien in his tracks. "What?"

"Ladybug... my father wanted to thank her properly too with lands and titles for her services to the crown. I was unable to be present, but Alya told me that she declined his gift with grace and dignity. She said that her duty was to the people, and that meant _all_ of the people. There was nothing that father could offer her that would sway her. She did not want to be found, but she would appear when the people needed her; no matter what the trouble was or what danger threatened them."

Adrien leaned back, amazed. "Then this is a woman I _definitely_ want to meet."

"You won't find her."

The prince's face slowly spread into an amused grin. "Princess... there is nothing I cannot find. Now that I've met her, I would search the world for her."

Marinette's heart thumped in her chest and she couldn't help the light dusting of pink that covered her cheeks. Somehow, she believed him. His tone was clear, challenging her as Ladybug to hide from him. She bit her lip, eyeing him warily.

 _Alright Prince Agreste... game on. I will even wish you luck._

* * *

 **Uuuuugh... *stretches out writing cramps* WOW this is the longest chapter to date! 5549 words (excluding my Author's notes).**

 **Wow! So much going on in the romance world between our heroes hmm? And things seem to be heating up now. The hunt is on for the prince to find Ladybug. *grins* There was so much detail I wanted in this chapter that I just couldn't STOP putting it down until I was satisfied.**

 **I also couldn't bring myself to make the pair blindly oblivious to each other. I just couldn't do it... so here we are! *does the TA DA theme***

 **Chat: My turn?**

 **Kestra: Yes, your turn next chapter**

 **Adrien: HEY!**

 **Kestra: Oh shush! You ARE him so sit down and wait!**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! *walks off with a carrot stick dangling behind me... the plot bunny following* Heh... I think I finally got the hang of this one *wink***

 **Til the next chapter lovelies! Remember: Reviews=Food for the writer!**

 **-Kestra EchoWolf**


	11. Hidden Entrances and Ladybug's Warning

**Yes I know I'm late, shush!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Hidden Entrances and Ladybug's Warning**

 _"You know this is a really stupid idea, right?"_ Plagg asked his charge telepathically. He had watched Adrien pour over maps for the last _hour_ just trying to figure out the best possible area to start his search before deciding to go out on a solo patrol. The sun cast its remaining evening light over the city, giving it a glow of warmth. Chat ignored him and glanced at the map in his hand. It was one of the many that Nino managed to get for Adrien. The excuse was that the prince wanted to venture out into the kingdom one day and he didn't want to get lost. The royal cartographer didn't question the knight at all and gave him the best maps that he had drawn up. The excuse wasn't a total lie, Chat reminded himself. _"The capital is_ huge _and Carroway is even bigger! If the king couldn't find Ladybug, what makes you think you can?"_

 _"Because Ladybug and Chat Noir are meant to be. I need to know where she goes so that if she's ever wounded or in mortal danger, I can take her somewhere safe. I'm sure she's got a hideout somewhere."_ Chat dropped into a familiar alleyway and glanced at the notes in his written in the maps margins. After leaving Princess Marinette, he tracked Alya down and got her talking. Once the subject of Ladybug came up, it was easy to get details from the lady knight. He returned to his room after bidding Nino a goodnight and got to work marking out areas of interest. It appeared Ladybug had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, _everywhere_ in the capital. Finding repeat appearances spots were his next challenge. He put a special marks in the area where she had disappeared the night before... right in the alley where he stood now. _"You said that Ladybug can't disappear out of thin air, right?"_

 _"You mean like teleport or something like that? No, it's not in her abilities just like it's not in yours."_

 _"So there's a way she's getting around unseen. And if she is seen, she's unnoticed by those around her,"_ Chat deduced and tapped the spot with his claw. _"There was nobody in the alley when we got there. She just... vanished."_

 _"She must've been hiding,"_ Plagg answered him, boredom lacing every word.

 _"With Chat's night vision I doubt she could've hid very well."_

 _"It's night vision, nothing more. She could've hidden behind something."_

Chat glanced around at first, taking in his immediate surroundings. For an alley, it was surprisingly clean... and bare. _That_ caught Chat's attention even more. He frowned, tail twitching in curiosity.

 _"There's nothing here, Plagg. No doors, no windows, no crates, nothing. So... what makes this spot so special? Do you think it's enchanted?"_

 _"I doubt it. Ladybug said that she isn't a mage, remember?"_

 _"True, but she does have a friend who's a hedge witch..."_ There was always a chance that Ladybug would lie to protect her friends identities. It would make sense, yet it rubbed his fur wrong to think of his lady lying about anything. If this alley was cloaked in magic, he couldn't sense it. He reached into one of his pockets in his cape and fished out a special stone ring that his mother had given him. A flash of heartache filled his chest, remembering her familiar grass green eyes and sun gold hair that Adrien himself inherited. He didn't _just_ get his good looks from his mother... he also got her magic. He raised the ring to his eye and gazed through it. Still, there was nothing that appeared out of the ordinary. No runes, no seals, no shimmering auras of magic. Nothing. He frowned, baffled.

 _"Hedge witch, meaning basic magic normally to do with healing or household requirements,"_ Plagg's voice cut through Chat's musings. _"This is boring! Let's go out and check out the city."_

The black hero was about to answer when froze in his tracks. He waited for a moment then he felt it again... a ripple in the air. It didn't _feel_ like a familiar presence. After focusing, he realized it wasn't Ladybug's magic he felt. He inhaled and caught new smells. Strong odors of expensive sandalwood soap and sun dried cotton... but there was one scent in the mix that had his ears standing straight up. Blood. He whipped around and spotted a familiar figure in the entrance of the alley. "Blackthorn."

"Noir," the guard commander returned, raising his head. "What are you doing skulking around the alleys?"

"Following up on some clues," the hero returned, glowing green eyes narrowing behind his mask. "What business is it of yours?"

"I don't like stray cats roaming my side of the city. But then again, perhaps you feel right at home in these kinds of places."

"What does that make you, then?"

"A good watch dog. What are you looking for?"

"Nothing that concerns you, guardsman." But that didn't stop Leon from walking into the alley. Chat had to bite his tongue so not to hiss at him. The smell of blood got stronger as he approached and it made him nauseous. He looked down and caught sight of the bruises that began to color Leon's hand. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe you should have a healer look at that."

"Later," Leon squinted in the dark and then snapped his fingers with his good hand. A glowing light lit off from his fingers and floated into his palm, lighting a small area around them. "That's a map... you're tracking something."

Chat immediately pulled the map out of sight and stowed it, along with his mother's stone ring, into one of his pockets. "I'm not tracking anything."

"Lying to an officer of the law? That's not a smart way to make friends, cat."

"Let's drop the _purr-_ lesantries, shall we? What do you _really_ want. I doubt you would come in here, _in the dark,_ just to _chat."_

Leon snorted, hazel eyes narrowing in the dim light. "I want information on Ladybug."

Chat blinked, unsure on whether to outright laugh at the man or scoff at his words."And you think I'm just going to _give_ you information like that? You're one stupid mutt."

Leon's face twisted, "I would watch that sandpaper tongue, Chat Noir. I'm no _mutt_ dog. I come from a long line of respectable guardsmen. I could make your life _hell_ if I wanted to."

 _"Me-yow_ a pedigree mutt, look at me I'm shaking in my boots. There's nothing you can do to me, Commander _Hack_ thorn. Whatever you're looking for about m'lady, you're not getting it out of me."

Leon's growled and reached for his saber, "The name's _Blackthorn!"_

"Down doggy," Chat slowly smirked, beginning to take pleasure in taunting this man. "You don't want to get excited-" the saber was out and flying at Chat. However the cat was ready and drew his staff just in time to block the attack. The pair broke the lock and began to circle each other. Just as they were swinging another attack, a red flash cut between their weapons and wrapped them in strong wire. The wielder of the bandalore yanked, effectively ripping them out of their hands.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" Ladybug asked from above, cape fluttering around her like a pair of crimson and black spotted wings. Chat's heart leaped into his throat, embarrassment coloring his cheeks as the heroine gazed at him cooley. That look alone made him feel like a scolded kitten. Leon, though, was not as affected.

"I should arrest your partner for assaulting an officer, Ladybug. He seems to have a problem with _authority._ "

Ladybug rolled her eyes and jumped down. Chat moved to catch her, but the look in her eyes halted him in his tracks. She straightened her posture and tugged the weapons out of her bandalore's coils and handed them back to their respective owners. "He didn't assault you, Monsieur Blackthorn... I saw that much. Chat?" she announced wearily.

"M'Lady," the black hero rubbed his neck in embarrassment, offering no excuse.

"Lady..?" Leon's eyes sharpened. "You're... you're from a noble house? Is this man your servant?!"

"It's time to go, Chat Noir," Ladybug called, ignoring the guardsman's accusations.

"Of _courrrrse,"_ her partner purred and tapped his staff on the ground. The silver weapon extended, lifting him into the air and onto the roof beside her. He didn't often _use_ his weapon outside of fighting. His mentors often warned him of relying too heavily on weapons. However, he glanced back at Leon. He had obviously seen that it was no ordinary staff that Chat carried.

"Chat?" He turned, seeing Ladybug already walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me, Ladybug! I still have questions!"

"Of course you do," Ladybug whispered. Chat's ears perked, hearing her but dared not say a word. She twirled her bandalore a few times before tossing it with practiced ease and swung away. Chat took a running leap and followed close behind. He had a hard time seeing it with how fast she was moving... but he could see the worry that was in her eyes. Something had spooked his Ladybug. His claws dug deeper into his next grip than he intended and nearly caused him to get stuck. Had Blackthorn almost stumbled upon something about her identity?

"What were you doing in that alley?" Ladybug asked, effectively distracting him.

Chat Noir froze, tail curling under. Once more, he told her the truth. "I... I was looking for your hide out."

Ladybug turned, one eyebrow raised slowly. "My hide out?"

"I mean... it stands to reason, right? That you would have somewhere safe to go to in case something bad happened, or your transformation was wearing off... you appear and disappear all over this place, Ladybug. You did it last night, but you don't have magic... you can't disappear from one place and appear in another."

Ladybug's cheeks flushed slightly, cursing herself for being careless. Tikki's presence in her mind giggled softly, _"He's very purr-ceptive, isn't he?"_

 _"Oh not you too,"_ Ladybug groaned, fighting the urge to run a hand through her hair.

"Ladybug?"

His lady had gone still in front of him and stared into space. It took a moment before he realized she must be talking to her kwami. Did she truly distrust him enough to need permission to reveal _anything_ about herself?! The thought made Chat's fur itch, but Plagg was quick to correct him. _"That's not like Tikki. She's very easy with her charges. Granted she enforces the need for secrecy for your own protection, but things like this isn't her style."_

 _"Tikki? That's the name of her kwami?"_

Plagg didn't answer this time and retreated away from Chat Noir's consciousness. Finally, Ladybug met his eyes. "I... don't have a hide out, exactly. I just have ways of getting around without being seen."

"Will you tell me?"

Ladybug bit her lip before nodding at him. She motioned him to be silent and follow her. He did so, noticing how she was purposely taking the roof paths with wooden beams instead of tile or stone like many of the newer homes and businesses did. When she couldn't find a suitable way, she would drop down and use the dark alley paths. Chat followed faithfully, curiosity burning him. Finally, she reached another alleyway; it too was unusually clean. Chat remembered that it too was marked on his map as a Ladybug sighting.

"You can't see it too well right now," she told him. "But then again you can't see the mark very well in daylight either."

"I have night vision," he told her, winking one luminescent eye. "What am I looking for?"

Ladybug took her bandalore and turned one side of it. The two halves slid apart and revealed a solid black mirror behind it. She tilted the mirror to and fro until she found enough light to direct for her use. Chat followed, tail twitching as the reflection darted back and forth. When it stopped, he pounced and slapped his hand down. Ladybug giggled, unable to help herself. Chat Noir's ears perked, surprised to hear the sound but a pleased grin appeared on his face. "Sorry, cat habit."

"It's okay. If you'll lift your hand, you'll see what I'm trying to show you."

Chat did so and looked. It took a moment but he could see faint chalky marks on one stone. They were heavily faded and easily transferred onto his palm. It was a circle with five spots and a line through it- a ladybug! He looked closer and noticed extremely tin cracks around the stone. He turned to look at her again, "My lady?"

"Press on the stone, Chat," she whispered softly, eyes flicking towards the entrance of the alley. He obeyed and gaped when a small opening appeared. A faint smell of damp, cold earth reached his nose, telling him that wherever this hole opened to, it was deep under ground. "This is how I get around... it leads into catacombs."

 _"Catacombs?!"_ he gasped. _Of course! That makes perfect sense!_

"Carroway is filled with them. They're an old underground network that I use to get around the whole capital. The city is built on top of the old one... those roads are what remain of some of the ruins."

"This is incredible! This is... this is..."

"You can't tell _anyone_ about this Chat Noir. Blackthorn has been trying to track me for months. I've been trying very hard to cover my tracks."

Chat's ears snapped to attention and he released the lever. THe opening swiftly sealed shut again and it appeared as if it was never there to begin with. "He's tracking you?"

"I think so. I've caught him in the alley you two were in before. I try to avoid _that_ entrance as much as possible." Ladybug's eyes were distant, remembering the times that Leon had almost caught her over and over in the past year. Chat did _not_ like this detail and it showed on his face.

"So you use different entrances and exits..."

"To keep him off my trail. Not all spots lead to an entrance. Some of them are strictly exits or strictly entrances. I've found a few places that don't lead to the catacombs at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I've stowed medicine throughout the city. First aid supplies, balms, bandages... things like that."

Chat Noir smiled, pride overflowing him from head to toe. He walked over and took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. "Very clever, my lady. I have to admit, I would've never guessed."

The red and black spotted heroine gently tugged her hand away and tucked it behind her. "Right... well now you know. I've marked out the levers... the hiding holes are marked with other pictures." Ladybug stepped back and deeper into the shadows when people crossed the entrance of the alley. "This doesn't give you permission to follow me wherever I go, though."

Chat's ears did droop some at this detail, but his lady's revelation made up for the disappointment in strides. He pulled her into his arms, resting his chin over her head and purred softly. "Ladybug, I hope one day you will trust me with your identity. No matter who you are, I will _always_ be by your side."

Ladybug closed her eyes, allowing her guard to drop and inhaled Chat's scent. It was warm, clean and pungent with leather. She _did_ feel safe. The thought scared her a little, having that much trust already in someone that she barely knew less than a week. However, Chat Noirs and Ladybugs had been partners for thousands of years, so Tikki told her... they always circled each other somehow, balancing one another. She felt her shoulders relax and smiled when his purr rumbled into her ear, "You really can purr, huh?"

Chat blushed, pulling back. "Too strange?"

"It's a little strange," Ladybug admitted. "But it's... nice." Chat's blush deepened, seeping out from behind his mask. His grin appeared again, another rumbling purr emitting from his chest. Ladybug laughed this time, seeing the goofy grin on his face. "Come on, _minou,_ we've got patrol."

* * *

It was well past midnight when Ladybug and Chat Noir parted ways. Though she had disappeared into the catacombs under his watchful eye, she did not return to the castle as she normally would've. She went over again and again her revealing this secret. She had debated for _hours_ with Tikki before doing it. Both kwami and miraculous wielder had concerns, but eventually it was Tikki whom told her that if she didn't tell Chat he would find out eventually. The kwami had been right. When Marinette had transformed and followed Chat's trail, she found him in the exact same alley she had disappeared in... along with Leon Blackthorn.

She shivered, _"That was really close."_

 _"Too close,"_ Tikki agreed. _"I think we should stop using that one for a few months."_

 _"I agree,"_ Ladybug returned.

 _"Now that Chat Noir knows how you move, you two will be able to get to a safe location without being seen."_

 _"So you still think it's a good idea?"_

 _"I do,"_ the kwami answered firmly.

Ladybug tried not to wonder what would happen if she and Chat Noir ran into each other while running the catacombs out of costume. Or, the more likely scenario, he ran into _her_ while she was Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She pushed back her fears, choosing to trust Chat Noir not to abuse his new found knowledge.

 _"Are we headed back soon?"_ asked Tikki.

 _"There's one more thing we have to do before I turn in for the night."_

Ladybug reappeared from the shadows, using her bandalore to scale the castle wall. She checked carefully to see if any guards were within view before dashing around to find Prince Adrien's window. She was surprised to see a candle still burning. With a carefully aimed throw, she wrapped her weapon around a spire on one of the lower rooftops and swung across and landed safely on the other side. She raced, trying hard not to make a sound and attract attention. Her cape flapped softly behind her, muffling any sound that she might make with her feet. When she reached just below his balcony, she threw her bandalore again and began the grueling task of scaling the wall. She was halfway there when the prince himself appeared and looked down at her.

"L-Ladybug?!" he gaped in surprise. The heroine blushed, realizing how this must look to him. She must look very strange to be scaling the wall up to his balcony like some crazed red shadow in the night. She stopped and one foot slipped out of its grip.

"Good evening, your royal highness," she called softly.

"Wait! I'll get a rope or something!"

"No, just... just wait right there," Ladybug ordered. With a push she managed to swing off of the wall and under the balcony. Her bandalore groaned at the new position but held firm. Once again, she thanked her ladybug luck for holding true as she swung again and again before arching up into the air and landing on the railing.

Prince Adrien's jaw dropped and he instinctively offered a hand to help her down. "I can't believe you're here!" he finally admitted, staring at their joined hands. He _never_ wanted to let go, but she did withdrawn from his grip.

"Well... I er-um..." she stuttered. Immediately remembering that she was Ladybug and _not_ Princess Dupain-Cheng, she swept into a formal bow, lowering her eyes away from his piercing green ones. "I'm Ladybug, your royal highness- ah, you already knew that."

Adrien smiled, chuckling softly. "Yes, I know you. Please, don't bow to me! You don't need to _ever_ bow to me m-mademoiselle. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ladybug... without me falling off my horse, that is. To what do I owe the honor?"

Ladybug took a breath and straightened, "I've come because I've received some news form an informant of mine."

Prince Adrien froze, _an informant?_ His mind raced over the patrol he went on with his lady. Not once had they stopped to speak at any great length with the civilians. So whom was she speaking about? Is it possible she got some news without him knowing? Was it a note? "News? How can I help?"

"Actually, the news was about you," she leaned back against the railing, balancing easily.

"Me?" Adrien's confusion was now _very_ clear on his face.

Ladybug nodded, "I heard that you intend to go looking for me, your highness. I've come to ask you _not_ to do that." Adrien's mind reeled, scrambling to find an apt excuse to offer. However, the heroine spoke first again. "It's not safe to come looking for me. I-that is _we_ are worried for your safety if you do."

"Forgive me, Ladybug, but I'm highly skilled in many styles of combat." He allowed some of his Chat confidence to bleed into his voice as he spoke. His green eyes twinkled softly in amusement at her concern. "And besides, it seems like _you_ came to _me."_

Ladybug bristled, "To warn you for your own safety! I have a powerful enemy, Prince Adrien, one whom will stop at nothing to defeat me."

"And gain your Miraculous," he added. Ladybug jolted, startled by his knowledge. Adrien blushed, realizing his slip quickly and added, "I read about your history in the Arromour archives... we have-ah... a lot of history on you and other known miraculous items."

Ladybug's expression hardened, "Then you know about Hawkmoth." It took a moment but the prince eventually nodded. She groaned, _this is going to be harder than I thought._ "You know how powerful he is then. He'll stop at nothing to obtain what he wants. I'm sure you've heard about the akuma I've fought over the last year... he endangers the people _I love_ in order to get to me!"

Adrien straightened, hearing the distress in his lady's voice. He walked slowly as if afraid he would spook her into running. _Which she has done before,_ he thought. "Something happened." Ladybug closed her eyes and faced away from him. "Ladybug... the reason why I wanted to find you... is because I want to offer you _any_ resources that I can that is within my power. You have done so much for the people. _I_ want to do something for you. You're strong and brave, loyal... kind, sweet... you came here out of concern for my safety and that speaks volumes of your character. I want to help you."

"Hawkmoth has spies," Ladybug whispered. "I don't know how or who... but he came close, whether he knows it or not, to crippling me. I fought an akuma named Pyro Dancer about eight months ago here in the capital. It took two days to subdue her, but she came very close to killing my friend's mother. And it's because it was _her_ who treated my burns! Don't you understand? Somehow, someway, Hawkmoth _will_ find out about you! His magic is strong, and it's probably stronger than mine. I need you to stay safe so you don't end up getting hurt!"

Adrien's heart twisted and he glanced down at the silver ring on his hand. Ladybug wouldn't reveal her identity to him... but he would reveal himself in a heartbeat for her. He _wanted_ to tell her! But he wouldn't... he wouldn't break his word to her. The agreement was silent, fragile, but it was one that the pair had promised. No identities. _Foolish woman,_ he thought bitterly.

"I made the decision the day before Pyro Dancer's attack to tell my friend about my identity... I trust her with so much, I know she would keep this secret. But when her mother got hurt..." Ladybug shuddered. "Alya would've been _devistated_ and I can't live with that on my conscience."

Adrien tried not to show his shock when Alya's name came up. _She knows the Lady Knight! She's friends with her-best friends! Does that mean... she's here in the castle?_ He thought back to their patrol that night and Leon Blackthorn's accusation reappeared in his mind. _"Lady? You're... you're from a noble house?"_ He trailed his eyes over his lady's face and saw a few tears beginning to leak out from behind her mask. _Pyro Dancer's attack scared her so badly she's afraid to tell anyone. She won't even tell her partner._ "Ladybug." The heroine didn't look up and he gently took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. "Look at me please." She did so, revealing the beautiful blue eyes he had grown so fond of. His heartbeat tripped over in his chest and he leaned closer to her, "You don't have to worry about me. No matter what form of combat or magic Hawkmoth may try and throw at you or me... I know that we will win this fight. I promise."

Ladybug's eyes were wide at how close he held her. His eyes... they reminded her so much of her partner. His conviction... no, no it couldn't be! Her own blue irises flicked between his, taking in their appearance. Adrien leaned closer to her to where she could smell his scent. It was of rich soaps and the slight smoke from the fire that burned in the hearth earlier that night. Her heart fluttered once more in her chest just as he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

* * *

 **Yes! I know I'm late so shush! *waves hands***

 **If you don't follow me as an author, you would know that I started a semi-side story called 'Dancing with Fate' THAT is why I couldn't get this chapter out. Because inspiration for THAT story kept clouding my head for this one.**

 **So now I have TWO projects going! *throws hands up in the air!***

 **Thank you to all my readers/viewers and supporters. I know I don't say it enough, but you guys encourage my writing by your input and reviews. I'm hoping you've been enjoying this story thus far!**

 **Wow, so much has happened in this one... Chat's tracking to Ladybug's revealing of HOW she gets around to Adrien's kiss! SQUEE!**

 **Oh... and by the way CLIFFHANGER! *strikes a pose* HA!**

 **Until next chapter**

 **-Kestra EchoWolf**


	12. Annoncement: Don't kill the writer!

I LIIIIIIIIIIIVE! *rises from the grave*

*ducks and hides* Gods I hate doing this! I know it's not a new chapter and I'm VERY SORRY, but hear me out please...

OH MAN this semester is kicking my ass! And I know this next one is going to be even harsher (Oh joy)

So if you haven't gotten the gist by now, I'm ALIVE! I'm not dead! I'm just buried under a mountain of notes, work and... well, you get it. I'm sure that half the FanFic popualtion is under some sort of school, family or work constraints that are inhibiting chapter updates. For me it's all three.

I can't (and won't) go too far into detail because it's too damn long winded for me.

Now onto the REAL UPDATE

For those of you following Royal Masks, I wanted you to know that the next chapter is going to be updating here SOON. I can't promise when because I'm still buried somewhere between Statistics homework and family/work related issues. If you want to help dig me out, I could really use another shovel! Royal Masks is SAFE, alive and well!

For those of you following Dancing with Fate: IT IS EVOLVING! I've been going up and down this whole story with too many bloody plotlines and ideas to fit into one type of mashed up concept. However, after much drafting (rewriting and modeling...) I've decided to scrap Dancing with Fate... sorta.

Well, 'scrapping' is the wrong word.

Dancing with Fate is basically evolving into a much different storyline than I had originally made it out to be. I'm still keeping many of the concepts I've started out with, but I have so many other ideas, theories and well... Magick that I want to introduce that Dancing with Fate's beginning just doesn't... allow to grow into fruition.

So, it will be evolving into another story called 'Court of Miracles' or 'Court of Miraculous' I can't quite decide.

SO! THIS IS WHERE YOU COME IN MY LOYAL READERS!

I am putting up a poll in my profile which will be open for say... about 2 to 3 days? To vote on a title!

Either way, 'Court' (as I'm calling it for right now) will be tied in with Royal Masks.

Will I be using scenes I've already pre-written in Dancing with Fate? More likely I will use them for reference... maybe, I haven't quite decided but it's a very strong possibility.

So help a girl out yeah?

-Kestra


End file.
